


怠倦

by TriTriangle



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom, 原创耽美, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 强制爱, 强强
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 68,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTriangle/pseuds/TriTriangle
Summary: 简单说就是不太正常的两人凑合过的故事大概是个无脑肉文？1-11第一人称 12开始第三人称 1v1 强制爱
Relationships: 沈渊/李启飞
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1

中午我在饭堂吃饭，白子敬突然出现坐我对面，笑着说：“怎么又一个人啊？”我对他笑笑，答非所问，“你朋友呢？”

“沈渊？”

我点点头，他说：“他马上就来了，怎么了吗？”一听那厮快过来了，我加快了吃饭的速度，一边回答：“没什么啊，看你平时和他形影不离的，现在没看见他和你一起，我就好奇问问。”刚说完我就看见前方不远处，沈渊正朝这边走过来。

白子敬随着我的目光看过去，看见沈渊就朝对方招手，“小渊！这里！”我快速扒了最后几口饭，站起来说：“我吃好了，我还有事先走了，拜拜。”也不等白子敬回答我就拿起餐盘转身走了。

“这就走啦？”我听见他在后面说，我没理他，就当没听见。其实我还想和他多聊几句的，我这人没什么朋友，白子敬算一个，我和他是高中同学，他这人性格好很好相处，高中时处得也不错，大学再见面就有种找到组织了的感觉，倍感亲切，自然而然的我就把他当朋友了，我单方面的。

虽然想和他多聊几句，但一看到沈渊那傻逼来了就马上劝退了。因为我懒得应付他，沈渊好像很讨厌我，我从他的眼神看出来的，还有他那阴阳怪气的说话方式，每次我和白子敬偶遇聊上几句，他都会在一旁时不时嘲讽一下，或是不屑地哼一声，脸上写满了满满的厌恶，都不掩饰一下。

我虽然不怎么在意别人的目光和看法，但是要我去和讨厌我的人相处，还是算了吧，膈应他也膈应我自己，惹不起我还躲不起吗？

然后我仔细想了一下原因，他可能是看不起我吧，觉得我可能是为了钱才接近白子敬，毕竟像他们那样有钱又有颜的公子哥，最不喜欢和我这样的穷矮矬来往，认为我图他们的钱，或是想和他们搞好关系往上流社会挤。虽然我家不穷有一点点小钱，他可能不知道，但还是和他们完全没法比的，再说我平时就一副穷酸样，衣服换来换去也就那两三套，万年不变的牛仔裤加白衬衫。

加上我打好几份工，每次都能遇见沈渊这傻逼，在咖啡店打工遇见他来买咖啡，在便利店打工遇见他来买香烟，在酒吧打工遇见他来喝酒，在路上发传单也遇见他经过，我给人的感觉就是很缺钱的样子，连我自己都这么觉得也难怪别人会这么想。

其实我打工只是为了不让自己闲着而已，一闲下来我就会胡思乱想。我觉得活着可真没意思，想快点死掉，又不敢自杀，只能祈祷时间过得快一点，再快一点，最好一眨眼十年过去了，再眨眼二十年过去了，然后老死了就再好不过了。

我才二十二，可我已经活成了六七十岁的样子，可能连老人家都还不如，我对生活没有热情，努力啊奋斗啊这种东西，不好意思，不存在的。不知从什么时候开始我变得无欲无求了，或许是在无数次的家暴中，一点一点地磨灭了对生活的希望吧，连同我所有的感情都在那扭曲的家庭里消磨殆尽了。

记得高中有一次回家的时候，满地都是血，我妈倒在血泊中，爸爸坐在沙发上，那种场景，令人崩溃。我对爸爸动手了，我恨不得杀了他，我变得歇斯底里，我尖叫，我骂人，我动手，送我妈去医院之后我蹲在急诊大厅崩溃大哭，我感觉自己快死了。这一次真该来个了断了吧。

我突然不知道自己该做什么了，恋爱不想谈，朋友不想见，自己深陷泥潭，出不来，也进不去。我劝我妈离婚，她死活不肯离，真的觉得活着都很痛苦，可我也不敢死，我妈已经这么辛苦了，我不想她白发人送黑发人，况且她很爱她的家人，就是那种盲目的没有自我的那种爱，为了这个家她可以牺牲自己，我死了她可能会疯掉。

如果我妈还是能原谅我爸，我觉得，我对我妈的同情到头了，我所有的负能量濒临崩溃，甚至三观也要受到影响。所有的路都是我妈自己选的，我试过让她换条路走，她没走，反而带着我一起走她的老路。

那天不久后得知他们又和好了。不知道为什么，觉得世界观崩塌了，好像没有什么是能够不被原谅的。如果连最基本的底线都没有，活着还有什么意思。为什么这都能被原谅，感觉我之前的歇斯底里有点好笑。全他妈的活该。

我很痛苦，但我没办法，我想摆脱爸妈，可摆脱不了，我上学要花钱，生活要花钱，我连经济都摆脱不了，有什么资格谈摆脱。

我这个人也挺坏的，甚至有时候希望他们都去死，可是他们都死了，我该怎么办，我是不是也会活不下去。我以为十二三岁是我最痛苦的时候，因为那时候对于我爸，我没有能力去劝他，也没有能力阻止他，我以为我长大就可以，现在我长大了，我才发现，不是我阻止不了，是我妈下不了决心，她一步步的把自己逼向绝路，也不放过我，我恨他们所有人。

我很感谢父母给有提供一个好的教育环境，花钱供我读书，但我还是恨他们。我再乐观，如果我跳不出这个泥潭，总会有出现最后一根稻草压垮我的一天。这一天不远了，我离死也不远了。

哎，不想了，还是早点去打工地点吧，尽量给自己找事情做，我真的真的很努力地活着了。我努力去寻找自己喜欢的人，去努力纠正自己的三观，我还是相信人生的。


	2. Chapter 2

2

我站在白子敬宿舍楼下等他下来，打算把他借我抄笔记的书还给他，上礼拜我不舒服没去听课，本打算跟我那三个室友借笔记的，可我高估了他们，居然没一个记笔记的，我问他们上课时干什么去了，说睡觉，玩手机，撩妹，佛了，我就不该指望他们，还好我记得那个课程白子敬也有上，我就向他借了。

整个大学除了我那三个室友我就只认识白子敬了，偶尔万不得已我会找他帮忙，比如借笔记这种事，还有体育考试找人对打陪考，当时选了乒乓球，我理所当然地以为我们宿舍的人互相组两对，可到了当天他们居然告诉我，他们已经和妹子说好陪她们考，没空陪我打。我真是艹了，这三个背叛者，见色轻友，我已经无力吐槽了，最后我去找了白子敬，还好他体育考完了说可以陪我考，这事就这么过去了。

“怎么？又来找子敬？“

我去，这么倒霉的吗？沈渊这傻逼怎么在这里？哦，我忘了他和白子敬一个宿舍。我没理他，祈祷白子敬快点下来，把书还了赶紧走。

沈渊他好像看见了我手里拿着的是书是白子敬的，他笑了下说：”来还书的？我帮你拿给他吧。“然后向我伸出了手。我看着他的笑脸，觉得这哥们或许人还不错，让他拿给白子敬也行啊，我也不用等了，就把书递给他了。

我正打算离开就看见沈渊一下子把书给撕成了两半，我简直目瞪口呆，谁来告诉我这是什么骚操作？我傻了。

刚好这时候白子敬来了，他看见地上撕成两半的书，捡起来说：“嗯？这不是我的书吗？怎么回事？”我刚要开口就听沈渊说：“我看见他来还你的书就说我帮他拿上去给你，谁知道他死活不让，我去抢他直接把书给撕了，神经病。”

哈哈，我好想笑，沈渊这人真tm有意思，我都不知道该说什么好了，可是我也笑不出来，人生第一次遇见这样的人，原来这种人是真的存在的，我算是见识到了。

真幼稚。

这时候我若是生气和他起争执只会正中他下怀。

没意思。

我脸上挂着笑容对白子敬说：“子敬啊，不好意思，我可能脑子抽风了，我不是故意的，真的很对不起，你好心借我抄笔记，我却把你的书给撕了，我可能真的有病吧，对不起。”我说完看了沈渊一眼，他正面无表情地看着我，我把目光收回，不想理这傻逼，白子敬开口说：“没事，不就是一本书吗，不重要，倒是你没事吧？是不是发生什么事了，需要帮忙吗？”

“没事，可能最近疲劳过度，精神失常了吧，休息一下就好了。”我笑着胡说八道，“只是你这书要怎么办啊？”白子敬拍拍我的背说：“又不是什么大事，再买一本就好了，我看你脸色确实不好，你还是赶紧回去休息吧。”

太好了，终于可以走了，我赶紧对他再次道歉和告别，最后头也不回就走了，至于沈渊我看都不看他一眼，管他呢，傻逼。


	3. 3-4-5

3

之前沈渊他讨厌我他也只是说一些不痛不痒的话怼我，大多时候是用厌恶的眼神鄙视我唾弃我，我对他的态度只有无视。最近我发现他把对我的厌恶开始付诸于实际行动了。

自“撕书事件”后，我在打工的咖啡店又遇见了他，他点单的时候我听得一清二楚，明明点了三杯美式，我弄完给他居然跟我说他没点这个，说我听错了让我重新给他弄，弄完他又说我没按他要求少糖什么的，行吧，你是顾客，你是上帝，我一言不发面不改色，他要什么我就满足他，最后我也不让他买单，我说我请他还多附送了一杯，我看不懂他那是什么表情，也许是面无表情，我不太会察言观色，反正他什么也没说就走了，咖啡也没带走，莫名其妙。

4

午休时间我从学校的小卖部买完东西出来，在路上走着看见前面的人钱包掉了，我走上去捡起来喊他：“同学，你钱包掉了。”他停下转过头来，看见他的脸我萎了。我上前把钱包递给他就要走，就听见沈渊说：“站住。”我有种不好的预感。在我疑惑的目光下，他慢条斯理地打开钱包查看起来。

哦，我懂了，他在检查有没有少什么东西吧，我也不觉得被冒犯，可以理解，可是他接下来说的话我就有点理解不了了，他说：“同学，我很感谢你把钱包还我，但是偷窃是不对的哦，我明明记得我钱包里放着两千元现金，现在只有一千了，你怎么解释？”我本来真的以为他钱丢了，正想开口就看见他脸上一闪而过的笑意，我一瞬间就get到了，是啊，我怎么就忘了沈渊他不是普通人，他这不是给我放大招来了吗，我很想笑，他真是不嫌事多，年轻人精力旺盛真好啊，可我不想奉陪，我连活着都觉得累更没精力去应付他。

沈渊，我成全你。

我从钱包里掏出一千块直接塞到他手里，头也不回就走了，全程我看都没看他一眼，也不想知道他是什么反应，我管不了那么多，只想能少一事就少一事。

5

晚上打工完回去的路上偶遇白子敬，和他边走边聊起天来，聊到一些高中时候的趣事。我高三的时候，经常上课到一半，就会胃痛的不行，一定要吃点东西，才能缓和。刚开始带点饼干放桌底下，肚子饿了，偷偷吃一块。这样维持两天，我只能寻找替代物。因为饼干的声音太大，所以后面都是买个面包，放在桌子底下。老师转身在黑板上写字的时候，我就偷偷咬一口，然后喝口水，慢慢等面包化了。等到老师回身，就嘴巴不动。等待他的下一次转身，然后吞下去。

这样维持了快一个月，都相安无事。这一天，我一看老师转过去，立即啃了口面包。忽然，身后飘来一阵香气。我回过头，原来是身后的白子敬，正在吃泡面。丫的，胆子这么肥，泡面味道那么重，你丫的上课吃。果然老师一个箭步，跑过来，“你给我站起来，竟然给我吃泡面，给我去外面罚站。”

白子敬心不甘情不愿地起身，竟然顺便再吃了两口面。老师看着大块头又出门外，正要离开，忽然瞥见我桌子底下的面包，立即火冒三丈，“你是不是吃面包？”好死不死，我的面包袋忘记封口，那被咬了一口的面包，无疑出卖我。然后我乖乖出门，站在白子敬旁边。这老师一鼓作气，对整个教室做大扫荡。过了一会儿，身边站了七八个同学。

你偷吃什么？  
牛奶。  
巧克力。  
香肠。  
。。。  
最后一个同学，他淡淡地答道。  
茶。

白子敬和我说说笑笑，说到这些事我眼泪都要笑出来了，“你当时怎么就吃泡面呢？味这么大老师不发现才怪，不然我们几个也不会被抓包。”白子敬笑着耸耸肩说：“我也没想那么多，想吃就吃了，不过说起来老师也太丧心病狂，喝茶也抓。“我赞同。

这时候白子敬的手机响了，他接起电话说了几句后就挂断了，然后跟我说有事先走了，我朝他挥挥手，看他走远了我继续往前走，突然被一股力道拉到了一旁的巷子里。

我刚站稳就听见沈渊咬牙切齿地说：“我之前不是警告过你离子敬远一点吗？“胳膊被他使劲捏着，我觉得很疼，我皱着眉说：“你先放手，很疼。”他迟疑了一下把手松开了。我马上退开一步，站太近了我不习惯，这动作好像刺激到他了，我感觉他更生气了。啊，他应该是误会我嫌弃他了。

算了，我打算回答他的问题就走，却听他说：“你是不是喜欢白子敬？”

？？？

这是什么脑回路？他脑子里都在想什么呀？我觉得这问题没有回答的必要，也不想再和他扯下去了，我心平气和地对他说：“你放心，我以后再也不会去找白子敬了，我会离他远远的。”说完就要走，胳膊又被他拉住了，然后被他一把抵在墙上按着我的肩膀说：“我问你是不是喜欢白子敬？”

无力感侵袭着我，我真的不想再和他bb了，我看着他的眼睛说：“是啊，特别特别特别喜欢，我可以走了吗？”

然后我看见他的表情变了又变，我也不知道怎么形容，像是吃了屎一样难看，我觉得很好笑，可我也不敢真的笑出来，我怕他揍我。

之后我又听见他说：“你居然喜欢男人？”如果是以前的我可能会狡辩一下，可是他遇见的是现在的我，我笑着说：“我不止喜欢男人，我还喜欢上男人。”

妈妈救我，我快憋不住了，他的表情太搞笑了，如果说刚刚是吃了屎一样的表情，现在就是吃了屎加苍蝇的表情。好想笑啊，他是老天派来惩罚我的逗逼吗？

他沉默了一会儿又说：“你就不怕我把你喜欢男人这件事说出去吗？”说实话我不在意别人怎么看我，同性恋也好异性恋也好双性恋也好，对我来说没差，都一样，不都是喜欢一个人吗，管他有屌无屌还是双屌。但是我妈不一样，她是一个保守和传统的人，可能连同性恋这个词都没听说过，就算知道她也接受不了她儿子是同性恋这件事。先不管我是不是，只要沈渊没证据，我就不怕他。

“你是不是在想我没证据？”居然看出来了，这兄弟也不傻呀。然后他突然笑了，好像很开心。

？？？

我觉得我脑子不够用了。正莫名其妙他又不笑了，不怀好意地看着我说：“没证据造一个不就好了？”

嗯？

突然腹部就被打了一记重拳，疼得我瞬间就跪下了，我感觉昨天吃的都要吐出来了，紧接着咔擦一声下巴就被卸下来了，我疼得眼泪直流。

我还来不及思考发生了什么事，就听见沈渊的声音从上面传来：“舔。”


	4. 6-7-8

6

沈渊一边抓着我的头发，一边拿手机拍着，他的性/器在我嘴里进进出出，我觉得很恶心，想咬碎了这狗东西，下巴又合不上，一动就疼，想站起来可是没力气，刚刚那一拳打得我还没缓过劲来，感觉内脏在隐隐作痛，疼得我冷汗直流，头皮疼，喉咙也疼。

md，什么仇什么怨，至于他这样对我。

他那驴屌我感觉嘴巴要裂了，呼吸困难，异物进入喉咙让我本能地产生呕吐感，喉咙后部反射性收缩。

“嗯……”沈渊舒服地呻吟了一声，他好像更加兴奋了。

艹，狗日的。

最后他使劲抱着我的头开始大力冲刺，囊袋快速拍打着我的下巴，阴毛一下一下刮着脸，又恶心又难受，我知道他这是要射了，我拼命挣扎，不想让他射嘴里。随着一声低吼，沈渊拔出性/器精/液一股一股地射在我脸上。我眼泪鼻涕精/液糊了一脸，嘴巴还合不上，有一部分精/液被射进去了。

md，太恶心了。

射完后他用半硬的性/器在我脸上蹭来蹭去，我别过头去抱着肚子干呕，他蹲下/身来扭过我的脸，咔擦一声下巴被接回去，疼得我眼泪又下来了。

他伸出两指抹开我眼睛上的精/液，然后插进我嘴里模仿性/交的动作，笑着说：“证据这不就有了吗？”

cnm！

我一口咬下去他反应迅速马上退了出去，只听到牙齿撞击声。

艹

他黑着脸捏住我的脸颊，恶狠狠地说：“我们走着瞧。”

我甩开他的手，用衣服胡乱擦了下脸，扶着墙慢慢站起来，头也不回地走了。我真的懒得理他，不一会就听见后面传来垃圾桶被踢翻的声音。

“傻/逼。”

骂完我哇地一声在路边吐了起来。

7

不想回学校，直接去了附近的一家连锁酒店开了间房，进房间后直接去浴室刷牙洗澡，把衣物都洗了晾着，弄完从浴室出来裹了条浴巾，拿起手机给室友发了个信息，让他帮忙请三天假，又给打工的地方打了电话，同样请了三天假，理由都一样，就说我爸住院我得回一趟家。

把灯一关我就上床睡觉去了，肚子不疼了，可是喉咙好像肿了，不想说话，谁都不想见，什么都不想想，先睡他个三天三夜。

这几天我就住在酒店里不出门，饿了就叫外卖吃，无聊了就看电视，大多时候都在躺尸睡觉。第三天下午的时候手机响了，我正睡得晕晕乎乎的，拿起手机看了下是个陌生号码，没接，过了会又打过来了，我怕有急事找我就接了。

“喂？你好。”喉咙好像不痛了，电话那头没出声我又喂了一句，之后传来一道低沉的男声，“李启飞。”我不知道他是谁，我问：“请问哪位？”

那人沉默了下说：“是我。”

我怎么知道你是谁啊，我又问：“哪位？”

他又沉默了，我正不耐烦想挂掉就听他说：“是我，沈渊。”

艹

我想都没想，回了句，“不好意思，你打错了。”直接挂了电话，拉黑，关机，一气呵成。

继续躺尸。

8

隔天早起回学校，进宿舍的时候室友们还在睡觉，先换了身衣服再拿起书包出去买早餐去了。旷课三天，想想就觉得我当时冲动了，又得找人借笔记，室友不能指望，白子敬也不想再去找了，等上课再找旁边的同学借吧。

中午去教学楼的路上听见有人在叫我，我转过头去，就看见沈渊一脸阴沉地向我走来，我扭头就跑。

“站住！”

谁理你啊。

“你信不信我现在就把视频发出去！”

我瞬间就泄气了，不想跑了，站着等他过来。

他走到我面前，我低着头不去看他，看着我脚边的树叶。他开口说：“抬起头来。”他话音一落我就抬头直视他，他却愣了一下。

嗯？他这是什么反应？是没料到我这么干脆还是以为我怕他不敢看他？

呵，怕个毛线。

来啊，互相伤害啊。

“你爸爸怎么样了？”

？？？

他怎么知道的？不是，我和他之间是能够心平气和地谈论这种问题的关系吗？

我没好气地回了一句，“死了。”

他僵住了，然后又一副欲言又止的样子。我不想理他了，打算走开却被经过的杨老师叫住了，“启飞，回来啦？爸爸身体怎么样了？”我微笑着回答：“杨老师好，爸爸他没事已经出院了。”寒暄了几句就看着老师走了。

我也打算走开胳膊就被拽住了，沈渊一脸扭曲地说：“你骗我。”


	5. 9-10

9

沈渊一路把我拽到了附近的厕所隔间内，把门反锁，上来就是一句，“吸出来。”

我瞪大眼睛看他，“你疯了吗？这里是学校我等下还要上课。” 

“吸出来。”他根本就不在意，“我不想说第三遍。”

说真的，我有点生气了，行啊，不就是玩吗，我陪你玩，谁还玩不起了。

我蹲下去拉他拉链，手却被他按住了。

“用嘴。”

呵呵，用嘴就用嘴，看我爽不死你。我张嘴把拉链咬开，隔着内裤一口含住他软趴趴的性/器，舔舐，吸/吮，轻咬，感觉他的性/器慢慢抬头，待完全勃/起后用牙齿把内裤咬下，他的阴/茎弹出来打在我的脸上，沈渊带着笑意的声音传来，“真骚。”

呵，我还可以更骚。

没理他，我张嘴含住他的龟/头，先用舌头来回打转再在马眼处时不时戳弄几下，以双颊的力量轻轻吮/吸，差不多了就开始前后吞吐，龟/头顶到喉咙了才吞进去三分之一。吞吐了一会，我把阴/茎吐出来一口含住他的囊袋，在口腔里来回舔舐挤压，再吐出来向上轻舔至龟/头，一直到柱身，待他的阴/茎完全湿透，整根都被我的口水覆盖，我深吸一口气憋住，尽量放松喉咙，慢慢将他的阴/茎一吞到底直达根部，舌头轻轻挤压。

“哈啊……”沈渊爽得喟叹出声。

嘴唇蹭着他的阴毛，鼻腔里充斥着一股腥味，喉咙一阵呕吐感，我尽量无视这些，封闭所有的感官，只想让他快点射，射就完事了。

就算把我喉咙弄废了，我也要让他爽死在我的喉咙下！

md

我深深吞着他的阴/茎，时不时吞咽一下，再吐出来呼气，又深吸一口气憋住继续一吞到底，我就这么一呼一吸来回给他深喉，到后来他可能嫌我动作太慢，抓着我的头发自顾自地抽/插起来，我调整着呼吸配合他。

最后他双手固定住我的脑袋开始奋力操干，我挣扎想推开他，他却使劲抱住我的头往他身上按，胯部用力往前顶，撕吼一声精/液全数顺着喉管一股一股地射进胃里。

他射完把我放开，我跪着咳嗽起来，手指伸进嘴里打算抠吐，把他射进去的精/液全给吐出来，却听他冷冷地说：“吐出来一滴试试。”

10

我真是无法克说了，想出去漱口，这混蛋挡在门口向我伸出手说：“手机拿来。”

给你给你都给你，我把手机递给他，又听他说：“密码。”

我答：“六个零。”

他拿我手机捣鼓了下就还我说：“以后不许挂我电话，不许不接，不许拉黑，也不许关机，听明白了吗？”

艹了，“嗯，知道了，麻烦让让。”还好他没再作妖让开了，我漱口他就在一旁看着，出了厕所我就往课室方向径直走去。

下课时候手机响了，一看是我妈打来的我焦虑症又犯了，心跳加速身体微微颤抖。这几年我从来不主动打电话回家，也不希望他们打给我。我对那个家不闻不问，就是不想去接触这个痛苦的来源，提醒着自己我是痛苦的。所以我选择逃避，让自己好过一点。

我紧绷着神经接了电话后喂了一声，妈妈的声音从电话那头传来，她问我放假回不回家，和以往一样我说不回去，她应了声然后就不说话了。

一阵沉默。

我好像知道她为什么打来了，问道：“你们是不是又吵架了？”过了几秒后那边传来轻微的抽泣声，我听见她说：“我真的过下去了，他只会折磨我。”她还想继续说却被我打断了，“过不下去就离婚啊。”她说：“还不是为了你，如果没有你我们两早离婚了。”我听不下去再次打断她，“我还有事，如果你没别的事的话我先挂了。”

我挂了电话，脑海里浮现出小时候妈妈一个人在房间里偷偷躲起来哭的样子，耳边回响着妈妈无数次的诉苦和抱怨的话语。我觉得喘不过气来。何苦折磨自己折磨对方还折磨自己的子女呢。

我心里一边骂着她活该，一边又无比的痛苦。

活着真没意思，毫无意义。

这时候手机收到了一封短信，发件人是“沈渊”，我打开看，他给我发了一个地址叫我今晚过去找他。

是了，沈渊他不是想玩吗，我把自己给他玩，怎么玩都行。

玩死了最好。


	6. 沈渊独白

11

（沈渊独白）

我和白子敬是发小，高中的时候分开了，当时我们就说好一起报考同一所大学。之后我们在大学重逢了，只是我发现他的身边多了一个碍眼的人。

我第一次见到你的时候你正在和白子敬说话，我从远处打量着你，你穿着一件白T和洗得发白的牛仔裤，样貌平平，一双单眼皮眼睛微微眯起，正笑得一脸献媚。

我当时真的很讨厌你，像你这样的人我见多了，喜欢巴结奉承有钱人，虚伪至极。

白子敬把你介绍给我认识的时候，你也是一副讨好的笑脸跟我打招呼，我只回了你一个厌恶的眼神，你很识趣地不再多说。

之后每次见你我都没给你好脸色看，你也不再对我笑了，慢慢的你开始无视我了，在路上遇见我你装作没看见，就算眼神对上了你也马上撇开，装作若无其事的样子。你和白子敬聊天的时候我故意说一些激怒你的话，你也当作没听见，一点不在意。

我很生气，你凭什么无视我？

这一天你又来找白子敬，体育考试你叫他帮忙陪考，你们班那么多人你不找来找他，平时有什么事也是找他帮忙，你知道他脾气好就一再的得寸进尺。我看不下去就警告你离白子敬远一点。

显然你把我的话当耳边风了。

那天我从住所出来回宿舍拿个东西，我看见你站在宿舍楼下在等人的样子，想都不用想就知道在等谁。

白子敬，白子敬，又是白子敬！

我生气了，你根本就不把我的话当回事，我想着欺负一下你让你长长记性，所以我把白子敬的书给撕了然后嫁祸于你。我等着看你气急败坏不知所措的样子，我在脑子里幻想了无数种你接下来的反应，可是唯独没想到你会是这种反应。

为什么不生气？为什么不解释？为什么不揭穿我？

然后你看了我一眼，眼神毫无波澜。

啊，原来如此，你更本就不把我放在眼里。我的存在对你来说可有可无，我做什么都影响不了你的情绪。

我不相信。我得证明一下不是这样的。

我去你打工的咖啡店故意刁难你，你又是一副波澜不惊的样子，别说生气了，你都不打算和我争执，我想一定是因为我是顾客，你不想和我发生冲突，一定是这样的。

一定是这样。

我还在想着下次去哪里找你，你就自己送上门来了。被污蔑偷钱这次你总该要为自己澄清一下了吧。我看见你张嘴要说话的样子，我很开心。说什么都好，起码你愿意回应我，不再无视我。

可是你没有。你又一次沉默了。

不行。

不可以。

求求你不要这样对我。

求求你和我说句话啊。

求求你看看我。

看着你把钱掏出来塞给我后头也不回地走了，我感觉有什么东西坏掉了。

是你逼我的。

再次见到你的时候你就在和白子敬说说笑笑，很开心的样子。

骚透了。

我很生气，你又不听话了。我觉得这样下去不行，你太不把我当回事了，就算我站在你面前你也看不到我，眼里根本就没有我的影子。

我就在这里，你看看我啊。

你总是想从我身边逃开，我得想办法牢牢抓住你，让你没办法一而再再而三地无视我。我给你最后一次机会，我问你是不是喜欢白子敬，我想着只要你否认了认认真真回答我的问题，不再敷衍我我以后就好好对你。可是你不但不否认还强调说你有多喜欢他，还跟我说你喜欢上男人。

呵，想都别想。

我知道你在骗我敷衍我，但是我太生气了，你为了应付我连这种话都说出来了。是我的方法太温和了才会让你觉得我很好打发。看来得让你吃点苦头你才会听话了。

那我就让你为自己说过的话负责吧。喜欢男人是吧，那就给我好好舔。

看着我的jb在你嘴里进进出出，还有你泪流满面的样子，我突然就明白了，是啊，我一直都想这样的，我早该这样了。

想把你弄哭，想把你弄得乱七八糟。

我真是爱死了你现在的样子。

满脸都是我的精液，那合不拢的嘴里也被射进去了一点，我好兴奋，想让你吃我的精液，让你里里外外都是我的味道，我感觉又要勃起了，不过今天先放过你，我们来日方长。

都这样了，你还是不肯看我一眼。我觉得我快疯了，都是你的错。

那天晚上我梦遗了，梦里的你全身赤裸着给我口交，缠着我射给你用精液喂饱你，之后你转身趴下屁股抬高对着我，双手掰开臀瓣，后面的小嘴一缩一缩地吐着淫水，你转过头来泪流满面地求我插进来，真是太骚了，然后我醒了。

看着湿答答的内裤，我笑了，我是如此迫不及待地想操你了。

之后的三天你都没有出现，我找白子敬要了你的号码，我打给你你居然说我打错了，还挂我电话，拉黑关机。我气炸了直接找到你宿舍去，你室友却告诉我你回家了，说是你父亲住院了。刚才积聚的那一股火便像浇了盆冷水似的一下就灭了。

我想着先算了，等你回来再说。

第二天你终于回来了，想见你，想和你说说话，所以我叫住你了，可是你看见我就跑，叫你站住也不听，你看，你总是这样，我说什么你都当没听见，我没办法只能威胁你了。

你果然不跑了，我本来不想这样的可是你太不听话了，总是惹我生气。你低着头不搭理我，我偏要你看着我，当你抬头和我对视的瞬间，我勃起了。

你终于肯正眼看我了。

我很高兴，我问你你爸爸身体怎么样了，你迟疑了下然后跟我说他死了。

我又萎了。

我想说点什么，可是不知道该说什么好，这时候有老师叫住了你，她把我刚问你的问题又问了一遍，我还在想着怎么安慰你，却听你说你爸爸没事已经出院了。

你又这样，骗我说喜欢白子敬，骗我说喜欢男人，骗我说打错电话，现在又骗我说你爸死了。

冷嘲热讽你无视我，和你好好说话你又不领情。明明梦里的你那么乖，不会像现在这样爱搭不理的。

我肺都要气炸了，然后我决定了，我要把你操死，把你操得离了我jb就活不了，我这辈子都不会放过你了。


	7. 12 开始第三人称

12

（开始第三人称）

晚上李启飞去了指定地点，按了门铃，沈渊穿着居家服给他开门，进门后李启飞脱了鞋就径自走到客厅沙发旁站着。

沈渊关了门把门锁好就朝李启飞走过去，还没开口就见李启飞向他招招手示意他走近一点。

沈渊疑惑着走近了些，待两人站得足够近了，李启飞一把将沈渊的裤子连同内裤一起拽下，再顺势一推将沈渊推倒在沙发上。

沈渊反应过来惊道：“你干什么！”却见李启飞跪在他双腿间一把握住了他的性器，“吃jb呀，给不给吃？”轰地一声沈渊脑子炸开了，然后他瞬间勃起了。

李启飞见沈渊硬了，也不等他回答张口就吞进去一大截。

突然被温热的口腔包裹，沈渊被刺激的呻吟出声，“哈啊……嗯……”，李启飞稍微吮吸了下，再吐出来用舌头在阴茎外围打圈，来回舔舐，待阴茎足够湿润，双手握着根部放置进嘴巴里上下进出，时不时来个深喉。

沈渊呼吸急促身体阵阵颤栗，他垂眸望着在他腿间埋头苦干的人，阴茎在李启飞嘴里进进出出，他脸颊微微泛红，那长长的睫毛一颤一颤的，沈渊情不自禁地伸出手去。

李启飞擦觉到沈渊的动作便就含着阴茎的姿势抬头看向他。

沈渊被这画面刺激得一下就交代出去了，然后他听见咕噜一声李启飞把他刚射进去的精液全数吞了下去。

李启飞觉得把节操丢掉后好像精液也没那么难吃了。

“怎么这么快？”

听李启飞这么问沈渊气愤地瞪着他说：“还不是因为你太骚了。”

李启飞身体前倾侧头靠在沈渊大腿根部，握住他半软的性器放在脸侧做出爱抚的动作，并仰视他问道：“不喜欢吗？”

轰地一声沈渊脑子又一次炸开了，然后他又硬了。

见沈渊腿间的性器再次变硬，李启飞也不等他回答自顾自地站起来脱衣服。

沈渊反应过来就看见李启飞一丝不挂地站在他面前，他瞬间脑子一片空白，紧接着就被人按倒在沙发上。

李启飞一脚跨过去坐在沈渊jb上，把臀瓣掰开夹住jb，双手撑在沈渊的腹肌上，用后穴前后摩擦他的jb，“要不要操我？我给你操好不好？听说男人的屁眼操起来很爽的，嗯？”

见他不回应李启飞环顾了下四周，又问道：“你房间在哪？我们去床上好不好？”

晕晕乎乎像一场梦，沈渊脑子里一团浆糊无法思考，他不知道自己是什么时候来到卧室的，等他回过神来的时候自己就已经站在了床边。

李启飞进房间后就背对着沈渊跪趴在床上，肩膀抵着床双腿打开，腰往下压臀部高高抬起，双手掰开臀瓣露出肉穴，说：“插进来。”

沈渊注视着向自己敞开的肉穴，臀间的光景一览无遗，微微泛红的穴口，还有那隐约能看见的肠肉，眼前的画面似曾相识，现实与梦境重叠。

李启飞来之前就已经自己扩张过了，他让沈渊直接进来，可是等了一会，后面的人却没有动作，正疑惑就感觉有温热的液体滴在他腿上，他转过头去就看见沈渊泪流满面地站着一动不动。

李启飞傻眼了，然后又觉得好笑，明明要被插的人是他怎么哭的人却是沈渊。

“你哭什么？”

沈渊不知道自己怎么了，他觉得自己疯了，竟然出现了幻觉，“我不知道，我只是…只是，很混乱，我分不清现在是现实还是梦境，是梦的话这一切也太真实了，如果不是梦……如果不是梦，那就是我出现幻觉了，因为只有梦里的你才会这样对我啊，你告诉我我是不是疯了？＂

李启飞觉得自己很恶劣，自己自甘堕落还要拉着一个人垫背，看着眼前明显精神错乱的人，又觉得沈渊很可怜。

沈渊是倒了八辈子血霉才会遇见自己。

李启飞转过身去，伸手帮沈渊擦了下眼泪说：“你操不操，不操的话我找别人去了。”

沈渊一把握住他的手，双目通红地怒道：“你敢！”

李启飞皱眉，心想：他怎么老是动不动就生气啊。

“那你快点，别墨迹。”说完就转身重新趴了回去。


	8. 13

13

李启飞趴着头埋在被褥之中，其实他有点后悔了，不是后悔自甘堕落，而是后悔找沈渊成就他的自甘堕落。

他从刚才沈渊的举动和那满含泪水的眼睛里就看出了沈渊对他的感情，只是在他意识到的时候已经来不及刹车了，他知道就算现在喊停沈渊也不会同意。

李启飞觉得这份感情来得太莫名其妙了，杀他个猝不及防，措手不及。他不知道沈渊是什么时候开始对他抱有这样的感情的，如果能够再早一点知道就好了，因为他不希望沈渊在这得不到回应的感情里越陷越深。

无所谓了。

反正事已至此，后悔已经来不及，他也就将错就错了，一起堕落下去吧。

“你等会，我拿一下润滑剂。”沈渊走过去打开抽屉拿出里面的瓶子，这时他才想起来把李启飞叫过来的原因。

沈渊本来就打算今天就把李启飞给办了，东西什么的都准备好了，在家里等对方过来。

他想着要是李启飞不从就拿视频威胁对方，如果还是不从就来强的，说什么他今天都要把李启飞给操了，谁料被李启飞一通谜之操作给弄得不知今夕是何年。

李启飞本来想说不用了直接插进来，想了想又觉得有润滑更容易进去，当时自己扩张的时候因为着急着想要弄松，又带着点自虐的意思，动作就粗暴了点，弄完后发现流血了，现在后面还有点微微刺痛。

真不知道扩张的意义在哪里，傻逼。

骂完自己他感觉床陷了下去，随后有凉凉的液体倒在后穴上，李启飞被刺激得菊花一缩。

沈渊见状又硬了几分，他伸出一根手指插入发现很轻松就进去了，又加了一根手指同样也轻轻松松地进去了，在第三根手指也毫无阻碍地插进去的时候沈渊疑惑了，“自己扩张过了？”

“是啊，你搞快点。”

“就这么迫不及待想被操了？”

“是啊，就问你操不操？”

“操……”

“那就闭嘴插进来，别瞎bb了。”

“……“

沈渊耐心地做着扩张，手指在肉洞里搅拌着发出咕叽咕叽的声音，待他觉得差不多了抽出手指的时候发现，湿漉漉的手指上带着红色的血迹。

沈渊眉头皱起，不悦地说：“都流血了，你到底是怎么做的扩张？”

李启飞有点不耐烦了，“你再bb一句试试，我就不给操了。”

然后世界清静了，李启飞很满意。

沈渊在自己的性器上倒了点润滑剂，他不带套也没想过带套，他就是要无套操李启飞再内射，再让李启飞含着他的精液睡觉。

沈渊撸着性器，待整根阴茎被润滑剂覆盖后，一手扶着李启飞的臀部，一手握着阴茎对准肉/穴慢慢插进去，才进去三分之一就难以前进了，肉穴夹得他又疼又爽，他拍拍李启飞的臀瓣说：“放松，我要全部进去。”

感觉肠道放松后沈渊挺腰用力往前一顶，一插到底，随后开始前后抽插，温热的肠肉紧紧包裹着阴茎，彼此相互摩擦带来的快感让他爽得头皮发麻。

李启飞咬紧牙关不吭一声，后面又胀又疼，阴茎在体内进进出出，他尽量放松自己的身体去接纳异物的进入，待适应后他扭动着腰肢摆动着臀部去迎合后面的抽插。

沈渊被刺激得青筋暴起，俯下身压在李启飞身上，头埋在他的颈窝处舔舐啃咬，双手环抱住他的腰腹，狠命地快速操干起来。

肉体拍打的声音夹杂着啧啧的水声，和男人粗重的喘息声充斥着整个房间。

沈渊想将李启飞翻过来面对面操他却发现翻不动，又试了一次还是翻不动，他有点恼了，“转过来！”

李启飞此刻是真的后悔了，如果是今天之前的沈渊的话他能够毫无顾忌地给对方玩弄，但在知道了沈渊对他抱有的感情之后他没办法做到心如止水，只有他自己知道他是抱着怎样的心情来求操的。

他感到愧疚，给不了回应还拉人家下水，他能做的只有让对方爽一点，再爽一点，自己怎样都无所谓。

同时李启飞也无法面对沈渊，他害怕看见沈渊那双眼睛里承载着的感情，他承受不起，所以说什么都不能转过去。

李启飞死死地抓着床，手指骨节泛白，所有的力气都用在这双手上，“转来转去还不是一个洞，有意思吗？快操。”

这话一出就把沈渊给气得一顿狂操，次次直达骚心，两人交合处被打出一片白沫，随着撞击四处飞溅，中途李启飞射了一次，高潮时收缩的肠道把阴茎死死绞紧。

沈渊低吼一声咬住他的后颈疯狂冲刺，阴茎深深操进直肠深处，把精液一股一股地射进去。

李启飞感受到阴茎在体内一抽一抽地射着精，精液冲击着肠壁，他哼哼了两声。直到射精过程结束，沈渊才松口放开他的后颈肉，对着那深深的牙印轻轻舔舐。

李启飞感觉很不自在，“你是狗吗？要操就操，别又咬又舔的膈应人。”刚说完体内的阴茎重重往前一顶，随后又快速抽插起来。

沈渊此刻又下了一个决定，他不仅要把李启飞操死，让李启飞离了他jb就活不了，还要把李启飞操得哭着求饶。这么想着抽插的动作也变得更加激烈起来，最后操得狠了，直接把李启飞给操晕过去了。

见对方晕过去后，沈渊打算把他翻过来操他，却发现他还死死抓着床不肯松手，沈渊也是气得没脾气了，快速操干了一会就射进去，结束了这场交合。

之后沈渊也不拔出性器，反而更深深地埋进去，把阴囊也一起塞进那微微外翻的肉穴里，牢牢堵住里面的精液不让它们流出来一滴，然后就着插入的姿势躺下，从后面紧紧抱住李启飞亲了亲他的颈侧和脸颊睡觉。


	9. 14

14

早上醒来的时候李启飞只觉得全身酸软，黏黏腻腻，屁股也疼而且里面好像还塞着东西，这些他都觉得无所谓，让他无法忍受的是被人抱着的感觉，没有意义的肌肤之亲让他浑身难受鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。

他试图拉开两人的距离，往前慢慢挪动，屁股里的东西掉出来了可是感觉还有东西在里面，他疑惑地继续挪动把东西抽出来，起身往后看去，只见沈渊双腿间湿漉漉的阴茎和湿漉漉的阴囊。

李启飞面无表情地盯着沈渊腿间，沉默不语。

呵呵，真是无法克说。

正要下床，缠在腰间的手一个收紧就把他拉了回去，后背紧贴着某人的胸膛。

“去哪？”沈渊埋头在李启飞颈窝又吸又亲又舔又咬，他醒来的时候就看见李启飞一副死鱼眼正无神地看着他的jb，本来就晨勃的性器这下更硬了，真想将这个面无表情的人操得乱七八糟。

“尿尿。”

李启飞真的很不喜欢这种黏黏糊糊亲密的举动，鸡皮疙瘩又掉了一地，从沈渊怀里挣脱出来下了床，双腿有点虚不过还能走动，才走了几步就感觉有液体从后穴顺着大腿一股脑地淌下来，在地上积成一小滩白浊的浑水。

艹，怎么感觉像是失禁拉稀了。

李启飞这么想着，床上突然传来一阵急促的喘息声，他看过去就见沈渊死死地盯着他下面，腿间的性器充血肿胀大，一柱擎天。

。。。。。

年轻人精力旺盛，挺好的。

李启飞总是不自觉地把自己从年轻人这个群体中排除在外，以老一辈的眼光看待同龄人。他走过去爬到床上，跪趴在他腿间握住那裹着精液的阴茎，张口就要吞进去却突然停住，抬头问：“你想射脸上还是嘴里？”

“小孩才做选择，我都要。”

李启飞哼哼轻笑了声，之后就一口含住阴茎上下吞吐，帮对方口交。

也不知道是谁说的，「任何事情都一样，第二次就习惯了，人一旦被逼急了，能力就会觉醒。」李启飞觉得这句话说得非常对，何况这是第四次了，他已经非常习惯吃jb了，哦，还有吃精液。

沈渊半眯着眼睛享受着，经过昨晚后他就发现了，面前这人看起来一本正经老老实实的样子，但是却骚到了骨子里，骚话说起来那是一套一套的，而且还能像现在这样面不改色脸不红心不跳地帮他口交，都不知道对方是怎么做到的。

“张嘴，我要射了。“

李启飞把阴茎吐出来，仰头闭着眼睛张着嘴，等沈渊射给他。

沈渊握住阴茎将精液一股一股地射到李启飞脸上和嘴里，再把残余的精液挤在对方身上。

把嘴里的精液咽下，李启飞伸手想抹开脸上的精液却被拦住了，“别动，我帮你。”沈渊握着半硬的阴茎，用龟头将李启飞脸上的精液一下一下推到他嘴上，李启飞会意伸出舌头舔掉龟头上的精液。

沈渊看着眼前这个承载着他所有的爱与欲的人，全身赤裸着沾满了他的精液 ，嘴巴里，肚子里，甚至下面那张小嘴也被他的精液侵泡了一夜，此刻正往外吐着精水，里里外外全是他的味道，他心跳加速呼吸急促，眼里渐渐蓄满泪水，他现在幸福得快要死掉了，满腔的爱意胀得他胸口发疼急需发泄口，他俯下身去吻李启飞，嘴唇快要碰到的时候对方猛地站起来，“我要尿尿。”

“。。。。”

李启飞起身自顾自地走进了浴室，把门反锁后呼出一口气。

md，吓死爹了。

他来到镜子前转身看向后背，全是青青紫紫的吻痕咬痕，还有屁股上那大大的牙印，最严重的是后颈那一块，遮都遮不住只能贴膏药了。

md，他是狗吗？  
艹，他是怎么对着屁股下得去嘴的。  
真是日了狗了。  
算了算了还是赶紧洗洗溜吧。

听着浴室里的水声，沈渊坐在床上生闷气，人是给他操了，心根本就不在他这，不行，得让他心甘情愿被他操，全身心都属于他，他得想想办法。

这时候浴室的门打开了，李启飞裹着条浴巾出来开口就是一句：“你把视频删了吧。”

沈渊真是气笑了。

哈，看吧，他就知道，他怎么可能无缘无故地来给他操，不就是想拿这个来劝他把视频删了吗？呵，想得美。

“我每天都过来给你操，好不好？”

！！！

沈渊惊讶着，不过他马上反应过来了，这是给他下套呢，“不行，我不相信你。”

“如果我反悔了你可以像上次那样打我一顿再拍一次，嗯？好不好？“

“不行！“沈渊脸都黑了，上次是他被逼急了迫不得已才那样，他不想再那样对他。

李启飞叹了口气，“算了，随你吧。”说完走到客厅把地上的衣服拿起来穿上，然后开门走了。


	10. 15

15

日子照样过着，李启飞也像他说的那样每天过来给沈渊操，只是每次都是后入式，李启飞一进屋就很自觉地脱光了跪趴在床上，撅着屁股等着沈渊插进来，而且还很听话，沈渊让他干嘛就干嘛，让他扭屁股就扭屁股，让他自己动就自己动，让他叫就叫，那叫声听得沈渊骨头都酥了，简直骚断腿，浪到飞起。

唯一一点就是怎么都不肯转过来，就像现在这样死死地抓着床不放，沈渊快被他气死了，“你转过来！”

“大jb哥哥快操我！“

“。。。。。“

“大jb哥哥别停，骚逼好痒啊！“

“。。。。。“

“骚逼想吃精液，大jb哥哥快射进来！“

“。。。。。“

沈渊觉得他快死在李启飞身下了，每次让他转过来他就会说一些骚话来撩他，让他欲火焚身理智全无，只想在他身上拼命操干，把他操死，什么转不转过来的全都抛到九霄云外去了。

他拼命压制住想把对方操死的欲望，“你给我转过来！信不信我打你！”他才舍不得打他，只是吓唬吓唬他让他转过来而已。

“你打吧，打死了最好。“

这话把沈渊气得又把李启飞给操晕过去了。

操晕了也好，省得他又要回去，每次操完都不过夜说什么都要回去，除非把他给操晕过去才有机会抱着他一起睡觉。

沈渊加快速度做着最后冲刺，把精液深深地射进去，待漫长的射精过程结束后，就着插入的姿势把对方翻过来，趁这个时候正面操李启飞，边操边亲，再吮吸啃咬他的乳头。

有一次沈渊吸得狠了把李启飞两边乳头都给吸破皮了，第二天李启飞醒来看见自己高高肿起的乳头，皱着眉说：“你这样我穿衣服会痛，也会尴尬，你就算把我的乳头吸掉了也不会有奶出来，有意思吗？”

沈渊笑着说：“有意思，我就算把你乳头吸掉了也要把奶吸出来。”

李启飞沉默了一下，然后说，“你最好把它吸掉，吸不掉我把它切下来喂你嘴里，你说好不好？”

“。。。。。“

阴茎在肉穴里快速撞击着，沈渊握住李启飞的双腿压向对方的肩膀两侧，两人交合处就这样呈现在他眼前，一览无遗，阴茎快速进出着，之前射进去的精液随着阴茎的抽出带出来，随着插入再带进去，精液四处飞溅，沾湿了两人的下体，啪啪啪的撞击声夹杂着咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳。

看着身下的人双眼紧闭毫无反应的样子，沈渊突然觉得没意思。

他想，以后再也不奸尸了，还是喜欢在他清醒的时候操他，后入就后入，反正以后有的是时间让他转过来正面操他，到时候再操他个三天三夜让他下不了床。

沈渊舔舐着李启飞的脖颈，下巴，最后来到那微张着的嘴舔了几下后狠狠吻下去，吮吸着他的舌头撕咬他的双唇，待尝到血腥味后才放开又舔了几下，再一路舔到那双闭着的眼睛，一口含住一只眼睛，隔着眼皮在眼球上来回舔弄，舌头时不时撬开眼皮舔过里面的眼球，这时沈渊突然一口咬住李启飞的喉结，阴茎尽根埋入，一抖一抖地对着肠壁射出来，射完后把阴囊塞进去堵住精液，再抱着对方睡觉。

李启飞已经习惯了沈渊的变态行为，每次只要他被操晕过去，第二天醒来屁股里肯定被塞得满满当当，还会像现在这样让他趴在床上，双腿打开屁股翘高，把昨天射进去的精液一点一点地挤出来给对方看。

沈渊就看着那一缩一缩地吐着他精液的肉穴打飞机，等李启飞挤完就过去帮沈渊吸出来，再把对方射进去的精液吞下去。

李启飞起身走进浴室，腿间的性器微微勃起，沈渊看见后咽了下口水，他当初想帮李启飞口交，可是李启飞坚决不让，而且很排斥。

曾经有一次早上沈渊趁李启飞睡觉的时候偷偷给他口交，中途李启飞醒过来看见后直接一脚把他给踹飞出去了，然后用一脸快哭的表情说：“我不是说过不喜欢不喜欢不喜欢吗？你为什么不听！？”然后用被子蒙住头不理他。

沈渊当时整个人都懵了，那还是他第一次见李启飞情绪这么激动，他不明白对方为什么这么生气，世上没有一个男人是不喜欢口交的啊。

他走过去哄他，才开口说了一个‘你’字就被对方堵回去了，“闭嘴，你再多说一个字试试，我等下就不给你口了。”

“。。。。。“

那天之后沈渊想说，李启飞不让他口就不口吧，帮他撸总可以吧。谁料还是不可以，碰都不给他碰。

没办法，沈渊只能趁晚上操李启飞的时候从后面握住他的性器帮他撸，可是李启飞却说：“你放开，我想被你操射。”

他能怎么办，宠着呗。

不让他口，也不让他撸，他想让他爽，就只能更卖力地操干他，回回操射他。

李启飞的日常从上学打工，变成了上学打工挨操，早上上面的嘴吃精液，晚上下面的嘴吃精液。

抛开不爱自己和不给正面操之外，沈渊对此很是满意了。

沈渊也问过李启飞为什么不肯转过来，当时李启飞是这么回答他的：“我怕看见你的脸我就萎了。”

沈渊气得又下了一个决定，他要把李启飞操得看见他的脸就能硬。

已经设立了四个目标的沈渊也不嫌多，反正他有一辈子的时间去一个个完成，和一辈子的时间去让李启飞爱上他。

只是当时的他并不知道，他以为的一辈子，只是他一个人的一辈子。


	11. 16

16

学校食堂，白子敬看着手机突然哈哈哈地笑起来，李启飞莫名其妙，笑着问：“你在笑什么呀？”

白子敬拿手机给他看：“这是沈渊和我中学时候一起拍的，旁边那个是他当时的小女友，我只是看到这张照片突然想起来他当时干的蠢事。在他两还没好上的时候，他暗恋人家姑娘，每次晚自习后这姑娘得走一条又黑又远的路回家，他担心就偷偷跟在她后面护送她回去，有一次姑娘快到家的时候突然冲了出去，边跑边哭，他以为她出了事，想追上去问问，结果人家跑得更快了，她冲进家后没多久，人家爸爸哥哥一人提着一把刀追了出来，他赶紧站出来表明身份和说了原因才把误会解开，哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，最后他两就在一起了，他还为了人家姑娘去学了搏击，说是为了保护她，一直到现在还在坚持，只是人却分开了，可惜了。“

李启飞也哈哈哈笑出声，他觉得沈渊真的太逗了，不过确实挺像他的作风的，说好听点是护送，说难听点就是跟踪了，真相是什么他并不感兴趣。他只是惊讶于对方交过女朋友，他还以为沈渊是同性恋呢，原来不是啊，好好的女孩子不喜欢，非要搞他这个男孩子，沈渊也是够可以的，佛了。

远远地看见沈渊朝这边走来，李启飞赶紧和白子敬道别后就走了。

除了上床的时候，李启飞不知道该怎么和沈渊相处，好像无话可说，而且沈渊看他的视线让他很不自在，在学校他只能尽量避着对方。

沈渊看见李启飞溜了，他又生气了，他早就发现了李启飞除了做爱的时候其他时间都在躲着他，都不跟他交流，他想多了解他都不给机会。

沈渊很烦躁，一屁股坐在白子敬对面：“你觉得李启飞怎么样？”

白子敬被他问的一头雾水：“什么怎么样？”

“我是说他这个人怎么样，性格，爱好，家庭，随便什么都好你和我说说吧，你和他不是高中同学吗？“

“额。。他就性格很好啊，好像都不会生气的样子，人很随和不爱出头，好像也没什么爱好的样子，一直都是独来独往，也不爱出去玩，我每次约他出来耍他都不来，要么说在睡觉不去，要么说要打工不去，明明家里也不缺钱为什么要忙着打工，不出来享受生活呢，搞不懂。嗯。。。我们虽然是高中同学但我也不怎么了解他，他虽然看起来和谁都处得很好对谁都很好，但总感觉谁都进不到他心里去，哦，还有，偷偷告诉你啊，他父母好像感情不和，高中那会她妈住院了听说是他爸给打的，不知怎么就传到学校来了，他也像没事人一样照样上学，不过啊“，白子敬指了指自己的心口，”我觉得他这里可能有点问题，不然正常人出了这事能像他一样无动于衷面不改色地继续上学吗？我觉得不大可能。不过，你问他干什么？我看你平时好像挺不待见他的。”

白子敬眯着眼睛打量着沈渊：“你是不是想搞事？“

沈渊臭着脸说：“我没有不待见他，也没有想搞事，我想搞他。”

！！！

白子敬惊呆了。

“我开玩笑的。“

“。。。。。“


	12. 17

17

  
马上就要毕业了，没什么事情要干的了，大家都在忙着找工作，李启飞坐在图书馆里看书，他已经投了简历，有几个公司回复他了，不过他还没想好要去哪里，就先放着不管了。

沈渊好像忙着继承家里的公司，最近看他好像挺累的，他本来觉得能趁这个机会放个假，休息几天，他怕自己精尽人亡，虽然说过死了最好，但也只是嘴上说说而已，并不是真的想死，还没到那个地步。

可是谁知道那个泰迪再累也要操他，说什么都要操他，每天至少两炮，他也不怕肾虚。

这时候来了一对情侣，坐在李启飞对面不远处，小情侣黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪，看着对方的眼睛里都是光。

李启飞觉得真好啊，他也想谈恋爱，遇见一个自己爱的人，将自己从这无聊的生活中拯救出来，对生活充满热情和希望，人生不再没有意义，他迫切地希望能有这么一个人出现，让他马上坠入爱河，最好是一见钟情，他已经在这爱河附近徘徊了二十几年，就等这个人出现然后跳下去，然后一切都有意义了。

啊，真命天女啊你在哪里啊，求求你快点出现来拯救我吧。

正当他这么想的时候有一道冷冷的声音从背后传来：“你在看什么？”

李启飞回头就看见沈渊一脸阴沉地出现在他面前，啊，心碎的感觉。

沈渊本来是要去行政楼办一些手续，路过图书馆的时候隔着玻璃就看见李启飞一脸发春地盯着人家女孩子看，他瞬间火冒三丈，火气蹭蹭蹭就上来了，只觉那人是又欠操了！

李启飞眨了眨眼，漫不经心地回道：“我在看那个女孩子牙齿上是不是沾了菜叶。”

“。。。。。”

沈渊气得牙痒痒，心想：你行，看我晚上怎么收拾你！

夜晚在床上，沈渊正狂风骤雨般地抽送着，阴茎在肠道里搅拌出粘液，乳白色的汁液从李启飞腿间淌下。

李启飞大腿根细细抽搐，下腹一阵紧缩，把阴茎咬得更紧，全身肌肉紧绷微微颤抖，这是高潮来临的前兆。

沈渊感觉到肠道猛地收缩，他赶紧伸手握住李启飞的性器，大拇指堵在马眼处不让精液流出来，李启飞一阵抖动，喘息着说：“你。。你放开。。我要射。”

沈渊咬了一下他的耳朵，笑着说：“不许射，今天不让你射。”

李启飞受不了了，臀部疯狂摆动，”求求你了。。让我射啊。。”

沈渊制住他不让他乱扭，下摆更用力地操干着：“想射也不是不可以，叫老公，叫老公我就让你射。”

“大jb哥哥。。我想射。。”

“叫老公！”

“爸爸。。让我射。。”

“叫老公！”

“主人。。我不行了。。”

“。。。。。”

李启飞低鸣了一声，肠道一抽一抽地挤压着阴茎，过了会倒头就晕过去了。

！！！

沈渊愣了一下。

居然干性高潮了？

沈渊低低笑了两声，搂着李启飞的腰加快速度做最后冲刺，一口咬住他的后颈全射进去，然后在对方耳边轻轻说了一句，“晚安，老婆。”


	13. 18

18  
  
学校篮球场上，李启飞正在和三个室友一起打球，一直以来大家都在忙着做自己的事情，今天突然都有空，心血来潮地约了一起打篮球，毕竟马上就要毕业了，到时候各奔东西很难再聚在一起了。

说实话，李启飞并没有太大的感觉，任何人对他来说都是可有可无，都只是人生中的过客，但不管怎么说毕竟是一起住了四年的人，还是有一点点感情的，所以就答应了一起打球。  
  
此刻，沈渊站在二楼目眦尽裂，握住栏杆的手青筋暴起，看见李启飞和其他男的一起嬉笑玩耍，勾肩搭背的，他牙齿都要咬碎了。  
  
mdmdmd，又在到处发骚！  
  
这时候沈渊才后知后觉，他的人和其他三个臭男人一起同居着，这个事实让他无法忍受，不过想到马上要毕业了，马上就可以和李启飞住一起了，他劝自己忍一下，再忍一下就可以了。  
  
下午的时候李启飞闲着没事干，想出去走走，他来到了XX公园，坐在长椅上看着小朋友们在玩耍，一脸姨父笑，他不知道自己以后会不会结婚，会不会有孩子，他虽然没有结婚的念头，但说不定遇见自己爱的人后可能就会想结婚了吧，也许会也许不会，谁不知道呢。  
  
李启飞抬头伸手遮住太阳，阳光透过指缝照在脸上，自言自语道：“我这无趣的一生啊。”  
  
这时手机收到了一个短信，他打开来看，沈渊发了一条信息问他在哪里，他回答在XX公园。

没一会沈渊就出现在他面前，问他：“你在这里做什么？”  
  
＂你怎么来了？“  
  
“我为什么不能来？“  
  
“。。。。。“  
  
“在做什么？“  
  
“没什么，打发时间。“  
  
“你毕业后打算做什么？“  
  
李启飞刚想回答，就看见有一个小朋友跑过来拉住沈渊的裤子说：“大哥哥，我气球飞走了挂在树上，你能不能帮我拿下来啊，拜托你了。”

沈渊看了看李启飞，李启飞觉得莫名其妙：“你看我干什么？去啊。”然后沈渊乖乖地跟着走了。

李启飞看着沈渊把小朋友架在肩膀上拿气球，拿到后沈渊刚要把小朋友放下来，就有一个年轻女士跑到他们身边，好像是在和沈渊道谢。  
  
李启飞看着一男一女一小孩，觉得真像一家三口啊，突然他腾地站起来，脸刷一下就白了。

这个念头给了他当头一棒，把他给打醒了。  
  
李启飞想：李启飞啊你疯了吗？！你想绑住他一生一世吗？他明明有机会获得幸福的，你不能为了自己而毁了别人的一生啊！那可是活生生的人啊，他有自己的人生要走，你凭什么托住他？况且他不是同性恋，完全可以过上所谓正常人的人生。最重要的是你明明没办法爱他，何必要给他希望呢？害人又害己，真是个人渣！结束吧，这样下去谁都幸福不了，没有意义。  
  
沈渊把小孩放下来和母子两道别后回来找李启飞，然后发现本来坐着的人不知道去哪了。  
  
。。。。。  
  
人呢？


	14. 19

19

四年后。

下班回家的路上，李启飞的手机响了，是他妈妈打来的，他接起来，“喂？妈。“

“你回家一趟吧，我给你介绍对象。“

“我才不要回去，回去听你们吵架吗？您也甭给我介绍对象了，您找的我不喜欢，我自己会找。“

“见都没见过你怎么知道你不喜欢，而且这么久没回家了你就不想家吗？“

“不想，一点都不想，我现在过得很好，你们也不用担心我，照顾好自己就可以了，等我找到女朋友了我就会回来。“

”那得等到何年何月啊？“

“我尽快，您还有别的事吗？“

“没了，对了，你那同学有来找你吗？“

“没有，怎么？他又来找你们啦？“

“没有，第一次之后就没来过了，应该是知道了我们串通好了问不出什么来什么，所以就没再来了吧，话说你怎么得罪他了，当初问你也不说，是有多大仇啊？“

“这事您别管，您只要在他找来的时候说不知道就好了，其他的事就别管了，还有事吗？没事我挂了。“

“没了没了，挂吧挂吧，没良心的。“

挂了电话，李启飞又想起了往事，其实这几年他过得真的挺好的，他现在在一所幼稚园上班，当幼师。

这事说起来也挺可笑的，当初他从XX公园出来就回宿舍收拾东西回了趟家，他告诉他妈妈他得罪了一个同学，如果来找他就说不知道，他已经在X市找到工作了，打算过去那边生活。

李启飞叫他妈妈不要告诉任何人他在哪里，之后他就来到了X市，去之前他给沈渊发了一条短信说：“我回家了，别来找我，以后我会结婚，你也会结婚，我们各过各的，不见。”

发完关机，来到X市就换了号码，找房子面试入职工作，然后过了一年，走在路上，他还是觉得生活没意思，突然风一吹一张传单盖在他脸上，他拿下来一看，是一张幼稚园教师招聘传单，上面写着密密麻麻的字，他随便看了一下，就被上面的一句话给吸引了，”幼师教育心得：孩子让我的生活充满希望和阳光。“只因为这一句话他就决定去面试，把工作给辞了，就这样开始成为了一名幼师。

事实也像那句话所说的一样，虽然每天面对着一群孩子真的很费精力很累，但也每时每刻都在被治愈着，看着小孩们的笑脸，他也觉得生活很美好，好像没什么事情是大不了的，慢慢地他开始想开了，是啊，不都是一样过一天为什么不开心一点呢，父母他们爱吵吵，爱打打，管他呢，一个愿打一个愿挨他参合个毛线，不离婚也挺好的，老了有个伴不挺好的吗？

他豁然开朗，就连他那焦虑症也治好了，人生没有跨不过去的坎，只有想不通的人。

之后他过得格外轻松，整个人像活过来一样。一直到现在，他每天都在认真生活，偶尔也会想起大学期间的事，他就会觉得自己当时肯定是脑子进水了，为了这点小事就这么想不开，至于吗？

也会想起沈渊，想他过得好不好，有没有找到相爱的人啊，他不认为沈渊会对他念念不忘，他相信时间能冲淡一切，再深的感情，久了不联系，也会随着时间的消逝而慢慢变淡，直到忘却。

他叹了口气，想这些有用吗？没用，还是赶紧回家洗洗睡吧，明天又是充满希望的一天。

突然李启飞感觉后颈一痛就晕过去了。

沈渊双目通红，眼球上的血丝清晰可见，他看着抱在怀里晕过去的人，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“你跑啊，我让你跑，看我不打断你的腿！”

当初沈渊回去给李启飞打电话的时候没人接，短信也不回，晚上也没来找他，第二天他收到对方的短信的时候根本就不相信，怎么可能呢，他手里还有他的视频呢，他就不怕他传出去吗？

他打开手机加密文件一看，里面什么都没有。为什么不见了？什么时候的事？然后他突然想起来，前几天他和同学们聚会喝醉了，被送到家的时候已经不省人事了，过了一会就感觉被人扶了起来，他想应该是李启飞来了，然后听见咚的一声有什么东西掉了，之后就感觉手被人握住，大拇指按在了什么东西上，他不知道，他感觉头很疼，什么都不想想，然后就睡过去了，第二天醒来也忘了这事，根本就没放在心上。

他握住手机全身颤抖，他拨通了李启飞的电话，那边传来“您拨打的电话已关机。”他一下把手机给摔出去了。

md，李启飞，你敢跑！

他连夜坐飞机去了李启飞家找他，可是到了对方家问他父母却说他没回来，也不知道他在哪里。

他顿时觉得完了，找不到了。

回到家后躺在床上，眼睛睁得大大的，他想要不算了吧，反正李启飞也不爱他，就这样吧，就像他说的那样各过各的。

他放手了，然后开始投入到工作中去。之后过了一年，有一天他又做了和当初同样的梦，然后又想到李启飞当初是如何主动求操的，在床上是如何的骚浪，越想越觉得不可饶恕。

这个贱人！凭什么要放过他！他在这里因思念而倍受煎熬和折磨，他却想着过自己的生活，结婚？他还想结婚？哈哈，别搞笑了，看他不把他找出来打断他的腿！

之后他一边扩大自己的家业，一边着手寻找他，一个地方一个地方地找，他就不信还找不出来了。

就这样找了三年，一直没有他李启飞消息，他开始不知道怎么办了，如果找不到呢，如果一直都找不到呢，他该怎么办，他不敢想，然后强迫自己投入到工作中去。

今天他刚好来X市出差，在回酒店的路上不小心瞥到了一个熟悉的身影，他顿时僵住了，脑子一片空白，之后他看见那人一脸轻松地讲着电话，时不时还笑笑，他瞬间理智全无，下车走到他身后一个手刀就将他打晕过去了。

沈渊想：哈哈，看吧，连老天都在帮我，李启飞，你休想再逃出我的手掌心了，从现在开始你就已经失去了自由，以后你只能依附我活着，我会好好看着你的。


	15. 20

20

李启飞感觉后颈有点痛，睁开眼首先看见的是白色的天花板，他觉得不对劲，这不是他的房间，猛地坐起来后发现自己居然一丝不挂。

？？？

一道冷冷的声音传来，“醒了？”

他猛地转过头就看见沈渊坐在离床不远处，面上带着清浅笑意地看着他。

那一瞬间李启飞只感觉头皮发麻，下意识就想跑可是又想到自己没穿衣服，他平复了下自己：“我衣服呢？”

沈渊向他走来，李启飞全身紧绷着，他感觉现在的沈渊有点危险。

沈渊在床沿坐下，侧过身子面向他说：”找衣服干什么？反正等一下也要脱掉。“

李启飞双目睁大，一脸不可置信：”你在想什么？我们那种不正常的关系早就结束了，你别想再让我陪你上床。“

沈渊笑了一下：”呵，结束？当初可是你先求我操你的，也是你说要每天来给我操的，你想开始就开始，想结束就结束，哪那么容易？“

李启飞不想再和他纠缠下去，他决定把事情和对方说清楚：“没错，当初是我不对，那时我在赌气只想着死了算了，刚好你又叫我过去找你，我就想你不是想玩我吗，我让你玩死我算了，所以我才主动让你操我，谁知道你tm居然喜欢我，我来都来不及喊停，我不想你喜欢我，我回应不了，什么都给不了你，然后我就想算了，反正已经这样了，就让你和我一起堕落下去吧。那时我一直觉得很愧疚，觉得对不起你，明明没法回应你还要给你希望再拉你下水，所以我尽可能地想要补偿你，你让我干什么我就干什么，在床上我也是尽可能地放浪，让你尽兴一点，我之所以不给你正面操我也是因为我不想面对你，不想看见你的眼睛，你的感情对我来说是一种折磨，我不想看见它。然后有一天我想明白了，这样下去根本就没有意义，对谁都不好谁都不会快乐，你不是同性恋，我也不会爱你，那何必要浪费彼此的时间呢，我们明明都有可能找到各自的幸福，那为什么不呢？所以我走了，至于你，我不认为你对我有多深的感情，就算有，只要我不去找你或是不让你找到我，时间久了你也会慢慢忘记我，慢慢走出来，然后再开始你的下一段恋情。所以你听明白了吗？把衣服还我。“

沈渊就那样一动不动地坐着，许久后他低笑起来，最后笑声逐渐放大，他笑了一会，似乎是笑够了停下来，目眦尽裂地看着李启飞说：“原来你也知道我喜欢你啊，我还以为你不知道呢，原来是视而不见，还有，你不让我帮你口也不让我用手，是不是也是因为觉得亏欠我才不想让我帮你弄？”

见李启飞不答，算是默认了，沈渊又自顾自地说：“亏我还以为你是真的不喜欢口交和真的想被我操射呢，哈哈哈，补偿？你说补偿我？那你怎么不继续补偿了？哦，你说了，你说你想通了，不想再继续下去了，还要去寻找幸福，哦，还跟我说以后也会结婚。”

李启飞觉得沈渊好像不太对劲，又听见他说：”幸福？结婚？你在说什么啊？你的幸福就是我啊，当然了，你也只会和我结婚。“

李启飞顿感不妙，迅速翻身下床，脚还没来得及沾地头发就被一把扯住往后拉，他痛呼一声摔回床上，沈渊压在他身上捏住他的脸：“你跑什么呀？我还什么都没做呢？”

李启飞拍开他的手：“沈渊，你冷静一点，我们好好谈谈。”

沈渊就着压着他的姿势凑近他说：“好啊，你说，我们谈什么？”

李启飞想了一下，说：“我以前不喜欢你，现在不喜欢你，以后也不会喜欢你，强扭的瓜不甜，你放我走吧，我想好好生活，以后还想结婚生子，你清醒一点，我们不会有结果的，你明白吗？”

沈渊点点头：“嗯，明白，你想好好生活，我会让你好好生活的，和我一起。你想结婚生子，没问题，我们会结婚，我也会把你操到怀孕的，你放心。”

李启飞觉得沈渊疯了，根本就没办法沟通：“你个疯子，让开！”

没想到沈渊真的起身让开了，李启飞下床去找衣服，却听对方说：“好啊，你走啊，如果你想我把那个视频发出去的话你就走吧。”

李启飞猛地转头看沈渊，心想：我不是把那个视频删了吗？

沈渊像是看出了他的疑惑，笑着说：“你不会以为我没有做任何备份吧，那样的话你也太天真了。“

李启飞是真的不想再和沈渊有任何瓜葛，也不想再被对方威胁，有种破罐子破摔的想法：“发吧，你发吧，我也不想管了，大不了去一个没人认识我的地方重新开始。”

李启飞继续找衣服，又听沈渊说：“好啊，我发到你工作的地方去，你好像是在幼稚园工作的吧。”他停了一下，手里不知什么时候拿着他的工作证：“我倒是要看看幼稚园出了你这么个老师，他们以后还怎么开门营业，你说会有家长想把自己的孩子往那里送吗？”

李启飞气得全身发抖，他向沈渊扑过去就是一拳，“你混蛋！”拳头还没碰到对方就被握住反剪过来压在床上，沈渊凑到他耳边说：”你乖乖的，我不想把你的手卸掉。“

李启飞现在只想和沈渊拼命，管他卸不卸，他扭动着身体使劲挣扎，突然咔一声，他尖叫出声，右手被卸了下来，接着又咔一声，他疼得已经叫不出声了，流着泪满头大汗地喘息着，得了，现在两只手都被卸了，他咬牙吐出一句话：“沈渊，你个杀千刀的！”

沈渊一把将他翻过来面对自己：“省点力气吧，等下有你叫的。”

李启飞之前说过沈渊是倒了八辈子血霉才会遇见自己，他现在收回这句话，是他自己倒了八辈子血霉才会遇见沈渊这个疯子。


	16. 21

21

沈渊骑在李启飞身上开始脱衣：”你也说了，之前是你拉我下水让我陪你，现在换你来陪我了，不过，你放心，我不会像你一样半途而废的，我要让你陪我一辈子。“

李启飞现在不敢乱动，一动就会扯到手，疼，沈渊已经脱完衣服正在解开皮带，李启飞又吼了一句：“你滚！”

沈渊掏出半勃的性器，冷笑着说：“你昏迷的时候我就派人查了孩子家长们的邮箱，信件也编辑好了就差一键发过去，如果你敢咬，我马上就发出去，现在给我舔硬了。”身体往前把阴茎送到李启飞嘴边。

李启飞是真的想把这jb玩意咬下来喂狗，可是他没办法这么做，他不想因为自己而害了别人，只能认命地伸出舌头帮对方舔，一点一点地帮沈渊舔硬。

待阴茎变得滚烫坚硬，沈渊起身对他说：“现在把腿打开。”

李启飞听话地张开腿，心里问候了沈渊他家祖宗十八代。

沈渊跪在他腿间，命令道：“再张开点，我要全部看清楚。”

李启飞咬牙把腿最大限度地张开，把私密处毫无保留地呈现出来。

沈渊俯下身对着那紧致的肉穴亲了亲，李启飞觉得膈应扭臀躲开了，啪地一声沈渊一巴掌拍在他的臀肉上，“你再动一下试试。”然后李启飞就不敢动了，任对方摆布。

沈渊双手捧住李启飞的臀部抬高，再向两边掰开他的臀瓣，伸出舌头在入口褶皱处打圈，再上下左右来回舔舐，肉穴受到刺激后一缩一缩的。

李启飞不想看自己被舔菊的样子，偏过头看着旁边的台灯转移注意力。

舌头在入口徘徊了一下，再慢慢伸进去舔舐里面的肠壁，嘴唇含住肉穴用力吮吸，发出啧啧水声，待吸够了，沈渊又把舌头伸进去肉穴里进进出出，模仿性交的动作。

过了一会沈渊把舌头退了出来，一口含住对方的性器，李启飞吓了一跳：“你干什么？松口！我不要你帮我弄！”他想推开沈渊，但是双手动不了，双腿架在对方肩膀上被沈渊扣住无法动弹。

沈渊又吸又舔又深喉，灭顶的快感漫向四肢百骸，李启飞从没受过这样的刺激，被逼出了眼泪和软下去的呻吟声，接着脚痉挛起来，他感觉要射了：“你松开！我要射了！快松开啊！”

沈渊像没听见一样加快了吞吐的速度，李启飞受不了了，闷哼一声射了出来，之后听见咕噜一声沈渊将他的精液咽了下去。

“这么浓，最近没自己弄出来吗？”沈渊伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，又去舔龟头上残余的精液。

李启飞不想理沈渊，他本来性欲就不强，也很少打飞机，自然就浓。

沈渊将他臀部放下，双手压着他的腿向两侧打开，硕大的阴茎对准着穴口，“现在该我了。”说完就猛地一挺身尽数插进去，全根没入。

“啊！“李启飞痛呼出声，虽然刚刚沈渊用舌头扩张过，但那完全不够他一下子接纳对方粗大的性器。

沈渊也不好受，肉穴死死地挤压着阴茎，夹得他生疼，等缓过来后他开始律动起来，”纪念一下，第一次在你清醒的时候正面操你。“

纪念nmb。

李启飞装作没听见盯着天花板看，待抽插变得顺畅，疼痛渐渐被酥麻的快感代替，他微微喘息着，沈渊将脸凑近，他马上偏过头去，却被沈渊捏住转回来面对他。

李启飞不想看见他打算把眼睛闭上，又听沈渊说：”你敢闭上眼睛试试。“

见李启飞用怨恨地眼神看着自己，沈渊阴着脸说：“别用这种眼神看你老公，我不喜欢。”

李启飞气得爆了句粗口：“去你妈的老公，谁管你喜不嗯啊。。”体内的阴茎突然往前列腺上一顶，他瞬间浑身发软呻吟了一声，随后马上闭紧嘴巴不让声音溢出来。

沈渊瞄准那点猛烈攻击，说：“嘴巴张开，我不想连你下巴也一起卸掉。”

李启飞识趣地张开嘴，破碎的呻吟声顷刻而出：“哈啊嗯。。嗯。。”他感觉体内的性器又胀大了一圈。

md ，这狗东西。

沈渊低头吻住他，李启飞咬紧牙关不让沈渊的舌头伸进来，沈渊突然握住他脱臼的手一只一只装回去。

李启飞痛得菊花缩紧张嘴大叫，声音却被牢牢堵在嘴里发不出来，沈渊被他夹得爽翻天，下巴贴紧，舌头趁机伸进去翻搅吮吸，再深入喉咙重舔。

李启飞僵硬着任他又吸又舔，舌头被他卷起用力啃咬，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

待李启飞呼吸困难舌头发麻的时候沈渊才结束这个深喉吻，离开时从两人嘴里扯出淡淡的银丝。

李启飞双目失神满脸通红地喘息着，沈渊伸出舌头将他嘴角的唾液舔干净，之后拉住他的双手环抱在自己的脖颈处，再一把将他抱起来用观音坐莲式狠命操他。

因为重力的关系阴茎进入得更深，臀部被用力撞击导致李启飞整个人都往上彈起，再重重地落下坐得更深，体内的阴茎随着撞击的动作，还在往更深的地方进入。

李启飞被插得射了出来，精液溅在两人的身体上和他的下巴上，又被沈渊舔掉挂在下巴上欲落不落的精液。

李启飞全身瘫软，头无力地垂在对方的颈窝处喘息呻吟，“啊。。太深了。。”

沈渊咬了一下他的耳垂，在他耳边恶狠狠地说：“不深怎么操进你的子宫让你怀孕。”说完又快速撞击起来，然后深深地顶进去，两手抓住他的臀瓣掰开使劲往下压，边压边前后左右地摩，胯部用力往上顶。

这前所未有的深度让李启飞感到恐惧，他挣扎着想要推开对方，不料动作间却把阴茎吃得更深，似乎阴囊都要被挤进去了。

沈渊死死地扣着他的臀瓣，阴笑着说：“急什么？马上射给你。”之后一口咬住他的乳头，阴茎在体内深处一跳一跳地将精液深深射进肚子里。

精液冲刷着肠壁，正源源不断地射进来，李启飞一个激灵往后躲却拉扯到乳头，嘶了一声，“疼啊！你松口！”

沈渊用力吮吸，舌头在乳头上来回挑逗，丝毫没有放开的迹象。

李启飞又疼又痒，肚子还在被持续灌着精液，腰软得直不起来，又怕倒下去后扯到乳头而硬撑着，他难受得低鸣出声。

沈渊把尿道里残余的精液都挤出去后才松开。

李启飞心想：艹，终于结束了。

他瘫倒下去，却被沈渊用一只手从后背托住，他现在什么都不想管了，只想睡觉，眼睛一闭就要睡，突然间天旋地转，他被放倒在床上，一条腿被高高举起，他惊呼道：“你干什么？”

沈渊一只手环抱住李启飞的腿紧紧贴在身上，一只手按在他的腹部，“当然是干你啊，不是说了吗，要把你操到怀孕。”

李启飞摇头，一脸不可置信：“你疯了吗？我是男的不会怀孕。”

沈渊点点头，笑着说：“不试试看怎么知道。”

李启飞一脸惊恐地抬脚踹他：“你这疯子，给我滚开！”对方却纹丝不动，抱着他的腿就挺胯猛地操干起来。

李启飞被干得浑身无力，只能张嘴喘息呻吟，阴茎次次磨过前列腺深深操入直肠深处，尽根抽出后再重重顶入，中途他受不了晕了过去，醒来后发现对方还在操干着，然后又被操晕过去。

这样反反复复不知道过了多久，李启飞再一次被操醒的时候就看见沈渊把他双腿架在肩膀上，双手撑在他的头的两侧，将他臀部悬空着操他。

他连动一下的力气都没有了，前面的性器已经什么都射不出来了，软趴趴地垂着，后穴也早就麻木了，肚子里被灌满了精液已经高高隆起，像是怀胎三月，精液随着撞击的动作在里面晃荡着。

男人粗重的喘息声，肉体撞击的啪啪声，和阴茎在肠道里搅拌着精液发出的咕啾咕啾声不绝于耳。

看李启飞醒了，沈渊伸出一只手覆在他隆起的腹部上，对他恶劣一笑：“你看，像不像怀孕了？”

李启飞吐出一个字：“滚。”

沈渊脸色一变，低头撕咬他的嘴唇，下身发狠地奋力冲撞，精液被挤压出来从穴口流下，再被狠狠撞击得四处飞溅，打湿了两人的交合处。

嘴唇被咬破了几个口子，直到渗出血来沈渊才停下，然后张口咬住李启飞的颈侧，抖动着射出来。

李启飞疼得倒吸一口气，md，这狗东西迟早要精尽人亡。

“狗东西。”他嘀咕了句就失去了意识。

沈渊听到后加重了嘴上的力道，待尝到血腥味了也没见人吭声，这才抬头看过去，然后发现人又晕过去了。他泄气地侧头倒在对方胸口上，一动不动，不一会又抬起头来看李启飞，眼里写满了疯狂。

李启飞不在的这几年，沈渊觉得度日如年，蚀骨的思念让心里一直有着被撕扯一样的疼，在见到对方的时候更是达到了巅峰，疼得他喘不过气来，直到再次将对方抱在怀里，疼痛才慢慢减轻。

看着此刻在他身下昏睡的人，他忽然热泪盈眶，累积的思念化作泪水一颗一颗砸下来。

“你哭什么？“

李启飞此刻内心几乎是崩溃的，他只想好好睡个觉，怎么就这么难呢？每次晕过去的时候以为终于可以睡了，谁知道老是被对方操醒，本以为这次应该真的能睡个好觉了吧，没想到却被对方的眼泪砸醒了。

他能怎么办，他也很绝望啊。

搞得像是他欺负他一样。

沈渊听他这么问，眼泪掉得更凶了，他想起当年对方也是这样若无其事地这么问他，那时是因为对自己所产生的不信任感，无法确信，使他不能够确信那些他看到的事情确实在发生，强烈的自我怀疑和自我怀疑带来的恐惧让他濒临崩溃，所以他哭了。

那现在呢？

无可自拔的深爱，爱而不得的痛苦，无处诉说的委屈，失而复得的喜悦，患得患失的惶恐，。。。。

太多太多了他不知道。他以前一直觉得爱一个人会很开心，可是当他真的爱上一个人，爱到灵魂深处时，会感到难过，越触及灵魂的东西总是会让人想哭，更何况这个人还不爱他。

李启飞脸上湿漉漉的全是沈渊流的泪，他觉得再不阻止对方他就要被沈渊的泪水淹没了。

他只是醒来的时候看见他在哭就下意识地问了一句，并不是真的想知道，他现在只想睡觉，什么都不想想也不想听对方bb，他努力抬起双手去扯沈渊的头发将他的头往下拽，拽到自己肩膀上，也不松手闭上眼睛说了一句：“睡觉。”

沈渊在他肩膀上靠了一会，也不哭了。

在感觉到对方想起身的时候李启飞用力拽着沈渊的头发往肩膀上压，不让他起来，心想：好啊，这狗东西，真是没完没了了。

沈渊顿住，说：“你睡吧，我不做了。”

听对方这么说李启飞才松手，沈渊直起身看了下两人的交合处，阴茎还插在里面，他握住阴囊像以前一样一点一点地塞进肉穴里堵住里面的精液，弄完后他低头在那隆起的肚子上亲了一口，然后才侧躺在对方身边从后面抱住他，手盖在李启飞肚子上，头埋在他颈窝处又舔又亲，最后闭上眼睛说了一句：“晚安。”

李启飞闭着眼睛翻了一个大大的白眼。

这狗东西真的是又狗又变态。

晚nmb的安。


	17. 22

22

隔天中午，沈渊醒来看着怀里熟睡的人，听着他的呼吸之声，一呼一吸真真切切，他幸福得想笑出声，又难过得想哭出来，一会哭一会笑的，他感觉自己要疯，这人总是在折磨他，让他患得患失，喜怒无常，变得不再像自己。

沈渊觉得爱李启飞真的是太痛苦了，可是让他放手也是不可能的，他曾经试过放开对方，试过不去想对方，最后却把自己弄得人不人鬼不鬼，行尸走肉般地活着，最后连白子敬都看不下去，和他断绝来往了。

没有李启飞只会让他觉得更痛苦，所以他决定把对方找回来绑在身边，哪里也不许去，就算对方不愿意他也不会放手了，痛苦也好，折磨也罢，只要李启飞还在身边，就是对他最大的安慰了。

必要的时候他也不怕用一些手段来留住对方，只要能让李启飞留下，他什么事情都能做得出来。所以他希望对方乖乖的，别想着逃跑，要是把他惹急了他也不知道自己会干出什么事情来。

反正李启飞这辈子只能和他在一起，就算以后互相折磨他也不会放他离开，他宁愿李启飞和他一起Bad Ending，也不希望李启飞和别人一起Happy Ending，别说End了他连start都不会让他们start，想都别想，他本来就是一个自私的人，也不怕再自私一点。

沈渊收紧了抱着李启飞的手，又将脸在他脖子上蹭，轻轻说了一句：“你终于回来了。”

呵呵，我没有回来，我是被你打晕了拐来的，李启飞在心里回了一句。

他其实早就醒了，只是全身酸软没力气，腿也使不上劲，想跑也跑不了，就先躺着算了，他也想不到在不弄醒沈渊的情况下起身下床的方法，他那玩意还塞在他屁股里面，他感觉他要是把它抽出来了，沈渊绝对能醒，醒了后又要bb，他不想听，也不想说话，就继续躺着装死了。

说实话，这只狗，他没想过会再见面，也没想过他会找来，都四年了怎么还没忘呢，至于吗？

李启飞不是很能理解非某某人不可的这种感情，他中学的时候也喜欢过很多人，两只手都数不过来了，也没觉得非谁谁不可啊。

如果自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己，那就恭喜，如果不喜欢，那也没办法，只能让自己忘了她，然后重新开始，又不是谁离了谁就活不了，都是扯淡。

生活又不是只有爱情，还有其他很多很多的东西，爱情只是很小一部分，不能为了它而不去好好生活啊。他觉得爱情只是人生的调味剂不是必需品，可有可无，无所谓。

所以李启飞现在是有点生气的，他想把这只狗给骂醒了，想骂他能不能有出息一点，人家不喜欢你你也别喜欢他了呀，还搞出这种违法的事情来，有必要吗？脑子是不是进水了？话说他还哭了，就为了这点事还哭唧唧，咋就那么容易哭呢，他也想哭啊。而且，这只狗还tm的固执，说什么都听不进去，简直是对狗弹琴。

越想越生气，然后他憋不住了，他想尿尿。手撑着床要坐起来，骨头像是散架了，刚起来就被身后的人猛地抱紧，后背撞在硬邦邦的胸膛上。

沈渊看他突然起身，吓了一跳，以为他又想走了马上抱住他，“你要做什么？”

“尿尿。”李启飞一脸生无可恋，这狗太tm烦人了。

看沈渊不松手，李启飞打算去扯开他的手却听他说：“我抱你去。”

李启飞马上拒绝道：“不了，我自己去。”

沈渊就当没听见，自顾自地用小孩把尿的姿势将他抱起，阴茎还插在李启飞屁股里不肯抽出来，就这样走进浴室站在马桶前说：“尿吧。”

李启飞知道沈渊变态，但是不知道他这么变态，当他以为这已经很变态了的时候，对方总能做出更变态的事情来，果然，这世上没有最变态，只有更变态。

李启飞想说尿就尿，然后他开始放水，只是尿着尿着他感觉屁股里的东西也渐渐变大了。

对此他没什么想说的。真的。大家都是男人，他懂。

只是在他尿完的时候里面的阴茎也开始慢慢抽插起来。李启飞觉得这就过分了，皱着眉头一脸不悦地说：“你有完没完啊，你要做你去找鸭子，别来找我，他们有的是人乐意被你操，我不想被你操。”

“你说什么？！”沈渊拔高的声音在耳边响起。

“我说让你去找鸭子！鸭子！Money Boy！你听不懂吗？！”李启飞也拔高声音吼回去。

他不想生气的，真的，可是沈渊真的太过分了，听见对方带着怒气的声音他也就来气了，自己都还没生气呢，他凭什么生气？

李启飞觉得自己脾气已经够好了，都不怎么生气的，一是他没那个精力，二是他怕麻烦。要在平时，他还不至于生气，可是他现在浑身难受没力气肚子又饿，罪魁祸首还跟他生气，只觉得气不打一出来，这狗东西总是在挑战他的底线。

“不是这句，你说你不想被我操，那你想被谁操？说啊！”沈渊说完又重重地顶了一下胯。

沈渊其实没想做的，本打算动几下就拔出来，可是听到李启飞这么说后他生气了，不想被他操？那是想被别人操了，看他不把他操死！

李启飞觉得无语，md，原来重点是这里吗？然后他就更生气了，为什么一定是沈渊操他或是别人操他，难道就没有第三种可能吗？

他怼回去：“我不想被谁操！我想操妹子！想让她们为我生猴子！”

沈渊快被他气死了，他觉得必须得治治李启飞，让他断了这个念想，他突然又往前一顶，然后不动了，说：“屁股夹紧了，我要尿在你里面，把你肚子尿大为我生猴子！”

李启飞猛地偏过头来看他，睁大着眼睛满脸不可思议地说：“你说什么？！”

沈渊一个字一个字地重复了一遍，“我说我要尿在你里面，把你肚子尿大，让你为我生猴子！”

沈渊见李启飞哑口无言呆楞地把头转回去，心想：呵，小意思，我还治不了你了？

他就等着李启飞向他求饶，求他不要这么做，然后他就让对方保证以后再也不会有这种想法了。

“你尿吧。”

“你说什么？！”沈渊惊呼道。

李启飞听见沈渊说要尿在他里面的时候真的是惊呆了，然后他突然就泄气了，觉得自己好傻，他和变态斗什么呀，谁斗得过变态，变态可是无敌的，这不是给他放大招来了吗？一边又觉得庆幸，还好他说的是尿他里面不是尿他嘴里，不然他可真接受不了得和他打起来，虽然他打不过他。

这样一想，他觉得自己完全能接受沈渊尿他里面，反正肚子里也全是对方精液，精液和尿液好像也没差多少。

他怕沈渊改变主意要尿他嘴里就赶紧答应了，毕竟变态的心思谁都猜不到，他觉得沈渊真能干出这事来，没有变态做不到的，只有你想不到的。

可是见沈渊这反应李启飞只觉得自己药丸，心想：艹，这死变态不会是想反悔吧？不能给他这机会。

“你这人是不是有毛病？你不是说要尿吗？到底尿不尿啊？不尿的话快拔出去，我肚子难受。”

李启飞假装不耐烦地催沈渊，其实心里是忐忑的，md，拜托你了赶紧尿吧。

“尿……”

听对方这么说李启飞暗自松了一口气。

沈渊觉得自己还是太嫩了，他斗不过李启飞这个老司机。心好累，赶紧完事洗洗吃饭吧。他身子一抖就尿出来了。

“诶？卧槽！好烫！好烫！烫烫烫呀！不是，你等会，要炸了！肚子要炸了呀！“

“你别乱动，都出来了。“

“不出来留着过年不成？“

“你要是想我也没意见。“

“你弄完没？我太难受了，肚子又饿。“

“好了，你排出来吧。“

沈渊把阴茎抽出来，里面的东西一股脑地全都喷出来了，李启飞感觉肚子里面还有，他一边摁着肚子一边使劲，又排出一堆精液混杂着尿液的浊液。

李启飞浑身虚脱，刚刚挤得太用力了，头晕加眼前一阵阵发黑，他也不想动了闭目养神，任由沈渊帮他清理后面和洗澡。

他全程闭着眼睛瘫着，偶尔动动嘴催一下沈渊：“搞快点！”，再拍开对方乱摸的咸猪手不耐烦地说：“别搞我！”

最后终于搞完了李启飞在沙发上葛优躺，沈渊围了条浴巾在床边讲电话，也不知道在说什么，眼睛还盯着他看。

不想鸟他，李启飞感觉身体被掏空了，只想躺着吃饭，见沈渊打完电话，他问：“我衣服呢？我想穿衣服。”

李启飞现在虽然穿着浴袍，但是他感觉没有安全感，他还是喜欢穿衣服。

沈渊走过来居高临下地对他说：“我叫了吃的等一下会送过来，吃完后再把衣服还你，我去洗一下，门我让人从外面锁上了，从里面打不开，你乖乖的别乱跑，知道吗？“

李启飞现在急缺一根打狗棒。

见他没反应沈渊皱了皱眉，转身朝浴室走去，然后浴室传来水声。

李启飞一动不动地躺着想事情，他想：沈渊这狗太固执了，和他硬碰硬是行不通的，讨不了好处，得顺着毛捋，只能采取迂回战术了，先顺着他的意思，然后随机应变。

嗯，就是这样。


	18. 23

23

沈渊从浴室出来就看见李启飞还保持着原来的姿势丝毫不动地躺着，他想笑，又怕笑出声惹那人不高兴，他俩现在的气氛还是比较严肃的，不适合笑。

两个人隔着一张桌子面对面，一个坐着看文件，一个继续葛优躺，谁都不理谁，谁都不说话，等着吃的送过来。

沈渊是有话要和李启飞说，但他不想现在去招惹对方，因为他知道他要说的话一定会惹对方生气，说不定又得和他打一场持久战，他现在很饿，想先吃饱了恢复体力再对付面前这人。

李启飞没什么想说的，敌人不动他不动，敌人动了他再动，不过他也不希望沈渊现在和他说话，他现在又饿又累，不想动也不想说话，尽量保持低耗模式，等着吃饭。

十分钟后，两个人面对着一桌饭菜坐着，谁也不说话，都闷头吃饭。此刻房间里静悄悄的，只偶尔有餐具碰撞的声音 。

等两人都吃完后李启飞开口说：”衣服给我。“然后他就看见沈渊起身去从酒店客房保险箱里把他的衣服拿出来了。

天呐，他是来搞笑的吗？

李启飞第一次见有人往保险箱里放衣服的，而且这套衣服和内裤加起也就不到两百块。

他还能说什么？

无法克说。

李启飞把衣服接过来穿上，刚穿好就听沈渊说：“你跟我回去，马上就走。”

“回哪里？“

“Y市。“

Y市啊，大学是在那里上的，反正他孑然一身，对他来说去哪里都一样，没差，还不是一样要吃饭工作睡觉。

“哦，那我东西怎么办？“

“我已经派人去收拾了，之后会寄过去。“

“行，那走吧。“

“。。。。。“

沈渊戒备地看着他，不对劲，太不对劲了，事情怎么可能这么顺利，他怎么都不反抗一下，而且看起来也没有不情愿的样子。

有问题。

难道李启飞是想耍花招，想让他放松警惕，趁他不注意的时候逃跑？

虽然他骗对方说他手里还有着那个视频，拿它来威胁对方，但是只要李启飞跑掉了，让他找不到他，联系不到他，自己就没办法威胁他，视频也就没有存在的意义了。

想威胁别人，首先得有人肯被你威胁啊，如果连人都找不到，你要怎么威胁？

沈渊想李启飞应该是想到了这一点，所以才假装顺从打算逃跑，他觉得这个可能性很大，他得盯紧对方不能让他有机会跑掉。

Y市。

晚上，一栋别墅内，沈渊坐在沙发上，眼神有点发直，一副神经衰弱的样子盯着前面正躺着看电视，一边欢乐地笑着的人。

从X市到Y市这一路上沈渊都不敢放松警惕，时时刻刻紧绷着神经，目不转睛地盯着眼前人的一举一动，他怕一个不注意就把对方给放跑了，可是这人一路都很正常，太正常了，偶尔还和他像普通朋友那样聊几句，像是他们之间从来没发生过什么不愉快的事情。

李启飞越是正常沈渊就觉得越是可疑，越是可疑他越不敢放松警惕，搞得自己变得不太正常，一副神经兮兮疑神疑鬼的样子，对方打个喷嚏沈渊都觉得李启飞是在给谁打暗号，对方在他没注意的时候和别人交接上了。

他甚至觉得整个飞机上的人都有可能是李启飞的人，都是来帮助对方逃跑的。旁边的人在呼呼大睡，他觉得也可能是装睡，所以他连眼睛都不敢闭一下，怕自己错过什么重要的事。

回到家后，他本来快卸下戒备了，又马上提醒自己李启飞可能就是在等这个时机行动，所以他一丝一毫都不能松懈，然后神经绷得更紧了。

随着时间的流逝，越发紧张，神经紧绷到快要断了，沈渊觉得自己快疯了，看着对方像个没事人一样看着电视，时不时还笑出声，一副游刃有余的样子，他再也受不了这样的折磨了，紧绷的神经终于断开了，他歇斯底里地喊道：“你到底想干什么？！”


	19. 24

24

李启飞吓了一大跳，马上坐直。

？？？

发生什么事了？

他还惊魂未定，就见沈渊向他扑过来将他按倒在沙发上，面目狰狞地吼道：“你想干什么？打算逃跑吗？李启飞我告诉你，你跑不掉的！你这辈子都别想离开我，我不会让你走的，你死了这条心吧！我不会给你机会离开我的！我要把你关起来谁都见不到，哪里也去不了，你会只有我，只有我一个！”

这突如其来的变故让李启飞整个人都傻掉了，还没反应过来就被沈渊抱起来扛在肩上，他惊呼道：“诶！你干什么！放我下来！有话好好说啊！”

李启飞拍打沈渊的背，去扯他的衣服，对方都毫无反应，自顾自地上楼走到卧室，进去后将他一把丢在床上。

“哎呦！”李启飞感觉自己快脑震荡了，起身要下床却听见落锁的声音，沈渊背靠在门上怪异地痴笑起来，突然又一脸痛苦地蹲下来，抓着头发喃喃自语，“跑不掉的。。不会的。。不会走的。。“

李启飞此刻才清楚地意识到，沈渊或许可能真的患有精神疾病。

他觉得自己必须得说点什么，或是做点什么，得将沈渊从失控的边缘拉回来。

李启飞想下床，沈渊听见动静猛地抬头警戒地盯着他，问：“你想去哪？”

李启飞被看得有点方，坐在床沿紧张地说：“没有要去哪。”

沈渊突然起身朝他快步走来，李启飞更紧张了，下意识地绷直身体，沈渊来到他身前，一下跪在他腿间扑进他怀里，将他紧紧抱住，力道大得几乎要把他的腰给勒断。

“不许走！”

李启飞僵硬着皱了下眉头，语气平静道：“我不走。”

沈渊马上回了他一句：“我不相信你！”

李启飞提醒道：“我怎么会走呢？我不是有把柄在你手里吗？你忘了吗？”

然后就见沈渊喃喃自语道：“把柄。。是啊。。有把柄。“然后突然猛地抬头，用一副快哭出来的表情对他说：”没有，没有了，骗你的。。。什么都没有。。。所以你要走吗？。。。你会走吗？“

看沈渊这副样子，李启飞只觉得心惊。

是因为我吗？是因为我你才会变成这样的吗？李启飞在心里默默地问。

随后他抬手帮沈渊理了理被抓乱的头发，说：“不走，没有把柄也不走。”

这句话像是刺激到了对方，沈渊又开始歇斯底里，“你骗人！之前你把视频删了之后还不是一样走了！你总是这样骗我！一直都在骗我！从以前开始就在骗我！你除了说不喜欢我之外，哪一句说的是实话！现在又要骗我！你怎么能这样对我？。。你不能这样对我！不要这样对我。。。。”

李启飞有点慌了，他直觉再放任对方这样下去就要来不及了。

来不及。。。。

来不及什么？

李启飞全身汗毛竖起，头皮发麻。忽然，他双手捧住沈渊的头，低头亲下去。

顿时房间里鸦雀无声，时间像是静止了一样，谁都没有动，就这么两唇相碰亲了几秒后李启飞退开了。

见沈渊一动不动，用一副呆愣的样子望着自己，李启飞又伸出舌头在他的嘴唇上舔了一下。

沈渊身躯一颤，开口道：“你在干什么？”

鬼知道他在干什么。

李启飞再次亲下去，然后把舌头伸进去，在对方上腭处轻轻舔过，又去寻沈渊的舌头。

下一秒，沈渊忽地起身将他扑倒在床上，欺身压上，凶狠地吻住他。

李启飞感觉嘴上的伤口又裂开了，他也只是皱了下眉头，伸出双臂圈住沈渊的脖子，主动回应对方的吻。

舌头在口腔内打圈，有节奏的舔舐着对方的舌尖，互相吮吸舌头，唾液不分彼此。经过一段时间后，沈渊稍稍退出来一点舔掉了李启飞嘴唇上的血迹，两唇相碰，唇与唇紧贴着摩擦，又伸出舌头舔舐他的上下唇，之后再度吻下去。

两人紧紧地纠缠在一起，吻得难分难舍，气息与气息的交换，舌尖与舌尖的纠缠，在这样的热吻中，本该陷入情欲中的李启飞，微微睁开的眼睛分外清明，他像个局外人一样，清醒地看着沈渊动情至深，在爱欲里沉沦。

李启飞在心里叹息：又是一道无解的题。

待结束的时候，两人分开一点，唇瓣牵扯出一条细细的银丝，李启飞大口大口地喘着粗气，嘴唇湿润，双颊微红，感觉到下面有硬硬的东西顶着，他了然，刷地一下将上衣脱掉，看着沈渊说：“要做吗？”


	20. 25

25

李启飞看着近在咫尺深情注视着他的人，眼里全是他的倒影，发现这好像是他第一次认真看沈渊。

原来他是长这样的啊。

他回想记忆里沈渊的样子，只能想到一个模糊的五官和高大的身影，他好像真的从来没有认识过对方。

在他印象里他只知道沈渊是个高富帅，好像挺讨厌他，然后就莫名其妙地变喜欢，是个变态，然后，然后就没有然后了。

他努力回想以前和沈渊的种种过往，发现还真被沈渊说对了，他一直都在撒谎，从来都在敷衍对方，十句里面只有半句是真话。

想想也觉得好笑，本来两人就没什么交流，他都尽量避着沈渊，避无可避的时候也是对方问一句，他回一句，不愿多做交流，随便应付，能说是，就不会说不是，多说一个字都嫌麻烦，只想快点摆脱他，也从来不和他对视，怕惹麻烦上身。

他觉得这不能怪他，谁让沈渊特烦人，老是搞事情，他这人又懒又怕麻烦，只想敷衍了事，只要能应付沈渊他也不介意撒谎骗他。

沈渊双臂撑在他头两侧，低头在他额头浅浅一吻，吐出一小截舌尖舔画至他的眼睛，用唇轻轻摩擦眼睛周围，舌尖轻舔眼睑，再在睫毛上描绘舔舐，之后撬开眼皮在眼白轻轻舔过。

嘴唇顺着脸颊一路滑到耳朵，含住他的耳垂吮吸，轻咬摇动，舌头舔舐耳廓，舌尖在耳孔轻转舔钻，再滑到鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，颈部轻轻舔咬。

李启飞心想：是狗无疑，鉴定完毕。

他盯着天花板出神，突然乳头被用力吮吸，他被激得呻吟出声。

沈渊将两根手指顺势插进他嘴里肆意搅拌，李启飞配合着用舌头舔舐，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下。

沈渊的舌尖在乳晕处似有似无地打着圈，李启飞痒得抱紧他的头，背部拱起把胸部往他嘴里送，难耐的呻吟声从口中溢出。

沈渊对着乳头狠狠地舔吸了一口，放开的时候发出了啵地一声，他抽出手指舔掉了上面的唾液，然后脱掉了李启飞的裤子和内裤，分开双腿压向两边，露出了下面的肉穴。

肉穴因为昨天使用过度而红肿外翻着，沈渊弯腰低头将脸埋进臀肉中，鼻尖探进穴里深深地吸了一口，他全身轻颤，像个瘾君子一样，吸了又吸，一脸满足的表情。

果然变态是世界无敌的，李启飞此刻已经放弃思考了。

沈渊吸了一会后对着肉穴又舔又亲，之后忽地一口含住李启飞的性器上下吞吐。

李启飞啊了一声瞬间双腿夹紧，又被沈渊固定住，看他一副吃得津津有味的样子李启飞也不想管了，他爱怎样就怎样吧，最后他射在了沈渊嘴里。

沈渊掏出早就硬挺的阴茎，吐出嘴里的精液抹上去，并拢李启飞的双腿抬起来紧紧抱住，扛在肩上，说：“夹紧了。”说完就前后抽插起来。

阴茎摩擦着阴茎，阴囊拍打着阴囊，席卷而来的快感加上刚刚才射过一次，让李启飞本就酸软的双腿更加使不上劲，大腿内侧止不住地痉挛，他尽力夹紧双腿，脚趾卷曲，双手拽着床单喘着粗气。

随着撞击声越来越快，越来越重，李启飞渐渐呻吟出声，最后射了出来，精液射在他身体和脸上，他张嘴喘息着，眼角滑出几滴生理性的泪水，他抬眸看向深渊，就见对方全身通红，正一脸痴迷地看着自己。

李启飞觉得真搞笑，沈渊怎么会露出这种表情呢？真是无法理解，他不禁笑出声来。

沈渊被那一笑刺激得一下全射出去了，心想：他好像很久都没有对我笑过了。不对，他本来就很少对我笑。

沈渊放开李启飞的腿，伸手把对方身上两人的精液慢慢混合抹开，涂满对方身上，又低头在李启飞微肿的乳头上吸了一下，再伸出手指将对方脸上的精液抹掉，插进对方嘴里，说：“舔干净。”

看着沈渊眼里闪着光，嘴角挂着若隐若现的笑意，明显一脸兴奋的样子，李启飞听话地将他的手指舔干净，心里暗自松了一口气。

还好那个变态又回来了，我太难了，李启飞在心里默默地为自己点了一根蜡烛。

这时候沈渊的手机响了，他看了一眼后接起电话，就在一旁谈起事情来。

李启飞下床抖着双腿去浴室快速地洗漱了一下，出来的时候沈渊还在讲电话，他翻出睡衣穿上，然后自顾自地上床睡觉去了。

不知过了多久，在他昏昏欲睡之际听见浴室传来水声，之后又过了一会，他感觉床的另一边陷了下去。

沈渊掀开被子躺下，伸手就将背对着自己的人拖进怀里，转过来面对他，在对方额头上亲了亲才抱着对方睡觉。

李启飞皱眉，心想：啊，md，神烦。


	21. 26

26

隔日早上，李启飞半梦半醒间感觉有人在亲自己，他睁开眼看见的就是沈渊被放大几倍的俊脸。

艹！

他吓得头往后缩了一下，这还是他第一次睡醒睁眼就看到沈渊的脸，不过这张脸再怎么好看也是个带把的，他还是觉得有点惊悚的。

再看对方微微皱眉，一身笔挺的西装，白衬衫一丝不苟地扣到最上面，五官精致端方，发丝梳得整整齐齐，一脸禁欲的样子。

嗯，衣冠禽兽，人模狗样的西装变态。

李启飞暗自下了结论，正想翻身就听沈渊说：“我去上班了，冰箱里有吃的你等下起来热了再吃，午饭我会带过来给你，你乖乖的在家等我，别乱跑，知道吗？”

李启飞此刻不仅急需一根打狗棒，还急需一部打狗棒法。

见他不回答，沈渊又凑过去亲李启飞却被对方一把将脸推开了。

“快滚吧。”李启飞翻了个身继续睡。

沈渊微愣，随即笑了笑，在他后脑勺上亲了一口，“那我走了。”然后开门离开了。

过了一会，李启飞睁开眼睛下床洗漱，换了衣服后下楼吃早餐。吃完最后一口，他给自己倒了杯牛奶，嘴里喝着眼睛却撇向玄关处。

他放下杯子走过去，看着紧闭着的门，他试着推开，然后发现门被锁上了打不开。

沈渊不相信他。

想想也是，确实没什么可信的，本来就是因为他手里有他的把柄他才跟过来的，现在把柄没有了他更不可能留下来。

但是经过昨天的事之后他是真的不打算走了，他虽然不能保证一辈子不离开，但起码现在他是真的想留下来的，可是沈渊却不相信他了。

沈渊现在极度缺乏安全感，精神状态不稳定，他觉得如果这时候他再袖手旁观，很有可能造成无法挽回的后果。

他不想这样，所以他想让沈渊相信他，相信他不会走，把他稳住，至于其他的事情，到时候再说吧。

他本来就是一个得过且过，过一天算一天的人，没有梦想，没有目标，无欲无求，但这并不代表他不想好好生活，他对生活还是充满希望的，所以他不想一辈子都和沈渊绑在一起，总有一天他会走的。

他不想为了沈渊而放弃自己的人生，也不想让沈渊的精神状态恶化下去。

md，太难了，难道就没有两全其美的办法吗？

艹，不想了。

沈渊想关就让他关吧，让他安心一点，之后再想办法让他放他出去，事情总会有转机的。

这么决定后李启飞给自己找事情做，中午就等沈渊喂食，看着他吃完后沈渊再离开，他继续打发时间，等沈渊下班回来后再一起吃晚饭。

饭后李启飞看着电视，沈渊就坐在一旁看文件，看他在工作，李启飞也不想打扰到他，就把电视关了上楼洗澡，从浴室出来就看见沈渊在房间里继续工作着。

李启飞心想：他怎么跟过来了？也是，这里是他的家他想去哪就去哪，我管不着。

他穿上睡衣就打算去书房拿本书来看，刚把门打开就听沈渊说：“你去哪里？”

“拿书。”

md，狗皮膏药似的。

晚上，李启飞在床上看着书，思绪却飘了起来，他想啊，他们俩还真的是无话可说呢，本来两人都是不怎么说话的人，而且也不了解对方，生活的圈子也不一样，没什么共同话题，唯一的相似处就是都认识白子敬吧。

话说当初他要是不去和白子敬搭话，后来沈渊也就不会遇见他，也就不会变成那个样子，也不会是今天这种局面。

之后他又想啊，遇见就遇见吧也没什么，他只是想不明白到底是哪里出了问题，才会让沈渊萌生这种不该有的情愫。

太不可思议了。

他仔细回想他都干了些什么，然后发现自己对沈渊从来都是无视和退避三舍，要么就是敷衍，真没干过其他事了。

这么想着他就看了沈渊一眼，发现对方正在看他。

？？？

看他做什么？

“你有事吗？”

“没有。”

“那你看我做什么？”

“没事就不能看吗？“

“。。。。”

莫名其妙。

都是大老爷们有什么好看的，不管他了，他想看就让他看吧，又不会掉块肉。

沈渊看着那个让他胸口微微发烫的人，嘴角不自觉地上扬，他觉得很好，现在这样就很好了，他等这一天等得太久了，想和他一起生活，一起过日子，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，相拥而眠，相拥而醒，睡前最后一眼是他，醒后第一眼也是他。什么都想做，也可以什么都不做，就像现在这样，只是安静的看着他，他就觉得很幸福。

明明这些事情早在四年前就可以实现的，这个人却丢下他跑了。

幸好，最终还是把他找回来了。

只要李启飞在，只要他一直都在身边，他就可以忍受他不爱他，忍受他带来的一切痛苦和折磨。

饮鸩止渴，甘之如饴。


	22. 27

27

李启飞的日常就是等沈渊喂食和被沈渊操。

工作日的话还好，一到周末李启飞就有点吃不消了，沈渊只要不上班就会压着他从早上操到晚上，除了吃饭睡觉外就是操他。

李启飞觉得这样下去自己会先精尽人亡，他找沈渊谈了一下对方才消停一点。

不过，沈渊真的太tm黏人了。

每次射完了还是黏糊到不行，他蹲个厕所，沈渊把jb塞他嘴里；他去厨房喝点水，也要跟过来做会儿活塞运动；看个电视也得搂着下半身合体。反正就是沈渊的jb是鱼，他的穴里有海，不能分开。

李启飞不知道沈渊是因为本来就是个黏人精，还是因为没有安全感才会这样，他觉得后者可能性大一点。

日子就这么一天一天的过去了，也不知道什么时候是个尽头。

在被关着的日子里，李启飞发现沈渊时常会盯着他看，虽说不会掉块肉吧，但是会被操，而且特别狠，因为他会主动回应沈渊，李启飞只能想到通过这种方式给对方安全感。

比如现在，李启飞正躺着玩游戏机，沈渊就坐在一旁盯着他看，毫不意外地他看见沈渊腿间高高顶起的帐篷，他就装作不知道，该干嘛干嘛。

不一会，李启飞就感觉自己的脚踝被人握住，沈渊就像一只发情的野兽一样盯着他，李启飞笑笑，张开双臂对沈渊说：“过来。”

他话音刚落，沈渊就迫不及待地扑过来和他热情激吻，手伸进他的裤子里色情地揉捏他的臀肉。

结束这个吻的时候，李启飞也被脱了个精光，他喘息着，握住自己的双腿向两边打开，露出下面的肉穴，对沈渊说：“进来。”

沈渊捧住他的臀部抬高，掰开臀瓣，微微用力，穴口附近的嫩肉被带出来一点，低头将鼻子埋进肉穴里一阵猛吸。

李启飞下意识地缩紧肉穴，沈渊的鼻子被挤出去，接着他的臀瓣就被警告意味地拍打了一下，李启飞又放松肉穴让对方继续，心想：别人吸猫，他吸菊，是个狼人。

自从那天开始，沈渊就像上瘾了一样，每天都要吸一吸，而且特别执着，有一次李启飞再也忍受不了，他不想让沈渊做这种事情，就坚决不让他吸，说以后也不许他吸了，沈渊听后又露出那种不安的情绪，颤声说：“不行，你让我吸啊，不然我感觉不到你在这里。“

李启飞惊觉不能再被关着了，必须得出去才行，就算他人在这里沈渊也觉得不安，到底是不相信他。

突然李启飞的臀瓣被重重咬了一口，思绪被拉了回来，沈渊不悦地说：“在想什么？这么不专心。”

李启飞笑笑，伸出一只腿勾住沈渊的腰，另一只腿踩在对方勃起的性器上，隔着衣料来回摩擦，看着沈渊说：“想你的大jb啊，快插进来。”

脚下的性器更大了。

沈渊呼吸急促握住李启飞的双腿压向他的肩膀，让他自己扶着，然后掏出紫红肿胀的阴茎，对着穴口摩擦。

等了一会也不见对方插进来，李启飞被弄得瘙痒难耐，肉穴一缩一缩的渴望被填满，红着眼睛说：“快插进来，好痒，受不了了。”

沈渊伸出一只手抚摸他的脸颊，炽热的眼神看着他说：“想要吗？”

李启飞轻笑着回答：“特别特别想。”

沈渊也笑笑，说：“那叫一声老公，叫老公我就给你。”

李启飞迟疑着，如果可以，他是真的不想对着一个男人叫老公的。

见他不回答，沈渊突然表情变得狰狞，喊道：“叫啊！”

艹，不行了，明天就和他说出去的事。

李启飞偏过头在沈渊手掌心上舔了舔，看着他说：“老公，骚穴好痒啊，想吃老公的大jb了，快插进来。”

沈渊全身一颤，阴茎抖动着射了出来。

李启飞感到穴口一凉，瞪大眼睛看着沈渊。

！！！

不会吧，这么刺激的吗？

沈渊恼怒地低头咬住李启飞的脸，舔了又舔，说：“都怪你，你怎么那么骚啊？”

嗯，都怪他。

李启飞笑着扭腰摆臀，用湿漉漉的肉穴去摩擦依旧硬挺的阴茎，说：“喜欢吗？”

沈渊压着他的腿猛地操进去，一插到底：“喜欢，你越骚老公越喜欢。”随后慢慢律动起来。

“恩。。。啊。。”李启飞呻吟出声，被填满的感觉让他浑身酥软。随着抽插的进行，龟头时不时地摩擦着前列腺，快感不断，他主动用双腿夹紧了沈渊的腰，扭动着身体，喘息着说：“快点。。老公再快一点。。”

这副模样勾得沈渊再也忍不住了，更加疯狂地抽插着他的身体，每一下都重重撞击在他敏感的骚心，直插得他长着嘴不断呻吟。

“哈啊。。啊啊。。恩恩。。”李启飞泪眼汪汪，口水从嘴角流下来，又被沈渊舔掉。李启飞勾住沈渊的脖子和他吻在一起，交换着彼此的唾液。

沈渊拖住他的臀部，一把将他从沙发上抱起，李启飞整个人都挂在沈渊身上，双腿紧紧圈着他的腰。沈渊边走边摆胯顶弄，舌头交缠在一起，将他抵在墙上操干，当背部接触到冰凉的墙面，李启飞一个哆嗦，死死绞紧体内的阴茎。

沈渊咬住李启飞的舌头拉扯，分泌的唾液从口中流出，打湿了两人的下巴。

沈渊放慢抽插的速度，改成九浅一深地操弄，额头相抵，灼热的呼吸交错着，深情地望着对方说：“夹这么紧，喜欢吗？喜欢老公操你吗？”

饥渴的肉壁紧紧绞住阴茎，李启飞睁着泪水迷蒙的双眼望着他，手主动伸到两人交合的地方，来回抚摸，“喜欢。。喜欢老公的大jb操我。。把我干坏。。。骚穴想吃老公的精液了。。老公快射进来。。射进来。。”

体内的性器又胀大了一圈。

沈渊双目猩红，额头上的青筋暴起，胯下疯狂撞击起来，“马上给你，老公马上就射给你。”

李启飞流着泪喘息呻吟，口水一直流到脖子，肉穴被粗暴地进出着，穴口被打出的白沫滴滴答答地掉在地上。

沈渊将头埋在他的颈窝里，张口咬住他的肩头，阴茎深深顶进他的体内，抖动着把精液射进去。

敏感的肠壁被精液一下一下冲刷着，李启飞紧紧抱住沈渊的头，双腿用力收紧，阴茎进入得更深，全身轻颤着一起射了出来。

两人抱在一起喘息着，沈渊在他脖子又吸又舔，一路上移到他的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬，再把他脸上的泪水一点一点舔干净，胯下又开始慢慢抽动起来，“爽吗？老公操得你爽不爽？”

李启飞低喘着回答：“爽。。老公的大jb操得我爽死了。。”

沈渊笑着把他背过去，阴茎在肠道內转了一个圈，李启飞闷哼出声，刚射过的性器又挤出几滴透明液体，他双脚着地，弯腰扶着墙撅高屁股，沈渊双臂圈住他的腰，俯身趴在他的背上舔吻，下身快速挺送着。

李启飞双腿发软，身体渐渐往下坠，沈渊顺势抱着他跪在地上，腿挤进他腿间把他双腿往两边大大分开，让李启飞整个人都跪坐在他的阴茎上。

“不行不行。。太深了。。换个姿势。。换个姿势操。。好不好？”李启飞感觉体内的阴茎快顶到胃了，让他有种要被捅穿的错觉，太可怕了，他差点就要萎了。

李启飞抬起身体把阴茎抽出来，抽到只剩下龟头在里面的时候，后面伸来一双手，穿过他的腋下扣住他的肩膀，猛地往下拽，同时沈渊抬胯重重往上一撞。

“啊啊啊啊！！！！”李启飞尖叫出声，阴茎破开肠壁直顶肠道深处，达到前所未有的深度。

沈渊明显感到龟头一热，就知道自己已经进入到对方体内最深处。

沈渊握住李启飞的手，盖在他手背，手指慢慢穿过他的指缝扣住，覆在他腹部的凸起上，在他耳边说：“感觉到了吗？我在你的体内，我们就这样永远不分开，好不好？”

李启飞现在不敢动，稍微动一下就进入得更深，掌心隔着肚皮触摸到龟头，似乎连龟头的形状都能摸得一清二楚，感觉很奇怪，又有点害怕，怕沈渊一个不小心真的把他给顶穿了，他讨好似的说：“好，不分开，我们换个姿势操好不好？我想看着你的脸，嗯？”

谁知道沈渊突然就不吃他这一套了，抱紧他说：“不行，我喜欢这个姿势，能够深深地操进你的最里面，感受着我的jb被你温热的肠壁紧紧包裹的感觉，我很开心。”

艹，这狗东西居然开窍了。

李启飞还想说点什么，沈渊忽地大力撞击起来，一只手箍紧他不让他动弹，腹部上的手也微微用力按压，阴茎一下一下撞进最深处，龟头隔着肚皮顶在掌心，凸起又落下。

李启飞张嘴哭叫呻吟，“啊啊啊。。。轻点。。。恩。。啊，不行。。恩。。恩要。。啊。。破了，哈啊。。。啊恩。。”

沈渊却像打了兴奋剂一样更加猛烈地撞击起来，舌头不停地舔舐着他的颈项。

李启飞再也受不住，全身一颤，大腿痉挛着尿了出来，他一边尿失禁，一边低低哭泣起来。

沈渊看见有淡黄色的尿液从李启飞马眼处断断续续地喷出来，兴奋得满脸通红，他深深地吸了一口气，闻着淡淡的尿骚味，只觉全身像是被一股电流穿过，他浑身一抖，将浓稠的精液一股一股地喷射进对方的肚子里。

听着李启飞小小的哭声，沈渊不断地亲吻着他的耳廓、颈侧和肩头。待对方哭完后，沈渊就着插入的姿势抱着他上楼洗澡。


	23. 28

28

浴缸里放满了水，沈渊抱着李启飞让他靠在他怀里，jb还插在他里面不肯拔出来，双手伸到对方胸前揉捏着两边的乳头。

李启飞现在只感觉身体被掏空了，想到刚才他不仅被操尿了，而且还爽哭了，他又是一脸的生无可恋。

想来他已经被关了三个月，每天不是下面的嘴吃jb，就是上面的嘴吃jb，身体也越发敏感了，乳头被捏了一会就高高挺立起来，他觉得这样下去搞不好真的会对女人硬不起来，想想就可怕，必须得出去才行，明天该怎么跟沈渊说呢？

突然两边的乳头被重重拉扯住，李启飞又痛又爽，呻吟出声：“恩啊。。。”，沈渊低沉的声音在耳边响起：“在想什么？”乳头又被对方往前拉了一点，他握住沈渊的手不让他继续，缓了一下，说：“你先放开。”

接着乳头就被他用食指和大拇指挤压搓揉起来，“啊……放手…”李启飞弓起腰喘息着，沈渊又问：“说不说？”

李启飞频频点头：“说…说……”，感觉对方放松了一点力道，刚想开口就听沈渊说：“别说什么在想我的大jb啊，我不想听，大jb就在你里面了，你也不用想了，我要听实话。”

嘿，还真被他猜到了，他就是想说在想他的大jb。

不过，想听实话？

没门。

他还没蠢到告诉他实话，说他在想以后要是对女人硬不起来怎么办，他害怕，那他还不得被他操死？

李启飞喉结滚动了一下，说：“我在想你的jb为什么这么大。”

沈渊气得把他的乳头又搓又扯又抠，又在浴室里把他干了两次，最后直接把他干晕过去了。

李启飞虽然没被操死，但也被操得半死。

他晕过去前的最后一个想法就是，这只狗真的太tm难伺候了，不是说狗都比较温顺好养的吗，怎么到了他这只就这么脾气暴躁难养呢，他感觉自己可能养了一只疯狗，而且还是一只变态疯狗。

晚上，沈渊抱着怀里昏睡的人，想着刚刚发生的事，他觉得怒气又上来了，他从来都不知道他心里在想些什么，问他他也不说实话。就算把他关起来他也不哭不闹，也不问他要把他关到什么时候，好像对他做什么都可以一样，真不知道他是怎么想的。

话说明明重逢那天这么不愿意和他上床的人，在知道了他手上已经没有什么东西可以威胁他的情况下，为什么会突然变得这么温顺？

沈渊大概是知道原因的，李启飞是被他那天的样子吓到了吧。其实他自己也发现了他不太正常，或许是真的有病吧谁知道呢，他不在乎。

就算真的有，他这个病也是因他而起，只有他才能医治，他就是他的药，只要他在身边，他就什么事都没有。

沈渊低头吻住怀里的人，一只手伸进对方裤子里，来到那被他操得合不拢正淌着浓精的穴口，手指插进去在里面胡乱搅拌着，咕吱作响。

一会后，他放开被他吸肿的嘴唇，抽出手指，将那裹着他精液的手指插进对方的嘴里进进出出，待精液全部抹在他口腔内才抽出来。

“李启飞，你已经逃不掉了。”


	24. 29

29

隔天晚上，李启飞坐在床上走神，他觉得和沈渊相处压力山大，对方从来不掩饰对他的感情，看他的眼神充满浓浓的爱意，他想装作看不见都没办法。

沈渊爱他爱得深沉且疯狂，他觉得太可怕了，这世上怎么会有这样的感情？无法理解。一个人怎么能对另一个人爱成这样，这可能吗？

不可能，果然是因为沈渊脑子有问题。

有时候李启飞会想，等出去后就一走了之，管沈渊疯不疯，这又不是他的错，他没做过什么对不起对方的事。然后又想，要是沈渊真的疯掉呢，沈渊疯掉之后，自己是否真的可以心安理得地继续生活下去？

他不知道。

或许等哪一天他的耐心被磨完了就真的不管对方了吧。

李启飞叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”沈渊坐在不远处看过来问他，李启飞看见桌上被收起来的文件，猜沈渊应该是忙完了，说：“我想和你谈谈。”

沈渊心想：来了。

他还想着李启飞什么时候会来找他谈话，看来是憋不住了。

沈渊走过去坐到李启飞身边，说：“说吧，你想谈什么？”

“我想出去工作。”

“不行。”

md，这狗东西想都不想一下，有必要回答得这么斩钉截铁吗？

“你看，我都被你关了三个月了，也没想着要逃跑啊，不是都听你的话乖乖的了吗？以后也不会跑的，你能不能试着相信我？嗯？”

“不行。”

“你不是说想和我一起好好生活吗？那我们就一起好好生活，你让我出去工作，好不好？”

“不好。”

md，这只狗真的是要气死他了，打又打不过，骂也骂不听，和他好好说话又是这副油盐不进的样子，那就别怪他拿出杀手锏了。

“行吧，那你就继续关着，我记得我跟你说过，我当初是因为寻死才去找你的，如今我好不容易想开了，不想死了，现在又被你关着，也不知道哪天会憋出病来，一个想不开就把自己弄死了。”

果然李启飞看见沈渊身体一僵，露出惊恐之色。

这不是自找的吗？

“你自己好好想想吧。”说完李启飞在床上躺倒用被子蒙住头不去看沈渊。

其实李启飞也没把握能不能说服沈渊，搞不好还会刺激到他，但是他也想不到其它办法了，必须得做出点改变才行，不能再这样继续下去了。

不一会，沈渊恹恹的声音透过被子传来，“为什么想要寻死？”

“没什么，当时太幼稚心理承受力低，遇到一点不顺心的事，就容易走极端，现在已经不会那样了。不过，你要再继续关着我，我也不敢保证我会不会又想不开。”

“你威胁我。”

“我没有威胁你，我只是告诉你一个你这样做之后可能发生的事情而已。”

没错，就是赤裸裸的威胁，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯？

房间里一阵沉默。

李启飞等了好一会也没听见有任何动静，就好奇地把头从被子里探出来一点偷偷察看，然后他就看见沈渊眼睛红红的，用一副要哭不哭的样子盯着自己看。

又来？

李启飞暗自叹了一口气，然后认命地爬过去，面对面跨坐在沈渊腿上，捧住他的脸望着他说：“别担心，什么都不会改变，我只是出去工作而已，还是会回到这个家，回到你身边的，哪里也不会去，好吗？”

沈渊就看着他一言不发，李启飞亲亲他的嘴，继续说：“你就相信我这一次，好不好？嗯？再说了，有你看着我，我还能跑到哪里去呢？你说是不是？”

他说得没错，沈渊心想，之前是因为自己根本就不知道李启飞有跑路的想法才会让他跑掉，现在知道了，有自己盯着他哪里也跑不掉，而且就这么关着他也不是个办法，他总要出去见人的，就像他说的自己也不希望把他关出事来，如果他敢逃跑，大不了打断他的腿让他再也跑不动就好了。

沈渊注视着李启飞，一会后将他抱住，低低说了一句：“好，我答应你。”

早答应不就完事了？

李启飞回抱住他，在他颈侧落下一吻，轻声说：“谢谢你。”


	25. 30

30

李启飞拿回手机后就给他妈妈打了一个电话，“妈，是我。”

“我知道是你，怎么才打来啊？之前给你打过两次都是你同事接的，说你在忙，不方便接电话。我也没什么事，就是想知道你好不好，看你挺忙的，也就没再打给你，你怎么就不知道回个电话呢？”

“哦，我忘了，今天才想起来。”

“果然是个没良心的。”

“嗯。”

。。。。

。。。。

李启飞和他妈妈随便聊了一会就把电话挂了，他转过头来问沈渊，“如果我不提出来要出去，你打算关我到什么时候？

“不知道，能关多久就关多久。”

“你就不怕我家人一直联系不到我而生疑报警吗？”

“我想过了，如果实在瞒不下去，我会让你和他们通话，反正我有的是方法让你妥协乖乖配合我。”

“。。。。什么方法？”

“视频没了可以再拍一个，你父母那个工厂，我只要稍微动一动手指就能让他们做不下去，还有”

“行了，我知道了，你别说了。以后那种视频你也别再拍了，也别去动我家人。”李启飞实在是听不下去，出声打断他。

这狗东西真是太不要脸了。

“嗯，只要你听话。”沈渊走过来从后面抱住他，手伸进他衣服里揉着他胸部。

“我觉得我够听话了，还有，我是真的不打算跑了，我想过了，和谁过还不是一样过，和你过也没什么不可以的，所以我会和你好好过日子的，你就相信我吧。”李启飞边说边侧过身去摸沈渊的胸肌。

男人的胸有什么好摸的？md，果然硬邦邦的，真没意思。他没好气地重重拍了一下沈渊的胸肌就转过身不再理他。

手疼。

“嗯。”沈渊应了一声，声音里听不出情绪。

李启飞觉得沈渊还是不相信他，不过他也不想管了，随他去吧，因为连他自己都不相信他自己。

沈渊突然捏住他的乳头说：“嗯？你这里是不是变大了？”然后将另一只手伸进他的裤子里，揉捏他的臀肉，“好像这里也变大了一点。”

呵呵，扯吧，不就是想吃他豆腐吗，又没说不让他摸。

李启飞回了一句：”没有，你想多了，都是错觉，恩。。。“摸着臀瓣的手突然来到穴口处上下摩擦，他下意识地夹紧双腿闷哼一声。

性欲被挑起，前面的性器有微微抬头的趋势，李启飞突然想起什么来，问道：“沈渊，你父母呢？你父母不管你吗？他们知道你玩男人吗？”

肉穴忽地被插入两指搔刮着肠壁，李启飞呻吟出声，又被沈渊乘机往嘴里插入手指肆意搅拌，圆润的指甲刮及到了肉壁内的褶皱，让他止不住颤抖，被触刮到的肉穴涌起一阵麻痒的感觉，他被迫张着嘴，不断分泌出的唾液顺着沈渊的手指流下来，滴到地上。

“他们管不了我，我也没有玩男人，更没有玩你。“说完抽出手指掏出阴茎，一个挺身操进去。

李启飞尖叫出声，双手扶着阳台的栏杆，尽量放低声音，虽然是晚上他还是怕被别人发现，沈渊不要脸他还是要脸的，还有，什么叫管不了他，是他们根本就不知道吧。

“没关系叫出来，这附近没人，我想听你叫，叫出来给我听好吗？“沈渊扶着他的腰撞击着，手指在他舌根处按压着，李启飞摇头拒绝，如果是在室内要他叫破喉咙都可以，他会配合他，在室外就算了吧，就算没人他也办不到，太羞耻了，他还没这么放得开。

沈渊像是下定决心要让他叫出来，挺着跨发了疯似地干他，李启飞张着嘴喘息着，破碎的呻吟声控制不住地从口中溢出来，在室外被插入的羞耻感让他的身体比平时更加敏感，最后他整个人都软下去，被沈渊抱起来用小孩把尿的姿势继续操。

李启飞头向后靠在沈渊的肩膀上，脸上带着红晕，瞳孔向上翻着，嘴巴张开向下淌着口水，显然是一副被操得神智不清的样子。

沈渊更兴奋了，他抱着李启飞走进屋内，来到一面镜子前操他，咬了一下他的脖子，说：“李启飞，看看你现在的样子，小嘴吸着我的jb不肯放开，只有我能把你操得这么爽，也只有我的jb能喂饱你这张贪吃的小嘴。”

李启飞往镜子里看了一眼就别过头去，被操是一回事，看着自己被操又是另一回事，太别扭了他不想看。

这狗东西，要操就不能好好的在床上操吗？就不能让他躺着享受吗？搞这么多花样做什么？

李启飞报复性地夹紧菊花，想让沈渊快点射出来，不想再陪他搞下去了。

沈渊被他夹得差点就要射出去了，他倒吸一口气，说：“怎么？下面的小嘴又想吃精液了？”

“是啊，你快点射进来喂饱它好不好？”说完就在沈渊颈侧凸起的青筋处舔了舔，又在他耳边吹着气。

“你找死！”沈渊骂了一句就转战到床上往死里干他。一会后沈渊射了出来，正打算再来一发的时候，李启飞抬脚抵在他胸膛上，微微用力将他推出去，“不要了，屁股疼。”

“是吗？我看看。”沈渊弯腰查看，肉穴吐着精液，穴口处微微泛红，看起来没什么事，他抬头问李启飞：“很疼吗？”

李启飞看着沈渊腿间那还在充血硬挺着的性器点点头。

不疼，骗你的，傻逼。

沈渊见他点头，亲亲他的脚，说：“那不做了，我抱你去洗洗。”

“不用了，我想含着你的精液睡觉。”

其实李启飞只是不想再让沈渊碰他了，沈渊既然说了要抱他去洗，就肯定不会让他自己去洗。反正他都习惯了下面黏糊糊地睡觉，也不会觉得难受。

李启飞看见沈渊的性器更大了，沈渊憋得满脸通红，青筋暴起，俯身狠狠地吻住他，性器硌他腿上又硬又烫，沈渊放开他，帮他穿上裤子，盖上被子，说：“睡吧。”

李启飞闭上眼睛睡觉，他发现自己对沈渊真的是撒谎成性，因为说实话的后果很麻烦，他懒得应付，他也不想这样的，可是他知道，那些实话沈渊不喜欢听，他不想和他吵，太烦人了，所以只能说一些他喜欢听的话。

果然不是一路人。

听着浴室里的水声，李启飞睁开眼睛，嗤笑了一声。

“傻狗。”


	26. 31

31

李启飞开始工作了，他还是找了一份幼师的工作，沈渊也问过他为什么要做这个工作，他如实回答了，就说以前觉得活着没什么意思，自从在幼儿园工作后，虽然也没觉得活着有多少意思，但至少对生活抱有希望了，和小朋友们在一起他还是觉得挺开心的。

沈渊其实是不希望李启飞做这个工作的，整天被一群孩子围绕着，这会提醒李启飞就是因为自己对方这辈子都不可能会有自己的孩子，增加李启飞对他的怨气。但是他也想让对方活得开心一点，所以他没有反对，他想，怨就怨吧，反正他大概一辈子都会怨着他，也不怕再多一点。

如果李启飞知道了沈渊的想法，他只会觉得沈渊想太多了，他没打算和他在一起一辈子，他觉得一辈子这么长，什么事情都有可能发生，只要他不放弃，总有一天他能摆脱他的。

时间飞逝，半年很快就过去了。

李启飞下班后和同事们一起去吃饭，他平时都是拒绝的，他不喜欢这种很多人聚在一起的活动，但他今天是被一群女同事硬拉着跟过来的，以后还要一起工作他也不好翻脸，也不知道这些人是怎么了，硬要带他过来。

中途找个理由赶紧溜吧，他这么想着手机铃声就响了，他看了一下，是“狗东西”打来的。

他挂断后回了一条微信，【我不方便接电话，你打字吧，有事吗？】

客厅内，沈渊坐在沙发上生气，被挂断电话后他差点就把手机摔了，这时微信提示音响了，他一看是“猫南北”给他发的，还好没摔。

猫南北就是李启飞。

沈渊有一次在无意中发现，李启飞把手机里他的名字改成了狗东西，他当时气得不行，抢过他的手机要把它成老公，这时他突然想到了什么，掏出自己的手机把通讯录里的老婆改成了猫南北，之后再看狗东西这三个字就顺眼多了。

李启飞根本就不想理他，他爱改就改，反正他之后再改回来就行了。

傻逼。

下次改成傻逼好了。

狗东西：【你在哪里？】

李启飞将目光从手机移到斜对面那一桌正在玩手机的人身上。

明知故问。

自从他出来工作后沈渊就一直派人跟着他，监视他的一举一动，防止他逃跑。

他觉得多此一举，他又没打算跑，就算跑他又能跑到哪里去？以前的沈渊不好说，现在的沈渊完全就是一个疯子，他不敢惹。

猫南北：【你不是知道吗？问个屁。】

狗东西：【我给你十分钟，马上给我回来。】

猫南北：【别闹，回去给你吃jb。】

狗东西：【。。。。】

猫南北：【哦，你别误会，我是说我吃你的jb，不是让你吃我的jb。】

狗东西：【。。。。】

狗东西：【你想让我吃你jb吗？我很乐意。】

猫南北：【不想。】

狗东西：【十五分钟，快回来吃jb。】

“李老师。”

李启飞吓得啪地一声把手机盖在桌子上，然后对旁边的人说：“怎么了吗？苏老师。”

“没什么，看你一直在发消息，是在和女朋友聊天吗？”苏丽君问，她今天也是被硬拉过来的，说是要给她制造机会，告白的机会。

她不过是在无意中向同事透露出自己对李启飞有好感，说他人挺好的，脾气温和性格好，话不多爱干净，最戳她的一点就是从来不留指甲，指甲都剪得短短的整整齐齐，一看就没有咬指甲的习惯，修长的手指总是干干净净的，是她喜欢的类型。

不过她没想过要告白啊，却被同事硬被拉来说是要撮合他俩。

李启飞笑笑回答：“什么女朋友啊？我一单身狗哪来的女朋友？嗯？其他人去哪了？”他不过是给沈渊发了几个消息，怎么一抬头大家都不见了，就剩一个苏老师。

“她们去厕所了。”

“哦，这样啊。”

。。。。

一阵沉默。

好尴尬啊，他果然不擅长和别人聊天。

“李老师，jb是什么意思？”

“。。。。”

李启飞深吸一口气，说：“绝味鸭脖。”

“哦。”

这时他手机又收到了一个微信消息，他正犹豫着要不要看，就听苏丽君说：“你要是有急事的话就先回去吧，我帮你和她们说一声就好。”

“哦，好的，那就谢谢你了，我先走了，再见。”此刻不走，更待何时，他逃也似的离开了餐厅。

苏丽君看着李启飞逃跑的背影，想起他刚刚瞳孔地震的模样，忍不住地笑出声来。

“你笑什么呀？李老师哪去了？”

同事们回来后就见苏丽君一个人不知道在笑什么，李启飞也不知道跑哪去了。

“他有急事先回去了。”苏丽君顿了一下，然后说：“还有啊，他已经有对象了，你们以后别再撮合我们了。”

“是吗？我之前问过他的，他说他没女朋友啊。”

是没女朋友，可是有男朋友。

苏丽君在心里默默地回了一句，然后说：“可能是之后交上的吧。”

“也是，那你也别太难过了，肯定会遇见一个更好的。”

“嗯，说的对，谢谢你们。”她现在不仅不觉得难过，还很激动，因为她的腐女之魂燃烧起来了。

李启飞一看就是个受，虽然不知道攻是谁，她打算磕这对cp了，她觉得必须得和李启飞搞好关系，这样她才能磕到粮。


	27. 32

32

李启飞吃着沈渊的绝味鸭脖出神，刚才实在是太惊险了，果然有旁人在的时候不能和沈渊说话，全是污言秽语。

突然他被拽住头发使劲往下按，鼻子埋进阴毛里，嘴里的阴茎一吞到底，直达根部，他想咳嗽，面前的人却不松开他的头，只能任由阴茎在喉咙里一抽一抽地射精，黏糊糊的精液咕嘟咕嘟地顺着食道涌进胃里。

“咳咳。。咳。。”李启飞被呛得两眼泪汪汪，“射之前能不能说一声？”

“我就不说，谁让你心不在焉的。嘴里吃着我的jb，心里不知道在想些什么。”沈渊真的很不满意李启飞这一点，这种时候还能走神，只能说明对方对他的jb没有性趣。

这样下去可不行，他说过他要把李启飞操到离了他jb就活不了，看来得好好调教他一番了。

李启飞咧嘴一笑，“还能想什么？当然是你的大jb啊。“

沈渊不置可否，心想：呵，编吧，我才不信你的鬼话。

然后对李启飞说：“衣服脱了，去床上趴着。“

李启飞趴在床上撅着屁股，沈渊的舌头落在他的穴口轻轻蠕动，又吸又舔的，用舌头在穴口不断画圈，画8，画字母表。

一阵阵的酥麻从身后传遍全身，李启飞开始呻吟起来：“啊。。啊。。好痒啊。。啊。。”这让沈渊更加兴奋，他开始加大了吮吸的力度。同时，用手握住了李启飞前面的性器，开始套弄起来。

在这样的双重刺激下，李启飞的呻吟声变得更大了，沈渊在他的穴口处吮吸了好长一段时间，就是不插进来，李启飞实在是难受得不行，催促道：“够了。。别舔了。。快进来。。”

沈渊停下来，扒开他的臀瓣，撑开肉穴，吐了些唾沫在上面，然后用手指沾着他的唾液在他穴口画圈，一边用言语挑逗：“你看看你，小嘴一张一合的，是不是馋了想吃老公的手指？要不要老公插进来给你止痒？”

这狗东西今天怎么这么墨迹啊？

李启飞被他搞得全身酥痒，有如千只蚂蚁在爬一般，扭动着身体说：“要。。要。。老公快插进来。。快来操我。。。”

沈渊把食指插进去，然后抽插起来，李启飞舒服地叫了一声，不一会他感觉后面好像更加瘙痒难耐了。

不够，这样根本不够，想要更粗的东西插进来。

肉穴早就习惯了被粗大的阴茎进入，一根手指根本就满足不了他，他快被这钻心蚀骨的痒意折磨疯了，摇着屁股，声音带着哭腔说：“不要手指。。。。要大jb。。要老公的大jb。。。老公快插进来。。用大jb操我啊。。。”

沈渊从后面俯身上来，压在他的背上，轻咬着他的耳垂问他：“这么想要老公的大jb吗？”涨鼓鼓的大jb贴在他的穴口，在他的股沟里来回摩擦着。  
  
他忍。

“想要。。快操进来。。大jb老公快操我。。。”李启飞感受着沈渊那根硬邦邦的性器的火热温度，撅起屁股迎合着。  
  
“那你告诉我，喜欢老公的大jb吗？”沈渊轻舔着他的脖子，双手揉捏着他的乳头，下身蠕动着，大龟头顶在穴口，却不插入。

他再忍。  
  
“喜欢喜欢。。太喜欢了。。喜欢死了。。快插进来。。。”

“有这么喜欢吗？”沈渊笑笑，用大龟头在他的穴口磨蹭着。

艹！他已经忍无可忍了。

李启飞猛地起身，把沈渊掀翻在床上，气喘呼呼地说：“md，我忍你很久了，你到底要不要操？不操就滚开！撩我做什么？你知道这样有多难受吗？”

欲火变成了怒火，他都气得爆粗口了，深吸一口气继续道：“我tm要你何用？我还不如找根黄瓜来捅我自己呢。”

说完李启飞就真的打算下床去找黄瓜却被沈渊拉住，“你敢！看我不把你操死！”

在沈渊动作之前李启飞一把将他按住，跨坐在他身上，他已经不指望他了，扶着他的大jb，对准穴口一屁股坐下去。

“恩哈啊。。。”两人都爽得叫出声来。

李启飞用菊花把沈渊给日了。

沈渊当时只有一个想法，就是下次要记得先把李启飞绑起来。


	28. 33

33

一大早，李启飞睡得正香就听见门铃响了，他正打算起身就被沈渊压住了，沈渊在他颈窝蹭了蹭，“别管它。”

沈渊知道来的人是谁，他这里的住处除了李启飞之外就只有一个人知道了。

白子敬。

早在他把李启飞带回来那会儿他们就和好了，白子敬虽说要和他断绝来往，但是他知道对方一直都在关注着自己，怕他出事，看他整个人又活过来了，白子敬就和他和好了。

当时白子敬说：“只要你好好爱自己，不糟蹋自己，我们还是兄弟。”

沈渊回：“嗯，以后不会了。”

白子敬看他好像很开心的样子，问：“人找到了？”

“嗯，找到了。”

“那就看好了，别让他再跑了。”

“不会的，他已经跑不掉了。”

“！！！”

沈渊看他一脸震惊的样子就想笑，“你在想什么啊？我只是把他关起来了而已。”

白子敬松了一口气，“我还以为你把他怎么了呢，还好只是关起来。”

“。。。。我能把他怎么样？”

“不知道啊，就感觉你能干出更可怕的事情来。”

“。。。。或许吧。”

“！！！”

门铃声突然不响了，之后沈渊的手机却响起来了，他不接就一直响个不停。

“艹！”沈渊爆了句粗口就怒气冲冲地下楼去开门。

一开门就见白子敬一脸欠扁地笑着对他打招呼，“早啊！”

沈渊现在掐死他的心都有，“你来做什么？”

“我想在你这里借住几天。”

“不行！”沈渊砰地一声就把门给关了。

开玩笑，谁都别想来打扰他和李启飞的二人世界。

白子敬不停地拍打着门，喊道：“别啊！小渊你开门啊！关璐璐那个女魔头又回来了，不管是我家还是公司她都找过来了！除了你这里我没其它地方可以去了！就一个礼拜！一个礼拜后她就走了！我就住一个礼拜！求求你了！你快开门啊！”

沈渊站在门前回想着，关璐璐，关璐璐，那个从小就以欺负白子敬为人生乐趣的关璐璐？以至于白子敬有了心理阴影，长大后还是对她怕得不行。

“你去找别人吧。”

“小渊！是不是兄弟！”

“一辈子兄弟。”

“那你开门！”

“不行。”

“小渊！李启飞的事我都替你保密了没有告诉叔叔阿姨！你不能恩将仇报啊！就一个礼拜而已！你再不开门，信不信我现在就告诉他们你金屋藏娇！这个娇还是个男的！而且还是你强迫的人家！”

白子敬喊这话的时候李启飞刚好从楼上下来，沈渊看见后赶紧把门打开，对白子敬道：“你闭嘴！”

李启飞都听到了，只是他没想到的是门外的人居然是白子敬。

原来他都知道啊。

也是，他两关系这么铁知道也是正常的。

白子敬一看见李启飞就冲他喊：“启飞啊！你快来帮我求个情，求他答应让我住进来！快点！”

沈渊和白子敬都在盯着李启飞看，像是在等他开口说话。

李启飞看向深渊，想说这里是你家你自己决定。然后又想到沈渊的暴脾气，觉得他这样说后对方很有可能会不高兴。况且，在这只有他们两个人的家里，他也希望能有个人来分散沈渊的注意力，别总是盯着他不放，让他喘口气。

他寻思了一下，说：“你就让他住进来吧，一个礼拜而已，很快就过去了。而且这么久没见了，我也想和他说说话，好不好？”

屋里一下子安静下来，随后他听见沈渊低低地应了一声，“嗯。”

就这样，白子敬住进来了。

白天他和沈渊去上班，白子敬看家，晚上大家一起吃饭，聊天，一般都是沈渊和白子敬在聊，李启飞尽量降低自己的存在感，不想参与到他们的谈话中去。

饭后李启飞自己去房间待着，想说终于有机会享受独处的时间了，没一会，沈渊开门进来了。

“。。。。”

“你怎么来了？”

“我怎么就不能来？“

“不是，你们不是在谈事情吗？怎么不继续了？“

“嗯，谈完了。“

他还能说什么？

“哦。”

欲哭无泪。

晚上，沈渊要操李启飞，李启飞说白子敬在的这一个礼拜他帮沈渊口出来，别操他了，有别人在他不想做，浑身不自在。

沈渊不依，说：“现在知道难为情了？早干嘛去了？你帮他求情的时候怎么不这么想？现在快来挨操。”

他能怎么办？只能闭紧嘴躺在床上打开双腿让沈渊操进来。

白子敬就睡在隔壁房间，绝对不能叫出声来，不然就太tm尴尬了，还好沈渊没有为难他，没有把他操到失声尖叫的地步。

幸好沈渊没有让他叫床给别人听的癖好。

真是谢谢他了。


	29. 34

34

某一天下午，白子敬坐在沙发上往厨房方向撇了一眼，又看向坐在对面正在看书的人。

面前的人相貌平平，家世平平，事业平平，反正什么都平平，怎么看怎么普通，真搞不懂沈渊怎么就喜欢上了，就像着了魔似的，一改往日工作狂状态，卷袖围裙入厨房，甘愿洗手作羹汤。

他也是无法理解。

李启飞感觉到正在被人注视着，他抬头，果然发现白子敬正盯着他看，他不明所以，也看回去，两人就在客厅上演大眼瞪小眼。

这时，沈渊从厨房里伸出头来，当看到李启飞和白子敬两人正眉目传情，深情对望时，他又不高兴了。

他就说，以前一见面就有得聊的两人，现在坐在一起怎么这么安静？他快步流星地走到李启飞身后，一只手圈住他，另一只手盖在他的眼睛上，双眼瞪着白子敬，那眼神仿佛是在说，再看就挖了你的眼睛。

白子敬简直无语了，给他比了一大大的中指。

李启飞也很无语，把沈渊的手拿开，继续看书，说：“我看书，你菜可别烧糊了。”

沈渊在李启飞的脸上亲了一口，又警告似的瞪了瞪白子敬几眼，才返回到厨房去。

白子敬此时此刻心里有一万只草泥马飞奔而过，他又不是同性恋，对男的没兴趣，突然又想到沈渊也不是同性恋啊，为什么就喜欢上李启飞了呢？然后他就更不能理解了。

真是疯了。

李启飞双手捂住脸，默默地艹了一句。

md，沈渊真是不要脸，脸皮又厚，还是个变态疯狗，简直天下无敌了，艹。

对了，说到疯狗，李启飞往厨房看了一眼，见沈渊没有出来的迹象，他往白子敬旁边一坐，压低声音说：“子敬，我有个问题想问你。”

白子敬也压低了声音说：“什么？”

“沈渊是不是有病？“

白子敬不解，问：“什么病？“

李启飞指了指自己的脑袋，说：“精神疾病。”

白子敬回想了一下，从小时候认识沈渊开始，一直到现在长这么大，沈渊都挺正常的啊，硬要说有什么不正常的话，就是喜欢上李启飞吧。

这么一想，确实挺不正常的，不然好好的一个钢铁直男，怎么会对另一个钢铁直男爱得死去活来的，除非脑子有问题。

他点点头，说：“嗯，你说得对。”

李启飞一拍大腿，一副果然如此的表情，然后泄气似的葛优瘫，说：“子敬，你也知道我是被强迫的吧，我说的话他根本就听不进去，你们关系这么好，你能不能帮我劝劝他放弃我，天涯何处无芳草，何必在我这棵树上吊死呢？而且强扭的瓜真的不甜。”

白子敬叹了一口气，说：“如果他听我劝，早在四年前就放弃你了。我跟你说啊，他那不叫固执，而是偏执，太偏执了，我都无话可说了你知道吗？我觉得，与其让我劝他放弃你，不如让我劝你接受他来得容易。”

李启飞干笑了两声，“我也这么觉得。”

之后白子敬就真的开始劝他，说：“你。。要不就从了他吧？你看啊，小渊他不仅对你深情长情又痴情，而且人帅多金背景硬，不但打得过流氓，上得了厅堂，下得了厨房，还进得了卧房，完全是一个绝世好男人。想要巴结他，爬他床的人可多了去了，怎么样？“说完微笑着对李启飞挑了挑眉。

李启飞心想：真是看错他了，交友不慎啊。

他丢了一个鄙视的眼神给白子敬，说：“那你爬呀。”

“我又不喜欢他，我爬干嘛？“

“我也不喜欢他，我爬干嘛？“

“可他喜欢你啊。“

“可我喜欢你啊。“

“！！！“

白子敬被雷到了，一脸不可置信，又往厨房方向看了一眼，小声说：“这话可不能乱说！”

看他那怂样李启飞乐了，假装严肃地说：“没乱说，真的。这事沈渊也知道，当初就是因为这事他才搞的我，你不信可以问他。”

白子敬哑口无言，他哪敢去问沈渊啊，还不如直接杀了他得了。原来沈渊瞪他是这个意思啊，他把他当兄弟，他却把他当情敌？这都什么事啊？

见他一脸憋屈，一旁的李启飞在心里乐开了花，看他还敢不敢劝他接受沈渊了。

之后的日子里白子敬没再劝过李启飞一个字，李启飞觉得挺好的，除了一点，白子敬不敢和他对视了，眼神总是躲躲闪闪的，一副坐立不安的样子。

这么经不起开玩笑的吗？

沈渊看出端倪后问李启飞：“你们吵架了吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那他怎么这个样子？”

“谁知道呢？长痔疮了吧。”

“。。。。”


	30. 35

35

白子敬走后又过了一个月。

今天周末不上班，李启飞在外面逛街，沈渊回他父母那里了，他发现这还是他半年来第一次自己出来逛街，平时休息天偶尔出来逛逛沈渊也要一起，他不想在外面和他走太近，怕别人起疑心，之后休息就干脆不出门了。

今天早上洗衣服的时候发现破了个洞，他这才意识到他有多久没买新衣服了。沈渊给他买的都放在衣柜里，他从来不穿，动都没动过。虽然是按照他的喜好买的，但他没理由接受他的好意，他有钱他会自己买。对此沈渊也没说什么，不会强迫他穿他买给他的衣服。

李启飞觉得沈渊这一点还是比较好的，除了强迫他和他在一起之外，其它的事情都很少强迫他，而且很好哄骗。

他想也是时候该添几件新衣服了，就把旧衣服翻出来打包好，出门逛街去了。

之后逛着逛着，他忽然发现，沈渊不在的时候那个总是跟着他形影不离的‘保镖’大哥不见了。

奇怪了，明明刚刚还在的啊，哪去了？他找了一会没找到，就继续逛他的不再管他。待会儿他应该会自己出现吧，他这么想着，可是最后他逛完的时候也没见着那位大哥的身影。

李启飞想着要不自己先回去吧，然后又想到要是大哥回来发现自己不见了，会着急的吧。说不定他只是去了一趟厕所，不要等等他吧。他在附近找了个位置坐下来，边刷手机边等大哥。

十五分钟过去了，也没见大哥回来。

可能拉肚子了吧，他想。

又半个小时过去了。

怎么还不来，大哥不会是掉坑里出不来了吧？

李启飞被自己的想法逗笑了，打算去厕所找找看，就看见那位大哥不知道从什么地方出现了，然后朝他歉意地笑了笑。

李启飞回了一个笑，既然人来了，那就回去吧。

晚上，李启飞正睡觉，沈渊突然压上来一个劲地吻个不停，他被弄醒就有点恼火了，不是做完了吗怎么还来？

李启飞不干了，硬是将沈渊推开，皱着眉头说：“你今天怎么回事啊？”

他觉得沈渊今天很奇怪，从进门开始眼睛就没离开过他，一回来就对着他搂搂抱抱，又亲又舔的，吃饭的时候也是直勾勾地盯着他看，操他的时候嘴就没离开过他的身体，几乎舔遍了他的全身，连脚趾头都没放过，黏黏糊糊，腻歪到不行，他差点就把沈渊给踹飞出去了。

好不容易可以睡了，现在又来？得寸进尺的狗东西。

“我睡不着。“沈渊说完又凑过来亲他，李启飞又将他推开，“没问你睡不睡得着，我问你今天怎么回事？“

房间里没有开灯，沈渊俯在他身上，从窗帘隐约透出的微弱光亮，只能让李启飞模模糊糊地看到他的面容，看不清他的表情。

等了一会也没见他回答，李启飞不耐烦地说：“让开，我要睡觉。”

这时候沈渊开口了，“为什么没有走？”

李启飞被问得莫名其妙，说：“什么没有走？”

“今天你出去了，我没有跟着你。“

“你没跟着，不是有人跟着吗？“

”他中途不见了。“

“是啊，我等了好。。。“李启飞说着突然意识到什么就停了下来。原来如此，原来沈渊是在试探他会不会逃跑，才让那人给他制造出逃跑的机会。

沈渊知道他想起来了，又问了一遍：“为什么没有走？”

李启飞放慢了语速说：“你希望我走吗？”

“不希望！不要你走！永远都不要走！“

“那就别问。“李启飞顿了一下，轻轻地说：“我不是告诉过你不会走了吗？是你自己不相信我的。“

卧室里变得安静下来，许久的沉默，只有彼此浅浅的呼吸声。过了一会，李启飞突然感觉有温热的液体滴落在他的脸上，想都不用想就知道这只狗肯定又哭了，虽然不知道有什么好哭的。

他伸出双手抱住沈渊，一只手放在对方的后脑勺让沈渊靠在他的肩膀，另一只手轻轻地拍打着他的背。

沈渊回抱住他，低低的哭泣声在李启飞耳边响起，肩窝处一片湿意。

沈渊哭了很久很久，李启飞就一直拍着他的背安抚着他，最后可能是哭累了，沈渊就那样抱着他睡着了。听着对方绵长的呼吸声，李启飞停下动作，轻轻地呼出一口气。

他想，还好没跑，不然他不知道这只疯狗又会干出什么事来，越想越觉得害怕，越害怕就越清醒，看来现在换他睡不着了，md。

说实话李启飞现在很难受，沈渊整个人都压在他身上，让他喘不过气来，不过他好不容易才把对方哄睡着了，也不想吵醒对方，就这么让沈渊压着了。

真不知道上辈子欠他什么。


	31. 36

36

李启飞不知道自己什么时候睡着的，早上醒来的时候发现自己被沈渊抱在怀里。

原来没被压死。

他坐起身来，沈渊也跟着醒了，李启飞看见沈渊那双哭肿的眼睛不禁笑出声来，然后嘲笑别人的后果就是又被操了一顿。

日子照样过着，要说有什么改变的话，就是那天之后沈渊就不再派人跟着李启飞了，算是相信他了吧。

李启飞觉得很好，但是又很不安，因为沈渊开始慢慢侵入到他的生活里了。

沈渊开始会频繁地出现在他工作的地方，说是路过进来看看，顺便接他一起回去。当初看到沈渊出现的时候李启飞都快吓得半死，他怕他们的关系被别人发现，就算沈渊在外面挺老实不会对他动手动脚的，他还是有点担心，毕竟沈渊看他的眼神十分露骨，时间久了别人肯定会发现端倪的。

艹！

李启飞希望他和沈渊在外面没有交集，就算见面了也当做不认识就好，把他们两人之间那不可见人的关系止步于那个家里，不要带到生活中去。

他不想说实话，那样的话沈渊又要和他生气，又要和他吵，太烦人了，只能变个法子劝对方说：“在外面的时候我希望你看我的眼神能收敛一点，不要那么露骨，毕竟我是做教育工作的，别人知道了影响不好。”

沈渊却说：“我不知道怎么收敛，除非不看你。”

“那你就别看啊。“

“不看你，我去找你干嘛？“

“那你就别来啊。“

“不行。“

“那少来几次行吗？“

最后沈渊勉强算是答应了，他也松了一口气。

某日，快下班的时候李启飞正坐在秋千上出神，突然他的肩旁被拍了一下，他回过神来一看，原来是苏丽君，她笑眯眯地对他说：“在想什么呢？站你旁边一会了你都没发现。”

苏丽君其实真正想问的是，在想你男朋友吗？最近她可算是见到了他男朋友的庐山真面目。那可真一个极品啊，她当初见到的时候只想站起来给李启飞点赞，李老师可真是太厉害了，到底是哪里找来的这样一个极品，她也想来一打。

虽然李启飞说那是他一朋友，她才不信，从对方看他的眼神她就知道了，那人就是他男友，那眼神里面的爱意藏都藏不住，都快溢出来了。

也是，毕竟喜欢一个人，眼神是藏不住的。

“没什么，就是家里那只狗有点不太想养了，太折腾人了。”李启飞笑笑回答。自从那次聚餐后，他和苏丽君的关系就莫名其妙的变好了，她会主动来和他搭话，唠唠嗑，久了之后就慢慢变熟了。他觉得她挺好相处的，就是有一点，每次她看他的眼神很奇怪，哪里奇怪他也说不出来，就像现在这样，她偶尔会笑眯眯地看着他不知道在想些什么，他有种不好的预感。

“就是那只咬你的泰迪？”苏丽君微笑着问。之前有一次李启飞来上班的时候脖子缠着绷带，她问他怎么回事，他说是被狗咬了，她当时没多想，只觉得李启飞可真倒霉，又是被虫子咬了，又是颈椎痛，又是过敏的，现在又被狗咬了，他的脖子可真是多灾多难。

毕竟那会儿她还不知道他有男朋友，现在知道了，只觉得李启飞全tm在胡说八道，肯定是被种草莓了。如果真是这样，那对方的占有欲也太强了，种草莓种到需要李启飞把整个脖子都缠上绷带的地步。

太可怕了。

“是啊，就是那只狗，我在想着要怎么送走他，不想再养了，太麻烦了，我还是喜欢自己过。”李启飞回答，随后荡起秋千来。

他之前就和沈渊说过，除了冬天之外，其它季节别在脖子留下痕迹，不好遮掩，让别人看见了就不好了，脖子以下他想吸想咬随便他，他不会说什么。

刚开始那会儿沈渊还算听话，避开了脖子，可是过了一段时间后他又重蹈覆辙了，他又要提醒一遍。而且沈渊好像对他的脖子很执着，操他的时候又亲又吸又舔，射精的时候又要咬着不放，直到射精结束，之后又要继续舔一会。

平常的话还好，不会大面积留下痕迹，贴个创可贴或膏药遮一下就可以了，缠绷带那一次其实是个意外，李启飞觉得很冤，那会他不过是去洗了个澡，从浴室出来的时候就发现沈渊一脸阴沉地拿着他的手机不知道在看什么。

李启飞的手机密码一直没改过，沈渊偶尔也会看他手机，李启飞也觉得没什么，他的秘密全在心里，手机他想看就看吧，反正什么都没有。

好巧不巧，那次李启飞的妈妈给他发了一堆微信，说是收拾他房间的时候翻出了他中学时候的日记本，他到中学为止一直有写日记的习惯。

李妈妈一篇一篇地照给李启飞看，挑选的还全是他的暗恋日记，说他那会一下子喜欢这个，一下子又喜欢那个，喜欢的人多了去了，怎么现在连一个喜欢的人都没有，叫他赶紧找个女朋友带回来。

还说谁谁谁又结婚了，谁谁谁家的孩子都打酱油了，李启飞不想被催婚，只好骗他妈妈说，有喜欢的人了，正在追人家，追到了就回家。

想到这事，李启飞当时就觉得药丸，因为他忘记把聊天记录删了。

果然沈渊又发疯了，李启飞又被操得半死，沈渊边掐着他的乳头边操他，在他耳边冷冷地说：“我都不知道你喜欢过这么多人，我还以为你没有心呢，还说什么已经有喜欢的人了，你喜欢谁？说啊！”

李启飞扭腰摆臀浪叫道：“谁都不喜欢。。。就喜欢。。老公的大jb，。。老公好大。。别停。。就这样。。好棒。。用力。。操死我。。啊。。要去了。。”

李启飞觉得自己的骚话已经说遍了，他不知道下次该说什么哄沈渊了。

沈渊也顾不得他喜欢谁不喜欢谁了，被他撩得不要不要的，一阵埋头猛干，最后把他给操晕过去才完事。

隔日，李启飞起来看镜子的时候发现整个脖子惨不忍睹，一圈都是咬痕和吻痕，遮都遮不住，只能缠着绷带去上班了。

md，这狗东西绝对是故意的。


	32. 37

37

李启飞荡着秋千，发现平时话挺多的苏丽君居然不说话了，他看过去，就发现她一直在揉眼睛。他停下来问：“怎么了？”

“眼睛里有东西。”

“我帮你看看。”他从秋千上下来，去帮苏丽君看眼睛，果然发现眼球上有根睫毛。

“有根睫毛，我帮你拿出来，诶，别动啊，等会，快了，啊，出来了。”说完话的同时，门口那传来咚地一声巨响，他们两都吓了一大跳，连忙看过去。

沈渊站在门口，满目狰狞，目眦尽裂，咬牙切齿道：“李启飞！你给我过来！”

艹，这么倒霉的吗？

李启飞连忙和苏丽君道别，快速走过去拉住沈渊就往外面走。

一走出校门口，沈渊就拽住李启飞按在墙上狠狠地吻下去，李启飞瞪大眼睛不可置信，拼命挣扎，这可是在外面，被别人看见就完蛋了！

沈渊双手固定着李启飞的头，整个身子往对方身上压，撕咬着他的嘴唇，李启飞怎么推都推不开沈渊，嘴里已经尝到血腥味了，他没办法，伸出一只手拽住沈渊的头发往后扯，迫使他仰起头放开他的嘴唇。

他气急之下脱口而出：“你疯了吗？这是外面！我不想我们的关系被别人发现！我以后还想。。“他意识到后马上住嘴，差点就说出口娶妻生子四个字。

沈渊仰着头看着他，冷笑说：”还想什么？继续说啊，呵，外面，外面，你总是怕被别人发现你和男人在一起，发现又怎么了？反正以后所有人都会知道，我还巴不得现在就告诉他们你是我的！“

要顺着毛捋，顺着毛捋，顺着毛捋。

李启飞冷静下来放开他的头发，挤出笑脸说：“嗯，是你的，都是你的。我不是和你说过吗，我是做教育工作的，当然怕被别人知道啊，而且我以后还想继续做这一行，我们还是小心一点比较好。”

他看了一下周围，确定没人后牵住沈渊的手，在他掌心里画圈，轻声说：“我们快点回家吧，骚穴痒的不行，想让老公的大jb快点插进来，好不好？”

果然他马上感觉有硬硬的东西抵在他腹部。

呵，随便撩一下就能硬。

沈渊说不定上辈子真的是一只泰迪，这辈子才会这么狗这么容易发情。

李启飞在心里嗤笑一声，随后就被沈渊连拖带拽地带到车上，一路狂飙。本想到家时候再做的，可是沈渊等不及了，找了一处偏僻的地方把车一停，就给他来了一次车震。

“你放松，我进不去。“

“再放松一点，我动不了。“

“别夹这么紧，你快把我夹断了。“

“你再不放松，我就这么插着你开车回去。”

李启飞整个人都僵硬着给沈渊操干，果然在外面他怎么都无法放松，总是感觉外面有人，也不知道是不是心理作用，一会听见脚步声，一会听见说话声，搞得他紧张得时不时夹紧菊花，沈渊也是被他夹得又痛又爽，满头大汗。

最后李启飞还是败给了变态，那句‘插着他开车’让他菊花立马就放松了。他一边和沈渊拥吻着，一边想着到底该怎么彻底摆脱对方，他已经不想和他过下去了。

烦不胜烦。


	33. 38

38

之后又过了一个月，李启飞绞尽脑汁也想不出什么办法来，他觉得只要他还活着，沈渊就肯定不会放过他。

他想过要不要假死，可是又觉得很不切实际，他都不知道该找谁去帮忙弄来一个尸体，再配合他演戏，又要和家里事先说好，这样又要被他妈妈问来问去，又要编一堆谎话，又要办一堆的后事。

cnm，太麻烦了，还不如一刀捅死自己来得轻松。

而且也太狗血了吧，他现在可后悔了自己当初为什么没有多交一些朋友，现在连一起想办法的朋友都没有，md，太糟心了。

怎么就那么难呢？

这时候门铃响了，今天他休息，沈渊上班去了。

谁啊？不会又是白子敬吧？那好啊，他或许可以找他帮帮忙想想办法。

他快速走过去开门，然后愣住了。

呃，不是白子敬，这位阿姨是谁啊？

他开口问：“请问。。”还没等他问完，他就被啪地一声甩了一巴掌。

？？？

他还没反应过来，又被甩了一巴掌。

“贱人！”

？？？

李启飞现在半边脸火辣辣地疼，阿姨两次都打在同一边脸上，而且力气也忒大了吧。他觉得他们之间肯定有误会，心平气和地说：“阿姨，您先别生气，我们有话好好说。”

“别叫我！我跟你没什么好说的！”阿姨推了李启飞一把，进到屋里去，又怒气冲冲地指着他说：“你这不要脸的贱人！不就是想要钱吗？要多少你说，我给你，现在马上收拾东西给我走！以后别再缠着我儿子！”

李启飞顿时脑袋炸开了。

沈渊的妈妈。

然后他又马上高兴起来，对啊，怎么就没想到呢？别人管不了沈渊，难道他的父母还真管不了他吗？

他冲阿姨点点头说：“我不要钱，我马上走。”

说完就去迅速草草地收拾了一下东西，就拖着行李箱下来。他现在都快笑出声来了，脸也不疼了，此时不走，更待何时？

路过阿姨的时候，他犹豫了一下，说：“那个，带沈渊去看一下医生吧，他好像有一点点问题。”之后他看见阿姨僵住，睁大眼睛不可置信地看着他。

感觉又要被打了，快溜吧。

“那我走了。”他说完就要走，就见沈渊风尘仆仆地出现在门口，急切地说：“你要去哪里？”

艹，他怎么来了？

杀了我吧。

李启飞现在想死的心都有了，他不答，就那样站着，沈渊一步步向他走来，抢过他手里的箱子摔在地上，拉住他往沙发走，将他按坐在沙发上，蹲下来可怜巴巴地望着他，握住他的双手乞求道：“别走，求求你别走，别丢下我。”

李启飞一声不吭，把目光投向对面一脸震惊的沈妈妈身上，用眼神求救，阿姨，您说句话啊，管管您的儿子吧。

得不到李启飞的回应，沈渊忽地起身向他妈妈走去，拉住她的手往门口走，说：“妈，你先回去，我晚点再跟你解释。”

不能让阿姨走！

李启飞起身就要去阻止沈渊，对方却转过头来对他吼了一句，“你给我坐下！”

他马上乖乖坐下。

这时候门口又出现了一个人，白子敬气喘呼呼地赶了过来，是他打电话把沈渊叫过来的，不久前他在外面见客户，碰巧看见沈渊家的车子路过，本来觉得没什么，但是他回头往车子驶过去的方向一看，顿感不妙，不会吧，不会这么巧吧。他现在走不开，为了以防万一他还是打了一通电话告诉沈渊，中途找了个借口就马上赶了过来。

看到白子敬出现，沈渊将他妈妈交给他，说：“子敬，你先带我妈离开。”说完就碰地一声把门关上了。

沈妈妈站在门口一动不动，白子敬干笑了一声，说：“阿姨，我们先回去吧。”

“子敬，你告诉阿姨，到底怎么回事？把事情一字不漏地从头到尾说一遍。”

白子敬看瞒不过了，说：“好，我们找个地方坐下来说吧。”


	34. 39

39

李启飞正襟危坐，心里七上八下的，眼睛直直地盯着沈渊的一举一动，看见沈渊朝他走来，他不自觉地咽了下口水。

卧槽卧槽卧槽，来了，来了，他来了。

沈渊跪在他脚边，双手放在他腿上，微笑着对他说：“你告诉我，你要去哪里？”

李启飞只觉得头皮发麻，小心翼翼地说：“哪里也不去。”

沈渊继续笑着说：“那你收拾行李干什么？”

他好不容易得到沈渊的信任，不能一朝回到解放前，李启飞镇定自若，语气轻快道：“害，你都不知道我快被打成猪头了，阿姨正在气头上，她叫我走，我怕我再不走她又要打我，我也不可能还手是吧？不过，还好你来了，不然我都不知道要走到哪里去。”

沈渊不说话就那样盯着他看，李启飞被看得毛骨悚然，脸上的笑容快挂不住了，随后他听见沈渊叹了一口气，伸出一只手抚上他的脸，心疼地问：“疼吗？”

说实话，此刻他的半边脸已经高高肿起了，刚才开心的时候真的是一点都不疼，现在不开心了真的是疼得不要不要的，碰一下都疼，他眉头微皱，说：“不疼。”

沈渊忽地握住他的手，一副可怜兮兮泪眼汪汪地说：“你不要走，我不能没有你，都是因为你我才变成这样的，你得负责。”旋即表情突变，恶狠狠地说：“我告诉你，我这个病看医生也没用，谁都治不了！只有你！你就是我的药！只要有你在我就没事，你不想我疯掉就别走！”

原来他都听见了，李启飞面无表情两眼望天，真是没完没了了，什么时候才是个尽头？

他将双手从沈渊手里抽出来，捧住沈渊的脸与他额头相抵，说：“告诉你一个秘密，我啊，已经走不掉了，知道为什么吗？”

见沈渊摇头，他挤出一个笑脸，抬脚踩在沈渊的jb上揉弄，继续道：“因为我已经离不开你的大jb了呀。”说完就堵住沈渊的嘴和他激吻起来，脚下的动作也不停歇。

之后理所当然地干了起来。

晚上在沈宅，沈妈和沈爸坐在客厅沙发上等着沈渊过来。

一个月前，有熟人告诉他们说，看见他们儿子和一个男人搞在一起。当时他们不相信，就找人跟踪沈渊。这才发现沈渊和一个男人住在一起，同进同出，搂搂抱抱卿卿我我。夫妻二人震惊不已，他们从来都不知道自己的儿子是同性恋，明明之前不是的啊。他们觉得肯定是被这个叫李启飞的男人给勾引了。

本来一年前还挺欣慰沈渊终于从上一段感情中走出来了，疗伤就用了整整四年的时间，他们觉得走出来就好，也不逼迫他再找一个，就由着他一直单着。几个月前，他回家的时候他们随便提了几句找对象的事，谁知沈渊居然说有对象了，以后会带过来给他们看。

当时可把他们高兴坏了，就说有对象就好，不着急带过来，别把人家吓跑了。沈渊回他们说，不会的，不会让他再跑了。他们那时只顾着高兴，并没有多想这句话有哪里不对。

现在从白子敬口中知道了事情的真相，相比于儿子喜欢男人，他们更震惊于是沈渊缠着人家不放，强迫人家和他在一起。

这时大门传来声响，沈渊走进来了。

他走到父母跟前，跪下，说：“我打算和他结婚。”

“你！”沈爸气得说不出话来了。

“小渊啊，先不说他是不是男的，人家不喜欢你你也不能强迫人家跟你结婚啊！”沈妈劝道。  
“没关系，我喜欢他就行。”

“沈渊！你想玩男人可以，我让你玩，你想养着他一辈子也可以，我不干涉，但是想和男人结婚？我告诉你，不可能！”沈爸怒斥道。

沈渊看着他父母突然笑了一下，说：“你们别以为我不知道奶奶是怎么死的。”

这话一出，沈爸沈妈都僵住了。

沈渊的奶奶是在精神病院里自杀死的。他们一直都瞒着沈渊，因为精神疾病是有遗传倾向的，虽然发病有许多的原因，遗传只是其中的一项，并非有遗传就一定会发病，但他们还是不希望他知道，避免他胡思乱想，就算有遗传因素，只要没有诱因就不会发病。

沈渊继续道：“如果你们不希望自己的宝贝儿子疯掉，和奶奶一个下场，就不要阻止我和他在一起，我也只会和他结婚。”

当天晚上，沈渊被狠狠地抽了一顿，沈爸当时正在气头上，下手毫不手软，沈渊被打完后直接住进了医院。


	35. 40

40

沈渊回去见父母的时候，李启飞在家想着该怎么和沈渊的父母取得联系，他想和他们见面谈谈，沈妈妈的态度很明显是反对他们在一起的，所以肯定不会再放任沈渊任性妄为。

他想或许可以找白子敬帮忙，帮他把沈渊的父母约出来见一面。

李启飞觉得他离摆脱沈渊不远了。

隔天早上，李启飞看着床上空荡荡的另一边出神，昨晚沈渊没有回来，他想沈渊或许是被他的父母禁足了吧。

这是不是意味着他可以走了？

他就说嘛，沈渊父母怎么可能管不了他，不然沈渊也不会瞒着他们。沈渊有他父母看着，他也不需要有所顾忌了。

说走就走，李启飞马上收拾好自己，拖着行李箱就出去了，一出门口就看见一堆类似保镖的人守在外面，就好像是在等他出来一样。

他有种不好的预感。

医院病房里，李启飞坐在一旁看着病床上闭着眼睛躺着，不知是在昏迷还是在睡觉的人出神。

他觉得沈渊真有能耐，可厉害了，他都想站起来给他鼓掌了，真是棒棒哒，现在不止白子敬，就连沈渊的父母都在劝他留下。

真是不敢相信。

李启飞质问沈渊父母，为什么不抓沈渊去看医生，而是来抓他？说不定沈渊只是吓吓他们，并不会真的疯掉呢？他们居然说不敢赌，不敢拿儿子的一生去赌。

所以就只能牺牲他了？

果然，不是一家人，不进一家门，全tm都是疯子。

这时李启飞听见床上有动静，回过神来发现沈渊醒了，正直直的看着他。

“你别动，你要干什么你跟我说。”李启飞不知道沈渊身上的伤势怎么样，他来的时候已经包扎好了，沈渊整个上半身都缠着绷带，不过，都打到住院了，不用想也知道肯定很严重。

这是何苦呢？

“你过来一点，我想摸摸你。”

李启飞坐近了些，伸出一只手说：“摸吧。”

沈渊其实是想摸摸他的脸的，不过摸手也行，他就这样看着李启飞的手摸来摸去，越摸越喜欢，越喜欢就越不想放开。

李启飞又看见沈渊露出那种极度痴迷的表情。

md，真是疯了，还病得不轻。

摸了一会后，沈渊伸出舌头，一根一根地舔起他的手指来，不时将整根手指含进嘴里吮吸啃咬，再吐出来舔掉上面的唾液。

最后李启飞被他舔得起反应了，他觉得自己也快疯了吧，果然近疯者疯。

这时沈渊突然说了一句：“我们结婚吧。”

吓得李启飞把手一甩，瞬间就萎了。

沈渊被他这么一甩，扯到伤口疼得嘶了一声。

李启飞干笑了两声，说：“不好意思，我不是故意的，你吓到我了。”然后他的手又被握住了，沈渊看着他又说了一遍：“我们结婚吧。”

李启飞已经说不出话来了。

执迷不悟，顽固不化，一意孤行，屡教不改。

越想越生气，心里堵得慌喘不过气来，他深呼吸了几下，开口说：“沈渊啊，一年了，也够了吧，这样的生活过着有意思吗？继续过下去也不会有任何改变。我不会爱你，你也只会越来越痛苦。找一个相爱的人开开心心地过一辈子不好吗？”

“我只想和你一辈子。“沈渊握紧他的手，眼神落在他身上，深深地看进他的眼睛里，“而且，什么都不需要改变，现在这样就好，有你在身边我就觉得很开心，所以，你不爱我也没关系。“

嘴上说着没关系，看向他的眼神为什么这么难过呢？此刻李启飞仿佛从沈渊身上看见了自己母亲的影子，他觉得他们像极了，都是心中有执念的人。

都说生死之外再无大事。

可是，人偏偏是喜欢执念于生死之外的小事，尤其是人和人之间的感情。

佛曰：执着如渊，是渐入死亡的沿线。所以执念是苦楚，是妄想，是坚持过度而不放手。

李启飞想救沈渊，不想对方在爱而不得的痛苦深渊中无法自拔，他也试过救对方，可是，他想救的人却不愿意被救。

沉默许久后，李启飞将手从沈渊握紧的手里挣脱出来，把目光投向窗外的大树，说：“我不会和你结婚的。”


	36. 41

41

沈渊的双眼一下子就红了，激动地说：“你不和我结婚，你要和谁结？难道你还想着离开我吗？你不是说过不走了吗？我都已经相信你了，你又骗我！还说什么离不开我的大jb了，都是在骗我！你唔。。”李启飞把手指插进他的嘴里，不让他说下去，“你还是别说话了，继续舔吧，听我说。”

见沈渊没反抗，乖乖含着他的手指，李启飞放低身子挨近对方，继续道：“放心吧，我不会离开你，也不会和其他人结婚，但是我也不会和你结婚。先不说我父母同不同意，我是个教育工作者，光这个身份我就不能和你结婚，而且，除了不公开，我们现状和婚后生活没差呀，是不是？”他把手指抽出来，给沈渊说话的机会。

沈渊一脸委屈地看着他，不表态。

怎么每次都搞得像是他欺负他一样？

李启飞伸出另一只手，摸上沈渊的耳朵，轻轻揉捏，说：“我挺喜欢现在的工作的，想一直一直做下去，所以，不要结婚好不好？”

沈渊沉默了很久，久到他以为他不会回答了但他开口说：“不好。”

“沈渊！”李启飞气得收回手，差点就哭出来了。

为什么越来越难哄了？他已经快要失去耐心了。

“你说的都不是问题，我都可以替你解决，你知道我可以的。”

他当然知道他可以，有什么是疯子做不到的，更何况是有钱有势的疯子。

他只是不想和他结婚，在找借口说服他而已，可他实在是编不下去了，也没有多余的耐心去应付他。

李启飞心态崩溃哽咽道：“我不想和你结婚！不想和你过一辈子！你爱怎么样怎么样，我受够了！”说完起身就往门口跑去，手快碰到门把的时候被从后面追上来的沈渊抱住，双臂死死地将他禁锢着，他挣扎哭喊：“你滚开！滚开！滚开！滚开啊！”

沈渊从后面抱着他，脸色苍白，额头冒着细汗，面目狰狞地在他耳边说：“哈，你终于说出来了，怎么不继续装了？我还以为你打算就这么和我过下去，果然都是在骗我！骗我！”背上的伤口撕裂开渗出血来，浸湿了缠着的绷带。

“没错！骗的就是你！我本来可以继续的，可你tm连结婚这种事都说出来了，你疯了我可不想陪你疯，我受够了！不想过了！过不下去了！放开！放开！放开！我今天缺胳膊少腿也要爬出去！你这狗东西放开！放开啊！”李启飞一边扭动挣扎着，一边一把鼻涕一把眼泪地什么都不管了，想说什么就说什么。

沈渊无视后背的伤痛将他抱得更紧了，浑身充满戾气，张口就咬住他的肩颈。

“啊！！！你这疯狗！！你咬我做什么？！！松开！松开！疼啊！呜呜。。”真的是太疼了，越挣扎越疼，疼得李启飞最后只顾着哭了。

沈渊松口，舔了舔牙印下微微渗出的血，“知道我是疯狗你还惹我干什么？乖乖听话和我结婚不就好了？”

“结nmb的婚！你爱结结结结，别找我，我不奉陪了！”李启飞又拼命挣扎起来。

当即沈渊脸色阴狠：“想想你的父母，你好好想想他们，如果你不希望他们有事的话就乖乖听话。”

“听nmb的话！大不了大家一起死啊！来啊！怕你啊！”

“好啊！我现在就派人去把他们抓起来！”

李启飞瞬间冷静下来，不挣扎了也不哭了，吸了吸鼻子，一抽一抽地说：“老公。。开个玩笑。。而已，怎么和白子敬。。一样。。这么经不起开玩。。笑呢？”他转过身去扶住沈渊，“伤口又出血了吧？。。来，我扶你去躺。。着。真是的，这么大动。。静怎么没一个人进来。。看呢？你先躺着，我帮你叫人去。”

识时务者为俊杰，男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸。

“。。。。”沈渊被他弄得也是没脾气了，躺在床上看着他。

之后一堆人进来给沈渊处理伤口重新包扎，李启飞就站在门边看着，差不多弄完后人也陆陆续续走出病房，待最后一个人出去后他也跟着走出去，却被沈渊叫住了，“去哪里？”

“上班，我只请了半天假。”

“。。。。别乱跑知道吗？我会派人盯着你父母的。”

“嗯，知道了。”说完就走出病房顺便把门带上。

一出医院，李启飞就停住脚步抹了一把脸，站了一会后又继续向前走去。

上nmd班，老子要回去睡觉！


	37. 42

42

沈渊在医院里躺了一个月后才被允许出院。

那天之后，李启飞一次都没有去看过沈渊，他还是照常工作吃饭睡觉，就像在X市的时候一样，一个人生活。

沈渊有时候会偷偷跑出来找他，也是被他连哄带骗地赶回去，回去之前还要抱着他腻歪一下才肯走。

两人就像什么都没发生过一样，继续像之前那般相处着。

沈渊住院的这一个月是李启飞这一年来过得最开心的时候，果然他还是喜欢独居，一个人的时候真的是太tm轻松自在了，不用说话，也不用听别人说话，没有人会来烦他，他能够什么都不干地在床上躺一天，这样的生活真的是太tm惬意了。

李启飞他啊，嘴上说着想结婚生子，其实他比谁都清楚他无法爱人，不想和任何人建立亲密关系，只想一个人轻轻松松地过一辈子。

既不想了解别人的感觉，也不想诉说自己的感觉，他的心像一座城，外面有厚厚的城墙还有护城河，别人进不来他也出不去。

有人用了好大心思想救他，可是他却用了更大心思推开他，还说别人不愿意被救，其实他自己也不愿意被救。

遇到喜欢的人从来不会主动，遇到喜欢自己的又马上退缩，觉得很麻烦，家庭不幸已经够他烦的了，哪还有多余的精力去谈恋爱，还不如自己一个人来得轻松自在。

久而久之，心变得麻木，人也变得异常的独立，谁都爱不起来，感觉就一个字，累。不需要爱，也不接受爱，再也不会有心动的感觉，生活中没有感情掺合，内心干净清爽。

他相信爱，自己却不能爱。

不以物喜，不以己悲。

他觉得大概就是这样的一种感受吧，明明他的内心里拥有一片汪洋大海，可它却波澜无惊，对于任何一切可能激起涟漪的石子都不会有回应。

他的一生也就这样了，感觉跟谁生活都可以，也感觉跟谁生活都不可以。其实他早就做好了一直母胎单身，孤独终老的准备。

算了，既然大家都不想被救，那就别白费心思了，就这样过着吧。

“有没有想老公的大jb？”沈渊对着此刻正跨在他身上，屁股朝向他，嘴里吃着他jb的人问道，三根手指插在那人的肉穴里做着扩张。

大概是一段时间没做的缘故，李启飞身体僵硬，后面紧紧咬着沈渊的手指，他把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，说：“有啊，每天都想，想吃老公的大jb，想老公的大jb插进来干死我，干烂我的骚穴。”

沈渊真是爱死他了，抽出手指亲亲他的菊花，轻笑着说：“满足你。”又增加一根手指插进去继续扩张，说：“不过，在那之前我有个问题想问你。”

李启飞闷哼了一声，问：“什么问题？”之后伸出舌头舔舐着沈渊的阴茎，一只手扶着根部不让它移动，一只手揉着沉甸甸的阴囊。

“我不在的时候，这里，有没有自己弄过？”沈渊说着，将穴内的手指曲起用指尖搔刮着肠壁。

李启飞轻颤着呻吟出声，说实话有弄过一次，当时他正在洗澡，洗着洗着就很自然的撸了起来，可是不管他怎么撸就是射不出来，就是到不了那个点，总感觉还差点什么，后面也空虚难耐。

那种不上不下的感觉实在是难熬，他没办法只能跪趴在地上，边撸边用手指插自己。

手指在后穴里毫无章法地搅拌着，弄了一会他还是射不出来，他都快气哭了，那时候他是如此地想念沈渊的大jb，所幸最后找着前列腺集中往那按压，艰难地射了出来。

那天之后他再也不敢手淫了，太可怕了。

李启飞觉得差不多了，转过身去面对沈渊，跨坐在他的jb上前后摩擦着，说：“有啊，没有你的大jb插进来我都射不出来。“

“真的吗？“沈渊一副不相信的表情看着他。

“真的，你都不知道我有多想念你的大jb，想你的大jb猛插我的骚穴，给骚穴止痒。”说着就扶着沈渊的jb对准穴口缓缓坐下去。

“你是不是拿我当按摩棒。。唔。。”阴茎被湿热紧致的肠肉紧紧包裹着，沈渊发出一声满足的喟叹。

“啊哈。。不想当按摩棒就放手吧。。。”整个后穴都被阴茎塞满了，李启飞舒服得打了一个激灵，前面的性器流出一股透明的液体。

沈渊当作没听见，用手指沾了一点放进嘴里舔掉，笑问：“这么爽吗？”

“太爽了。。好满。。恩啊。。好大。。”他坐着摇晃臀部，感受着阴茎在体内摩擦的感觉。

沈渊双手放在他的臀瓣上揉捏，不时用力挤压往下按。

“我们结婚吧。”

李启飞瞬间就萎了。

“。。艹。。能不说这么扫兴的话吗？”

见他软了，沈渊的脸立刻就黑了，翻身将李启飞压下，扛起他的腿就一顿狂操猛干，一股劲地往对方前列腺顶弄，再次把李启飞给操硬了。

“哪里扫兴了？”

李启飞一边呻吟一边断断续续地说：“恩啊。。啊啊。。哼啊我。。我们这样。。哈啊。。不是挺。。恩挺好的吗？啊。。恩啊为什。。么啊。。要结婚？恩哈。。。。”

沈渊放慢了抽插的速度，压着他的腿俯身亲吻他：“因为你不爱我啊，我没有安全感，只能用婚姻来束缚你。虽然不结婚你也跑不掉，但是起码婚姻能给你带来精神约束，时刻提醒你你是个有夫之夫，断了你想和女人结婚的念想，也断了不必要的桃花。还有一点，”他停顿了一下，伸出舌头在李启飞脸上肆意舔舐，“就是我想光明正大地爱你。“说完又迅速撞击起来，每一下都重重地操进肠道深处，胯骨撞击着对方的屁股，发出啪啪的声音。

李启飞一直觉得只要不公开关系他们就还有机会回到正轨，说不定哪天沈渊突然就不爱他了或是放弃爱他了，那他们就可以好聚好散，拍拍屁股走人，就当这段关系没发生过，继续过所谓的正常生活。

结婚就要公之于众，等于承认他们的性取向是男，那就什么都完了，没办法回头了。

所以绝对不能结婚。

“啊啊。。能不啊。。结婚吗？恩啊。。我不哈恩。。不想结婚恩。。。”

沈渊将李启飞抱起来，让他环着他的脖子坐在他jb上，搂住李启飞的腰仰头问：“不想结婚？”

李启飞点点头。

“那你爱我啊。”

李启飞静静地注视着沈渊，看着他眼睛里自己的倒影，深情似海。

真可怜。

他突然鼻头一酸，深深地吻住沈渊，说：“好，我爱你。”


	38. 43

43

李启飞虽然说过会爱沈渊，但他也只是嘴上说说而已，并不是真心的。他是真的觉得沈渊可怜，但是沈渊再怎么可怜他也爱不上他，他根本就爱不动，爱不起来，不想爱，别说爱别人，他连自己都不爱。

以前的李启飞没有梦想，现在的李启飞倒是有一个梦想，那就是孤独终老。

情情爱爱什么的真的是怕了，怕了。他只想把沈渊甩掉之后独自一个人生活一直到死。但他也只能在梦里想想而已，不然怎么叫梦想呢？

沈渊那狗皮膏药李启飞甩也甩不掉，斗也斗不过，他没办法只能认命。他觉得只要沈渊安分守己不搞事，比如逼他出柜，他可以就这么跟他一直耗下去，反正他有的是时间，完全ojbk。

为了让沈渊相信他说的话，李启飞也做出了一点改变。

早上睡醒的时候他开始会和沈渊道早安，还会帮沈渊准备早餐，沈渊出门上班的时候他也会说一句路上小心，再在沈渊的脸上亲一口。

沈渊给他发短信他也不再敷衍了事，会多一点耐心多说几句话。沈渊晚归的时候他也会在客厅等沈渊回来，听到开门声的时候再去玄关接沈渊，然后抱一抱他。晚上睡觉的时候他也会主动挪到沈渊怀里，再道一句晚安。

李启飞觉得自己很努力了，他就算浑身不自在，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地也强迫自己去做那些别扭肉麻的事，毕竟他怕他要是没一点表示，沈渊又要逼迫他结婚。

他真的很怕沈渊和他提结婚两个字。

所幸的是几个月过去了，沈渊确实没再提过结婚的事，也没搞出什么幺蛾子，表情也比之前柔和许多，李启飞大大地松了一口气。

他不知道沈渊是不是真的打消了结婚的念头，说不定哪一天沈渊又会突然发疯搞事，但他也管不了那么多了，找不到解决的办法，只能过一天算一天，走一步算一步得过且过。

李启飞想，如果不出意外，按目前的情况来看他应该能过上几年安稳的日子，或许过着过着沈渊就会发现没意思，开始厌倦。

毕竟李启飞清楚地知道自己是一个多么无趣至极的人，周而复始，沈渊所有的耐心热情都会在那些短暂而又漫长的岁月里被消磨殆尽。就像在生活中我们会吃腻一种食物，会听腻一首歌，自然也会腻烦一段毫无波澜的相处。

他相信，一段感情是需要两个人去经营维持的，一个人的付出维持不了多久。感情是消耗品，它在消耗我们精力的同时，也在消耗着我们的耐性和韧性。

没有谁的感情是不变的，也没有谁的感情是永恒的，当失望和委屈累积到一定程度后，这段感情也到头了。

人在失望透顶的时候，是不会再满怀希冀等着改变的，当失望变成绝望，一拍两散，各奔东西。

李启飞现在就盼着沈渊快点进入感情倦怠期。相爱的夫妻之间都会遭遇七年之痒，更何况是没有感情基础的一段关系，无论如何都不可能会久远。


	39. 44

44

这几个月来，李启飞的变化沈渊都看在眼里。不管是李启飞态度的转变还是主动的亲昵，都让他欣喜若狂。

沈渊觉得自己做梦都要笑醒了。

他知道李启飞并不是发自内心想亲近他，每次亲他抱他的时候李启飞都动作僵硬，眼睛里没什么感情，就像是在完成一项任务一样。但他觉得没关系，起码李启飞愿意做出一点改变，给他一点点回应。

本来他是不相信李启飞说的话的，他想李启飞肯定又在敷衍他，说什么会爱他不过是李启飞为了不和他结婚而使出的缓兵之计。既然这样，他就让他缓缓，等过段时间就逼迫他把婚给结了。

对于李启飞会爱他这件事沈渊是不抱有任何一丁点希望的，他都做好了一辈子单方面地付出，一辈子得不到回报，一辈子痛苦地爱下去的准备。可是李启飞却愿意为他做出改变，不管是真心也好，假意也罢，他都不在乎。他在乎的是李启飞踏出的那一步，这让他看到希望。

沈渊想，这是不是说明他们两个也是有可能两情相悦的。

他不会逼李启飞结婚了，他可以等，不管多久他都愿意等，等李启飞真正爱上他，眼里心里都是他的那一天。

沈渊觉得就算李启飞的心是石头做的，他也能把他捂热，捂出感情来，就算这要花掉他一辈子的时间也没关系，他不怕，反正他一生都和李启飞绑在一起了，只要李启飞不离开，他就没什么好怕的。

“喂，愣着干什么，走了。“李启飞回头对后面站着一动不动的人喊了一句。

在超市选购完，正打算去收银台结账却发现沈渊没跟过来，他回过头去，就见沈渊站在原地，眼睛盯着他出神，也不知道在想什么。

“啊？哦。”沈渊回过神来上前跟过去，到李启飞身旁和他并肩走在一起。

李启飞撇了一眼身边的人，下班的时候沈渊来接他回家，回去的途中沈渊问他晚餐想吃什么。他本来想说随便，但又想到每次沈渊问他意见他都是佛系三连，都行，可以，没关系，回答沈渊。

他不想沈渊以为他在敷衍他，虽然他是真的觉得什么都可以，无所谓。他甚至不希望沈渊做饭，明明一份便当就能解决的事，没必要费时费力地去做一桌菜。

但他不会和沈渊说，做不做是沈渊的自由，不关他的事。再说了，他不讲究并不代表沈渊也不讲究，他总不能让沈渊一直陪他吃便当，虽然他觉得就算他说出来沈渊也不会听就是了。

如此想着，他随口就回答了一句：“糖醋排骨。”

“嗯，不过家里没排骨了，我们先去一趟超市再回家。”

艹，早知道就说白粥了，他就不信家里没米。

他不想和沈渊一起出现在大庭广众之下，总觉得很不安，怕沈渊又搞事。

“那什么，不用这么麻烦的，家里有什么吃什么就好，我也是随口说说而已，不是特别想吃。”

“不麻烦。”

“。。。。我突然不想吃了。”

“我想吃。”

“哦。”

无话可说。

晚上，李启飞在床上躺成大字，回想着在超市里沈渊的反应，那还是他第二次见沈渊一副呆头呆脑的样子。这让他想起当年他去找沈渊求操的时候，沈渊也是这样愣呆呆的。

李启飞想，如果当年他没有脑子进水自甘堕落，他们是不是就不会走到这一天。是他主动跨过了那条线，全部都是他咎由自取，害人又害己。

是啊，如果当年没有去找沈渊就好了。

话说当年他为什么会想到要去找沈渊来着？

李启飞突然想起来当年好像是沈渊约他去见他的，他都忘了这事，也不知道沈渊找他是要干什么，他有点好奇。

所以他转过头问一旁正在工作的人：“沈渊，大学那会你发短信给我，让我晚上去你家找你是要干什么？”

沈渊停下打字的手，抬眸看着李启飞，说：“干你。”

李启飞起初没反应过来，随后睁大双眼猛地坐起身来，惊讶道：“什么？”

“干你啊。“

李启飞真的没想到会是这种答案，继续问：“我要是不同意呢？“

“不同意我就用强的，那天我本来就下定决心要把你给办了，谁知道被你抢先一步，不过结果都一样。“

这疯子居然想搞强奸？

沈渊根本就没有道德底线。

李启飞泄气地躺回去。

如果如果，md，根本就没有如果，就算有，他们也是注定要走到这一天的，艹。


	40. 45

45  
  
放学了，最后的两个小朋友也接走了，李启飞一边收拾东西，一边和对面的苏丽君聊起来。  
  
聊什么呢？  
  
当然是幼儿园趣事，在幼儿园有好多好多有趣的事情，每天都会有几件开心逗人的事儿发生。  
  
比如今天，他们班的一个小朋友一大早哭 着来幼儿园，一直哭，最后说：“老师你看我裤纸，粑粑给我买的，我说深粉色的好看，他说浅粉的好看，给我买的浅粉的！！还让我穿到幼儿园来！太丑了。。”  
  
早餐后活动区角，女孩对另一个女孩说，哦某某好几天没来幼儿园了，另一个女孩说是啊，他都三四年没来了。。。话说他们中班，四岁。  
  
午饭时间有个小朋友和李启飞说他不想吃肉，李启飞说要营养均衡长高高的身体棒棒的，小朋友一直摇头说：“我信佛了，我不吃肉了。”  
  
还有一次有两个小女孩在搭积木，A小女孩问你搭的是什么房子？B小女孩回答是监狱，并解释道：“监狱就是很多人都呆着屋子里不让出去，给他们吃饭让他们睡觉有时候出去活动，A小女孩若有所思说：我知道我知道！那不就是咱们幼儿园嘛。”  
  
诸如此类的事情太多了，每次都让李启飞哭笑不得。他们幼师之间时常会互相分享小朋友们的趣事，谈话常常以，“我们班上的XXX太可爱了”开场，这也算是一种职业病吧。  
  
李启飞觉得上班很开心，但也是真的累。  
  
因为职业关系，他在工作中承受的不仅是生理上的疲惫，更多的是心理上的压力。由于幼儿园教育对象的特殊性，小朋友缺乏自我保护能力，随时都有可能造成意外事故的发生，所以即便是平时活动，他也要提起十二分心来，唯恐自己班上的孩子出现事故。  
  
他把他所有的精力和耐心都留给了孩子们，所以下班回家后他就不想说话了，只想一个人静静。  
  
以前一个人住的时候没有这么累，那时下班回家后不用见人，不用说话，不用搭理谁，他能够很好地放松和休息，自我调节，自我解压。  
  
现在。。。。他连一点私人空间都没有。  
  
心力憔悴。  
  
李启飞觉得这样下去不行，必须和沈渊谈谈，谈谈分房的事，他太想要一个不被人打扰的私人空间了。  
  
他决定今晚就和沈渊说。  
  
这时候的沈渊正坐在车里等李启飞下班，他一边望着学校门口，一边在想晚餐要做什么。  
  
他知道李启飞喜欢吃辣，每次他做辣菜的时候李启飞都会多吃几碗饭。但他很少做辣菜，因为刺激性的食物对李启飞的嗓子不好。  
  
毕竟李启飞是幼师，上课很费嗓子，用嗓时间长，频率高，时常会导致嗓子沙哑难受。  
  
沈渊每天都要叮嘱他多喝温开水，别用喉咙发音用肚子运气发音，说话一段时间必须休息，能不说话就别说话，有空就含一片薄荷含片。  
  
李启飞每次都回答他，哦，嗯，知道了，好的，明白，放心。  
  
沈渊也不知道李启飞是不是真的听进去了。  
  
果然有一次李启飞的嗓子又哑了，沈渊气得拿过李启飞的背包一股脑地倒出来，发现他买给李启飞的那些薄荷含片居然一片没少。  
  
李启飞又把他的话当耳边风了。  
  
当晚沈渊摔门而出，回来的时候手里多了一个袋子。他坐到李启飞对面，从袋子里拿出一个东西，在手里晃了晃，对李启飞说：“知道这是什么吗？”  
  
李启飞不知道那是什么东西，他从来没见过，不过他觉得那应该不是什么好东西，他哑着嗓子说：“我不想知道。”  
  
“。。。。“  
  
沈渊坐近了一点，微笑着说：“但是我想告诉你，这个叫肛塞。”  
  
李启飞瞪大双眼，一把抢过沈渊手里的东西，跑到窗边打开窗户就扔出去了。  
  
“。。。。”  
  
沈渊走过来从后面抱住李启飞的腰，jb顶着他的屁股，在他耳边说：“你放心，这次我不用，如果下次让我发现你嗓子出问题，我会射满你下面的小嘴然后插上肛塞，让你含着我的精液去上班。”说着伸出舌头舔舐他的耳朵，“听明白了吗？”  
  
李启飞只觉得一阵恶寒，猛点头。  
  
那之后李启飞的嗓子就再也没出现过任何问题。  
  
一想到那天李启飞被吓到的样子，沈渊不禁笑了一下。  
  
啊，好爱他，好希望他快点爱上我。  
  
正这么想的时候他就看见李启飞和一个女人有说有笑地从校园走出来。沈渊皱眉，心想，怎么又是这个女的？好几次都看见她和李启飞在一块。  
  
沈渊盯着苏丽君看了一会，再看看旁边笑得一脸荡漾的李启飞，他顿时如遭雷劈。  
  
没错，他是愿意等，愿意等李启飞慢慢爱上他，但是李启飞就一定会爱上他吗？要是李启飞爱上别人呢？  
  
一想到李启飞会爱上除了他之外的人，沈渊就嫉妒得想杀人，他低头，双手掩面，低低笑出声来。  
  
果然，果然还是锁起来比较好。


	41. 46

46

晚饭后李启飞和沈渊说了分房的事，沈渊很爽快地答应了，他没想到事情会这么顺利，不过这不重要，重要的是结果。

李启飞觉得沈渊这小伙子除了脑子不正常之外人还是挺不错的，也不知道是哪根筋搭错了居然喜欢他，真是可惜了。

对于李启飞来说他和沈渊只是肉体关系而已，他们连朋友都不是，顶多也就是校友，对方就是一个无关紧要的存在。

他金钱独立，生活独立，精神独立，思想独立，样样独立，不需要依靠任何人他也能过得好好的，反倒是沈渊的出现打扰了他平静的生活。

他感到很困扰。

说白了，李启飞就是一个怎么操都操不熟的人。

卧室内，李启飞躺在床上喘息着，沈渊刚射完jb还插在他屁股里，正埋头吸着他的乳头，双手色情地揉捏着他两边的臀肉。

见沈渊完全没有要停下来的样子，李启飞推了一下他的头，“够了，让开，明天还得上班。”

沈渊改吸为舔，顺着乳头一路舔上来，舔至嘴唇和他舌吻起来。

吻就吻吧，下身又开始律动起来，李启飞这就不干了，都说了明天要上班，平时工作日沈渊怕他累也会少做几次，今天不知道发什么疯。

他推开沈渊，说：“明天要唔。。”还没说完嘴又被堵住了。沈渊吻着他加快了抽插的速度，根本不给他说话的机会。

艹

李启飞无奈，心想算了，不就是多做一次吗，反正他还有体力，不想为了这点屁事和沈渊翻脸，他双腿环住沈渊的腰，双手勾上他的脖子热烈地回应他。

沈渊平时看起来一副禁欲的样子，一到床上就像发情的筋肉禽兽，往死里操他，嘴也不闲着在他身上又咬又舔的。

李启飞有时候觉得沈渊像是要吃了他一样，心里毛毛的。

最后沈渊再一次射出来的时候李启飞已经精疲力尽了，他张著嘴大口喘气，连睫毛都润湿了，整個人跟水里撈上來一样，他瞄了一眼沈渊，想着周末要不要去健身，这样下去真的会被操死，对面的人完全就是一副再来三百回合都没问题的样子。

老了，经不起折腾了。

他正感慨着，沈渊架起他的腿又开始动作起来。

！！！

见沈渊俯下身又想来堵他的嘴，李启飞抬脚往沈渊胸膛上踹了一脚，又把脚抵在他胸膛上，皱眉道：“说了明天要上班，你够了啊，别太过分。”

“不需要上班了。”沈渊说完就把他翻了个身，压着他大开大合地操干起来。

你不需要上班我还要上班，李启飞在心里怼了一句。

没办法，他开始装可怜，偏过头对埋在他肩头舔舐，下身奋力撞击的人说：“我。。屁股。。疼。”语气断断续续的，感觉沈渊的动作顿了一下，他继续补充道：“肚子也疼。”

沈渊圈着他的腰揉揉他的肚子，亲亲他的脸颊，在他耳边说：“我轻一点。”

md，操死他算了。

李启飞自暴自弃地想也不找理由推拒了，就一动不动地瘫着任由沈渊翻来覆去地操弄。

沈渊操了一次又一次，直到把李启飞操晕了才把jb抽出来，抓住李启飞的头发操进他嘴里，迅速抽插了几下嘶吼着射出来。

中途李启飞被精液呛醒了一下，之后两眼一翻又晕过去了。

沈渊把jb抽出来，舔掉他眼角的泪水，把人抱进怀里亲亲舔舔，然后开心地笑了起来。

“只有我。”


	42. 47

47

早上李启飞醒过来的时候心情真tm糟透了，全身酸软无力不说嘴里还一股腥味。

如果沈渊在身边他真想踹他几脚解气。

昨天他又久违地被操晕过去了，不知道哪里又惹到那只疯狗，明明上床之前还好好的啊。

李启飞想不通，也不想想了，打算去浴室漱口刷牙把嘴里的腥味消掉，他臭着脸侧身慢慢坐起来，然后扶着腰下床，脚刚沾地他就愣住了。

看着脚踝上拴着的锁链李启飞眨眨眼，闭上眼睛捏了捏眉头，揉了揉太阳穴。

最近确实太累了，都出现幻觉了，哈哈。

他深呼吸了几下后睁开眼睛，看见锁链还好好地拴在脚踝上，理智线终于绷断，他弯腰捂住脸，声嘶力竭地喊了一句：“沈渊！！！！！！！”

这时候沈渊端着食物进来了，站在门边说：“我在。”

“在nmb！你这什么意思？为什么锁着我？“李启飞红着眼睛指着锁链，对沈渊怒目而视。

沈渊把食物放在桌上，走到李启飞身前蹲下，握住他的手说：“你不是说会爱我吗？我这是在帮你啊，不让你见除了我之外的人的话你也就不会有机会爱上别人，要爱也只会爱我。我打算一直关着你，直到你爱上我为止。“说完还对他笑了一下。

疯了。

李启飞起了一身起皮疙瘩，甩开沈渊的手，捧住他的脑袋瞪大眼睛和他对视，“疯了吗？终于疯了吗？你是不是疯了？啊？”

沈渊被他的样子逗笑了，噗嗤一声笑出来，拿开他的手移到嘴边，在他掌心亲了亲，说：“我没疯，我很清醒。”

没疯还说这些疯言疯语？

李启飞气得脑壳突突地跳，把手一甩，“你以为这么容易说爱就能爱上的吗？我要是一辈子都爱不上你你是不是打算关我一辈子？“

沈渊契而不舍地又来牵他的手，紧紧握着，“是，所以你想出去的话就快点爱上我吧。“

李启飞也由沈渊握着了，看着眼前隐含笑意的脸，他突然不知道自己虚与委蛇了这么久到底是为了什么，他觉得自己好傻啊，还说别人是傻逼，自己才是真正的大傻逼。

早该在重逢那天和对方来个你死我活，要么就同归于尽，兜兜转转又回到解放前，什么都没有改变只不过是在浪费时间和精力而已。

他已经厌倦了和对方虚情假意，纠缠不清，反正不管他怎么做结果都一样，毫无意义，既然这样，他也没什么好在乎的了，只想要一个痛快。

李启飞凑近沈渊，微笑着说：“想让我爱你是吗？“

见对方点头，他灿烂一笑，“你放屁呢。“

果然，他看见沈渊僵住，脸上的笑意慢慢消失，转而变得阴沉而又狰狞，怒吼：“李启飞！！！！”

握着他手腕的手力道大得像是要把他的骨头捏碎，很疼，可是李启飞此刻就一个字，爽！他忍不住大声笑起来，一直笑，笑得眼泪都出来了。

沈渊松手想要去抱他，李启飞趁机给了他一脚将他踹倒，笑着说：“做梦去吧。”

沈渊坐在地上面目扭曲，双手握拳咯咯作响，咬牙切齿道：“那你就一辈子被我关着吧！”说完就起身摔门而去。

李启飞平复了一下自己，抹了把脸叹了口气，又看了看锁链的长度，不屑地一笑，扶着腰站起来走进浴室，精液顺着大腿一路流到地上。

不一会，浴室里传来水声，这时候靠在卧室门外的沈渊进来了，他先看了一眼虚掩着的浴室门，然后开始换床单打扫房间。

等李启飞从浴室出来的时候，沈渊重新端着热腾腾的食物进来了。

“饿了吧？吃饭吧。”


	43. 48

48  
  
李启飞看得出来沈渊是铁了心要关他。刚才洗澡的时候他就想过了要不要以死相逼，可是仔细想想后又觉得没什么卵用。只要他还有在乎的人在，沈渊就有一万种方法让他妥协。  
  
沈渊可以不在乎别人的死活，但是他不能，所以他放弃了。  
  
两人相对无言地吃完了这一顿饭。  
  
李启飞身上只穿了一件浴袍，他自顾自地吃完饭就上床背对着沈渊躺尸去了，至始至终他都没有看对方一眼。沈渊默默地收拾完后走出了房间。门一关上，李启飞就翻了个身重重地叹了一口气。  
  
脑壳疼。  
  
他觉得沈渊真能作，放着好好的日子不过，非要搞什么情情爱爱的，逼他撕破脸，烦死了。这么做到底有什么好处？  
  
好言好语的自己不香吗？百依百顺的自己不香吗？积极主动的自己不香吗？艹！  
  
真是日了狗了。  
  
这时候房间的门打开了，沈渊走了进来，见李启飞还躺在床上，他走到对方面前蹲下来，刚蹲下还没来得及开口说话，李启飞就翻了个身背对他，明显一副拒绝对话的样子。  
  
沈渊咬牙深呼吸，告诉自己不能生气，站起来说：“我去一趟公司，晚饭前会回来。”他等了一下，看对方没什么反应后继续道：“我走了。”然后附身去亲李启飞，却被对方猛地大力推开，拒绝之意表露无遗，结果沈渊再一次摔门而去。  
  
就这样李启飞开始了冷暴力，沈渊和他说话他就装作没听见，除了叫他吃饭，其它时间完全把对方当透明人。也不让沈渊碰他，一碰就甩开或是推开踹开，一句话也不说。  
  
晚上躺床上的时候沈渊要做，可是李启飞反抗激烈，根本不让他靠近，不止拳打脚踢还动口咬他。沈渊没办法，只能铁青着脸，远远地看着床另一边那人的后脑勺咬牙切齿，手臂上满是带血的抓痕和咬痕，肚子也被踹了一脚正隐隐作痛。  
  
等李启飞呼吸声变得沉稳而深长，似乎是睡着了，他才悄悄挪过去小心翼翼地将人抱进怀里。  
  
终于抱上了，太难了。  
  
刚抱上沈渊就埋头在李启飞的颈窝处深深地嗅了一口，然后打了一个激灵，硬了。  
  
他掏出jb隔着衣料贴着李启飞的屁股轻轻摩擦着，随着呼吸变得越来越急促，他退开一点握住jb撸起来，一边在对方的颈项轻轻啄吻，不时瞄一下对方，也不敢伸出舌头去舔，深怕把熟睡的人弄醒又要和他打起来。  
  
沈渊就这么撸了一发，射在了李启飞屁股上，最后才抱着对方沉沉睡去。  
  
死变态。  
  
李启飞在心里骂了一句。其实他早就醒了，沈渊动静那么大还一直在他脖子吐着热气他不醒都难。只是他不想和对方斗了，再斗下去就不用睡觉了，所以他才假装没醒。  
  
等沈渊搞完睡着后听着对方均匀的呼吸声，李启飞睡意再次袭来，不知不觉地就昏昏睡去。  
  
这样的日子过了三天后沈渊就受不了了，他什么都可以忍受，就是不能忍受李启飞无视他。他感觉好像又回到了大学那会儿，那时候对方也是这样无视他，看都不看他一眼，他都快崩溃了，更别说现在李启飞还这么抵触他，而且脸上的厌恶之情溢于言表。  
  
无法忍受。  
  
谁都可以这样对他，唯独李启飞不行。  
  
第四天下午，沈渊拿着一份文件走到李启飞面前，当时李启飞正躺在床上发呆，当他把手里的文件递过去的时候对方连眼皮都不抬一下也不接过去，他也不生气了，自顾自地按照文件上面的名单念起来：“孙凯琪，黄乐辰，潘灵，王开逸，叶懿，唐浩云，。。。”  
  
李启飞刚开始没在意，只当对方又在作妖，可是当沈渊念出第四个，第五个名字的时候他才意识到不对劲，然后他的脸刷地一下就白了。沈渊还在继续念着，可是他已经什么都听不进去了，因为那些名字全是他那个班的小朋友的名字。  
  
他瞪大眼睛不可置信，沈渊这个疯子什么事都干得出来，他不知道对方又干了什么缺德的事，只觉得不可饶恕。明明是他们两个人之间的事为什么要去牵扯上无辜的人。  
  
md，早知道会这样昨天晚上就应该掐死他再自杀的。  
  
有了这个念头后，李启飞旋即起身下床抄起一边的椅子就朝沈渊扔过去。  
  
沈渊本来就一边念一边观察着李启飞的反应。当对方翻身下床的时候他就开始警惕了，随后就看见李启飞举起椅子朝他扔过来，他惊讶之余迅速闪身躲过去。  
  
“砰！”  
  
“王八蛋！！！去死吧！！！”趁沈渊闪躲之际，李启飞发了疯似的朝对方冲过去，不料却被脚下的锁链绊倒，摔了一个狗吃屎。  
  
“砰！”  
  
艹  
  
艹  
  
两人同时在心里骂了一句。一个是因为错失了杀死对方的好机会，一个是因为心疼对方。  
  
沈渊马上跑过去想要将李启飞扶起来，谁料对方却突然起身向他扑过来作势要掐他。  
  
李启飞知道自己打不过沈渊，但他不管，只想和对方来个玉石俱焚。  
  
沈渊顺势抓住李启飞伸过来的手，一个反转，将他的手反剪到背后，再把他推到床上压在他身上，双臂紧紧地禁锢着他。  
  
“沈渊，你混蛋，你不得好死！你今天要是不把我杀了就等着被我杀死吧！”李启飞面红耳赤，脖子上青筋暴起，他拼命扭动身躯挣扎，想从对方的束缚中挣脱出来。  
  
“你冷静一点，我什么都没做。”  
  
一听这句话李启飞就气消了一半，挣扎的力度也变小了，“没做你查他们干什么？你闲的吗？”  
  
“不是，我只是想拿他们来威胁你。”  
  
“你能要点脸吗？”  
  
“要脸你就不会在这里了。”  
  
李启飞泄了气，身上的浴袍早就变得松松垮垮露出了大半个肩头，他垂头将脸埋在被褥里，叹了口气，感觉自己瞬间老了十岁。心想，人都让他关着了，还想让他怎么样，一会又想，爱咋咋地吧。  
  
他闷闷地说：“你想让我做什么？”  
  
沈渊在李启飞肩颈上亲亲舔舔，不放过任何吃对方豆腐的机会，“你不用做什么，我也不奢望你对我好，我只是希望你不要无视我，不要把我推开，我难受。”  
  
李启飞翻了个白眼。这才过去几天？就这点出息？  
  
他小声说了一句：“活该，你自找的。”  
  
沈渊听见了，但没吱声。  
  
李启飞沉默了一下，把脸露出来偏过头去，说：“好，我知道了，你起来吧。”  
  
沈渊开心地在他脸上亲了一口，之后将头埋在他肩头上，“再让我抱一会儿。”  
  
李启飞就这么任由他抱着，脑袋放空开始发呆。  
  
房间里静悄悄的，能听见的只有两人的呼吸声，此起彼伏。  
  
一会后，沈渊开口：“我硬了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
沈渊低低笑了两声，没有再说话。


	44. 49

49

李启飞坐在窗边，望着窗外的世界静静地发呆，他觉得看不到希望，这次他真的毫无办法，不知道要怎样才能让沈渊放自己出去，逃跑是不可能的，只要他的脚还被锁着，就算他把门砸了也出不去。

想出去就必须把锁链打开，那就需要钥匙，虽然他觉得沈渊不会傻到把钥匙放房间里，但他还是抱着说不定’最危险的地方就是最安全的地方‘的想法，把整个房间都找了个遍，然后，然后他更加确信了自己就是一个大傻逼。

难道想出去就真的只有爱上沈渊这条路可以走吗？

晚上李启飞正睡觉就感觉有人在摸他，他睁开眼睛翻过身去面对沈渊，很认真地说：“沈渊，我不想做。”

沈渊盯着他看了一会，掏出自己已经抬头的jb，对他说：“那你摸摸它。”然后去牵李启飞的手按在自己的jb上。

李启飞抽出自己的手背过身去，说：“你自己动手撸吧，像前几天一样。”

“。。。。”

沈渊把身子贴过去，紧挨着对方，jb顶着李启飞的屁股开始模仿性交的动作，不时重重撞击一下。

李启飞暗骂一句，沈渊这个死变态根本就是故意不让他睡觉，他皱眉翻过身去一把握住沈渊的jb撸起来。

沈渊喘着粗气死死地盯着眼前的人，一只手在对方屁股上不安分地揉着。看着李启飞紧皱眉头一脸不高兴地帮他打手枪的样子，沈渊又胀大了一圈。

李启飞眉头皱得更紧了，这时候沈渊突然伸手握住他的性器，他吓了一跳，“你干什么？“

“你不是也硬了吗？我帮你。“说着就开始撸动手中的性器。

命根子被握着李启飞也不敢乱动，他又不是阳痿，帮沈渊撸的时候他就很正常的起反应了，本来只是微微抬头，不管它也会自己软掉，但是被对方这么一弄就完全硬了。

李启飞刚要拒绝，脑海里突然冒出一个疑问，自己撸射不出来，那靠别人呢？他挺好奇，所以就任由沈渊帮他撸。

两人躺在床上喘着粗气互相帮对方打手枪，最后沈渊射出来的时候李启飞还没射，看着对方面色潮红，表情似欢愉似痛苦不断地扭动着腰部，一副难受的样子，沈渊心下了然，抬起李启飞的脚就跪到他腿间。

李启飞以为沈渊想要硬来，气得胡乱蹬腿，“我说了不想做！你听不懂人话吗？”

沈渊忙抓住他踹过来的腿，“我不做，我只是想帮你弄出来。”

李启飞不动了，看着天花板吐出一口气，把腿收回去向两边打开，自暴自弃地说：“你弄吧。”

沈渊被他一副生无可恋的样子逗笑了，安慰道：“没事，说不定能口出来。”

李启飞撇了他一眼，没说话，又直直地盯着天花板，心想，是啊，说不定能口出来，只要自己不是靠后面才能射出来就还是正常的。

这样想后李启飞也就由着沈渊帮他口，可是口着口着，李启飞的脸色变得越来越难看，他把被子拉过来盖住头，恹恹地说：“射不出来，你按前列腺吧。”

最后李启飞靠着沈渊边口边按压前列腺才射了出来。

沈渊吞下口中的精液又帮对方舔干净，再看看蒙着头一动不动的人，无声地笑了。他俯身抱住李启飞，说：“没关系，不是还能射出来吗？“

没关系nmb。

只有李启飞自己知道，虽然能射出来但是此刻他的后面痒得不行，比被千万只蚂蚁啃噬还要难耐和空虚，痒得极致，麻到疯狂。

只是按压前列腺根本就不够，他想要又粗又大的东西插进来，狠狠操自己。

想被操，想要大jb。

李启飞觉得自己已经坏掉了，不仅只能靠后面高潮，还想被男人操。他默默地流了一滴泪。

既然这样，那就一起变成基佬吧。

李启飞掀开被子把头露出来，双手双脚缠住沈渊，在他耳边说：“操我，用你的大jb操我。“说完还咬了一下对方的耳朵。

沈渊闻言愣了下，反应过来后全身的血液迅速往下冲，爆了一句粗口，直起身抬起李启飞的屁股对着肉穴又吸又舔，手指插进去草草地扩张后压着李启飞的腿就提枪干进去。

见沈渊火急火燎猴急的样子李启飞就想笑，可是当沈渊操进来的时候他又想哭，他闭上眼睛满意地呻吟了一声。

那声音动听得沈渊想射，半边身子都麻了，他眯着眼睛仰头呼出一口气，却听见呜咽声。他疑惑地看过去，就见李启飞捂着眼睛泪流满面。

他顿时就慌了，拉开李启飞的手，紧张地说：“怎么了？是不是很疼？”

李启飞笑着流泪，哽咽道：“不是，太爽了。”

沈渊噗嗤一声笑出来，他真是爱死他了。他还想说点什么，对方又道：“快动，操死我。”之后jb被紧紧夹了一下，他倒吸一口气，恶狠狠地说：“这就操死你！”说着就架起李启飞的腿像打桩机一样动起来。

霎时间，天昏地暗，干柴烈火又天雷勾地火，引起了熊熊燎原之势，二人就像是谁也无法离开谁一般，抵死缠绵，姿势更是千奇百怪，把之前没试过的全部通通来了一遍。

那一夜，李启飞前所未有的骚浪，还找死般不停地撩拨沈渊，缠着对方要个不停，沈渊只觉得jb快炸了，做了一次又一次，他当时只有一个念头，就是，操死他，操死这个人。


	45. 50

50

李启飞醒来时觉得屁股好像没了，不仅菊花疼，连胃和小腹也隐隐作痛，火力全开的沈渊真不是盖的。

昨天他心情不好，只想让沈渊操死他，使出浑身解数使劲撩对方，进行了一场自杀式性爱，现在想想真是冲动了，哪有那么容易操死的，只是自讨苦吃罢了。

没死成，也出不去，身体也变成这样，好像只能认命地当基佬了。

李启飞看了看睡在身边的人，仔细观察着对方的容颜。

嗯，长得真好看，虽然是个带把的。

李启飞马上打住，他觉得不能这么想，既然决定当基佬了，就应该用基佬的眼睛看世界，不然怎么都无法爱上沈渊，那他就一辈子都别想出去了。

他调整好心态，重新来了一遍。

嗯，长得真好看，还是个带把的。

就这样李启飞认认真真地当起了基佬。

还是那句话，没有过不去的坎，只有过不去的人，他想开了，与其被关着，不如去爱人，不就是爱一个人吗好像也没什么大不了的，虽然不知道怎么爱，也不是说爱就能爱上，但是他相信只要他用心，应该很快就能爱上沈渊的吧？

一年后。

李启飞独自坐在窗前，隔着玻璃看着窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨，雨打着窗户，打在玻璃上，发出微微的清脆的响声。

他将额头抵在玻璃上，叹了一口长气。

爱爱爱，爱nmb的爱，根本就爱不上好吗。

这一年来李启飞觉得自己可努力了，他自我催眠，睡前默念三遍我爱沈渊，醒后默念三遍我爱沈渊。每天说一些关心人的话，找话题和沈渊聊天，墙上贴着他列出来的沈渊的优点兴趣爱好，每天背一遍，他现在都能倒着背出来了。

沈渊在工作他就在一旁注视着对方，他想说多看一看，说不定看久了也就爱上了，然而并没什么卵用，只会挨一顿操，然后他觉得挨操也是好的，日久生情嘛。

日了这么久情倒是生了，只是生出来的是基情，不是爱情。

李启飞每天满脑子里想的都是沈渊沈渊沈渊，现在他听见沈渊两个字都快吐了。

他觉得这样下去不行，沈渊不疯，他会先疯掉，他虽然喜欢独处，但是不喜欢被迫独处。在房间里能干什么？无非就是看电视睡觉看书打游戏。本来就觉得时间过得慢，人生太长，现在更是度日如年，每分每秒都是煎熬。

想出去，想出去，想出去啊，艹！

已经到极限了，再关下去他绝对会疯，那样的话一切都没有意义了。

晚上卧室里，沈渊正坐在办工桌前看文件，李启飞走到他身边蹲下，硬是挤到他腿间跪着，一看这姿势沈渊就知道对方想干什么，他放下文件往后一靠，挑了挑眉说：“这么主动？”

李启飞笑着回答：“是啊。“，一边将沈渊裤子的拉链解开，掏出jb撸了撸，硬了后张口就要含进去，却被沈渊用手抵住额头制止。

沈渊凑近他眯着眼睛说：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，说吧，你想干什么？”，想了一下又补充道：“我是不会放你出去的。”

艹。

李启飞仰头看着沈渊，他伸出舌头迅速舔了一下嘴边龟头，沈渊身子一抖，jb又大了。

李启飞笑着拿开沈渊的手移到嘴边，在他掌心处用舌头画圈，然后说：“我会让你放我出去的。”说完张口就把jb吞进去。

沈渊呻吟出声，他不知道对方想干什么，不过不管干什么，他都不会放他出去的。李启飞还没爱上他，他看得出来，对方眼里根本就没有爱意，虽然这一年李启飞确实有在努力，但没爱上就是没爱上。

想想也是，这才过了多久，他自己当初可是花了一整个大学时光才爱上对方的，对方怎么说也得花个七八年。

要是七八年后还没爱上，他倒是很乐意一直关下去，自从他把人关起来后他睡觉都觉得无比安心。

李启飞就这么帮沈渊口了一炮，他把嘴里的精液吞下去，对着沈渊咧嘴笑：“好吃。”

沈渊骂了一句，jb又硬了，捧住李启飞的头就吻下去，李启飞一边回应着，一边慢慢起身跨坐在沈渊身上。

李启飞拍了拍沈渊示意他松开自己，沈渊连吸带扯，在紧咬他的唇之后才难舍难分地结束这个吻。

李启飞将手指伸进沈渊嘴里让他舔湿，再伸到后面随便扩张了下，就握着沈渊的jb对准穴口坐下去，前面的性器一直流出透明的液体，在对方的衣服上蹭着。

李启飞抬腰吞吐了几下就不动了，抱着沈渊在他耳边吐着热气。

“怎么不动了？”沈渊笑笑捧住李启飞的臀部自己上下套弄起来。

李启飞盯着房门看了一会，似乎是下了某种决心一般，吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出，开口说道：“我们结婚吧。”

沈渊不动了，然后一把将李启飞拉开，警惕地看着他：“别想骗我放你出去。”

“没骗你，真的，出去后马上领证，如果我骗你，你可以再把我关起来。”

“不行。”

李启飞捧住沈渊的脸，直视他的眼睛：“这一年你应该看得出来我是真的有在努力去爱你，我也想和你两情相悦，但是你再这样关着我我感觉很难爱上你。”，说着顿了一下，继续道：“最重要的是我怕还没爱上你之前我就先对你腻了。”

一说腻了对方的身体怔了一下。

李启飞加把劲，夹紧菊花上下抽插了几下：“你不是说想和我一辈子吗？”

沈渊吸气用力往上一顶：“想。”

李启飞闷哼一声，扭腰转圈：“那我们结婚，好好过日子，行吗？”

沈渊不说话，李启飞就当他默认了，向对方伸出手：“手给我。”

沈渊不明所以但还是照办了，李启飞握住沈渊的手将他的无名指含进嘴里，在手指根部重重地咬了一口，再吐出来给对方看，笑着问：“喜欢吗？”

沈渊盯着无名指的牙印愣神，李启飞又继续道：“你看你关着我我什么惊喜都给不了你，连买个戒指都办不到，我要是能出去，早就给你办一场毕生难忘的求婚仪式了。”又开始骗人了。

李启飞还在说着骗人的话，沈渊突然握住他的手，用同样的方式在他的无名指处狠狠地咬下去不松口。

“啊！！！疼啊！！断了断了！！！松口！！！我叫你松口啊！！cnm的沈渊！！啊！！”李启飞尖叫连连，他感觉手指头要被咬断了，疼得萎了眼泪也出来了，去扯沈渊的头发，又去捶他的狗头，对方却丝毫不松口。

李启飞屁股里还插着jb，他因为疼痛而不自觉地夹紧菊花，对方就更兴奋咬得更用力。

最后沈渊松口的时候满嘴都是血，笑着说：“明天就去领证，你要是敢骗我，那你下半辈子就在床上度过吧。”

mb的疯子。

李启飞看着血淋淋的手指流泪，又疼又生气，不想理这只疯狗，起身就要走却被沈渊按住腰深深顶进去。

艹。

李启飞腰一软趴在沈渊身上。

沈渊舔掉他的眼泪：“撩完就跑哪那么容易。”

接着就是括约肌大战海绵体，持续了几个小时不停歇。

李启飞想过了，他觉得能出去就好，结婚什么的根本就不重要了，以后沈渊厌倦了还可以离啊，被迫出柜也无所谓了，他自己倒是不在乎，反正也没打算和任何人结婚，至于沈渊，他那身份管他是直的弯的已婚未婚离异，有的是人倒贴。

这么一想结婚好像也没什么大不了的，总比一直被关着好太多了。

隔天一早两人就去把证领了，不久后在家举行了小型婚宴，沈渊邀请了父母和亲戚朋友，李启飞这边当然是空无一人。对于结婚这件事李启飞只有一个要求，就是不能让他父母知道，除此之外沈渊想干什么都可以。

为此沈渊还跟他闹别扭，沈渊觉得自己就像见不得人的小三。

李启飞说：“我父母关系不好，经常吵架，要是告诉他们我要男人结婚，他们不仅接受不了，还只会互相责怪对方，然后又要打起来。我上高中那会他们为了一件小事吵起来，我妈就被打进了医院，所以啊，”他笑了笑，继续道：“搞基这事就不要和他们说了吧，两人近几年好不容易消停点，就让他们好好过他们的日子，我们也好好过我们的日子，好不好？”

之后牵住沈渊的手笑着说：“还有，什么小三啊，我这不是愿意和你在外面亲亲抱抱举高高了吗？是小三的话能这样吗？不能吧？当然只有正宫可以。”

为了哄对方，李启飞让沈渊帮忙伪造了一个没有生育能力的检查结果应付父母，虽然父母会伤心，但也只是伤心一时，以后他也不用被催婚了，他觉得这样挺好的，能很大程度地平衡各方。

李启飞就这么瞒着父母把婚给结了，他不知道能瞒多久，想说是多久就多久吧，先把眼前的日子过好，以后的事以后再说，反正计划永远赶不上变化，不是吗？

过一天算一天，拿死顶着，什么事都不是事。

（正文完）


	46. 小剧场

白子敬：“又关起来了？“

沈渊：“嗯。”

白：“为什么啊？”

沈：“我怕他爱上别人，所以在他爱上我之前就先关着了。”

白：“？？？什么爱上别人？他不是喜欢我吗？”马上捂住嘴。

沈：“。。。。”

沈：“你听谁说的？”

白：“他自己说的啊。”

沈渊像看白痴一样看着白子敬。

沈：“不可能，你被他骗了，他是直男。“

白内心OS：（知道人家是直男还让人家爱你。）

白：“怎么不可能？你直男还不是照样喜欢他？他直男为什么就不可能喜欢我？”

沈：“。。。。”

然后白子敬被揍了一顿。

回家后，沈渊问李启飞：“你是不是跟白子敬说过你喜欢他？”

李启飞笑：“那个啊，我跟他开个玩笑，谁知道他居然信了。“

沈：“。。。。”

李：“怎么？他跟你说了？”

沈：“嗯。”

李：“哦。”

。。。。


End file.
